Our life, From A to Z
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: The concept: 26 oneshots, with titles from A to Z. Some will be short and others will be longer, but all will have Richter and Emil in it. Richter X Emil fluff, angst, cuteness, humor and love  Finally completed.
1. Addicted

****

**Title: Addicted**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter **

**Concept: 26 oneshots, with titles from A to Z. Warning: some may be (mildly) M-rated. This one is not a lemon but still a bit more than a lime; or as my friend Katonryu calls it: an Orange:D **

**A/N : The very first oneshot, some will be short, others will be longer.(Hopefully, I'm doing the best I can really) Most of you voted for this word, even my mom, which is slightly disturbing, seeing I'm pretty sure I didn't let my fic wide open for the world to read. But Addicted it is. I'm even listening to Saving Abel with Addicted as I'm writing this. I like to sing along with it, even though my friends are often telling me I'd do better without a voice:P. But I can't sing along at the moment since my own pc is being restored (Damn you virusses!) So I'm currently writing my stuff in the living room on my mom's pc. You know what? I'll stop ranting now.**  
**Enjoy :D (Also any suggestions for the next word are welcome.)**

**

* * *

**

No one can be really sure when something is called an addiction, or the moment it becomes unhealthy. But everyone knows that addictions come in many forms. Some people are addicted to booze, others to smoking. Some people claim they are addicted to sports, others say they have a sex addiction. You have addictions to activities, to books or to food, you name it.

But in the case of both Richter and Emil, they would have to be addicted to each other.

Emil was addicted to everything Richter would do; even his attempts at cooking made his heart skip a beat and his stomach contract for various reasons. Every touch sent jolts of pleasure soaring through his body and sparks tickling his skin. And he couldn't get enough of it. He was addicted to touching Richter, the way he could barely close his arms around him when giving a hug, the way the man would chuckle before stroking his hair and returning the gesture, the vibrations that chuckle caused to run through their bodies. Even the way the man's scent would fry his brain.

Yes, he would blush when Richter touched him in a rather...intimate way. But he would never want the man to stop doing what he did. Richter knew everything about him, every weak spot on his body, how to hit that spot that would make him see stars, but also what food he did and didn't like or his favourite books. How the man had come to know this he did not know, but the fact that he went through the trouble of figuring this out made Emil love the man all the more. His green eyes, his well-toned body, his ice-melting voice, his silky hair. What wasn't there to love about the man? He was addicted to everything, except for his cooking that is.

In Richter's case it would be hard to find things about the boy he wasn't addicted to. His past annoyance about Emil's innocence was now like a forbidden fruit, waiting to be picked, to be touched. And how couldn't he? When Emil would give him a pleading look. When his fingers would fumble with the buttons of Richter's shirt. When a red color would be gracing his features. So he complied to their desires. He'd touch the boy, kiss his lips with either a surprising gentleness or with bruising force. He complied to any desire either of them wanted to be complied. Screw the booze, Emil was everything and more. The way the boy's back would lift itself off the bed, the way that the boy seemed to forget his shyness and wrap his arms around his neck, or how their bodies seemed to melt together at those moments of pure bliss. The way his eyes would widen, the way that blush would creep on his face before their bodies would connect. The way the boy's mouth would fall open and sounds would escape those small lips.

Oh how he loved those sounds.

The stutters, the giggles, the moans and pleads, the whimpers at a loss of contact, the way his name was breathed from those lips as he touched the boy's frame. The expressions that went along with those sounds and the way his eyes would reflect every feeling, from pain to pleasure, though he did not like to see the expression of pain or sadness on Emil's face. But everything else, every cell in his body was craving for Emil. Both mind and body.

Both of them were utterly addicted. And neither of them planned on any form of rehab.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Damnit, shortness again. BUT! better a good short one that a longer, terrible one. I hope I did an okay job; I think I did, even though I over used 'The way'' :D I love the forbidden fruit thing myself, though I have no idea which part of my mind came up with it. But I'm not complaining, considering the scene's and images that run through my mind.**

...

**I feel like such a pervert now. **


	2. Bandage

**Title: Bandage**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**A/N:**

**I have no idea what I did here, somewhere along the line I lost track of what I was doing, I feel akward about the dialoges, they seem...well akward.  
I also had a dilemma with Of versus Off, if I made any mistakes with that please tell me so.  
**

* * *

Emil shifted on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting the book he was currently reading against them. It was about this whole other universe; a world with electricity instead of mana, and people had things called phones to speak with each other when far in a different country. Ridiculous of course, but still fun to read. He stood up and walked to the fridge, still reading on the way. Opening the fridge he reached for the juice and put in on the table. He blindly reached for a glass and poured himself something to drink, then put the juice back and closed the fridge with his foot.

He nearly tripped while making his way back to the couch, but managed to keep his balance.  
He sat back on his previous spot, about to continue reading when the door opened and Richter came in.

''Richter!'' Emil's eyes lit up and he smiled, followed by a blush as Richter's gaze crossed his.

Richter's lips curved upward, a small smile appearing on his face. He placed his bag and weapons against the wall and walked up to Emil, ruffling the boy's hair as he reached him. Emil blushed again before he noticed the ripped clothing near Richter's left shoulder, blood staining the ripped edges of the fabric.

''W-wait!'' He tossed his book next to him and stopped Richter from walking away, turning the man's body towards him so he could see the wound.

''W-what did you do? Are you okay?''

''I'm fine Emil, you don't kill monsters without a scratch.'' Richter chuckled, pulling Emil's hand from his shoulder to his mouth and placing his lips on it. Emil somehow managed to prevent his head from exploding and pulled his hand back, rubbing the warm spot.

He frowned ''I don't want to leave it untended,'' Richter raised a single eyebrow at him, making Emil flinch.

''Uhm, I-I mean it might have dirt in it a-and it might get infected so…'' He mumbled something more, looking at the ground and missing Richter bending forward, until said man's breath tickled his skin.

''Alright but let me take a shower first.'' He whispered. Emil suppressed a shiver.  
Richter kissed Emil's jaw line before moving to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Emil standing there, flustered and confused.

Richter turned on the shower before placing his glasses on the sink and unbuttoning his shirts, shrugging them off and stepping out off his pants. He stepped under the hot water, the droplets warming his skin. After enjoying the warm sensation for a few minutes he started to rub the dirt off his body. Grunting as he removed a twig from his hair he carefully let the water run past the cut on his shoulder, which started to hurt. He scrubbed of the dried blood and carefully got rid of any dirt, flinching as he did so. He then turned off the shower and stepped into the bedroom, grabbing his glasses and a towel on the way and drying his hair. After having put on a new set of pants he grabbed a clean shirt and made his way back to Emil.

Emil had gone back to reading, snuggled up to a pillow. Richter didn't disturb him and was about to put on his shirt when Emil noticed him.

''H-hey don't put it back on, you're still bleeding.'' Blood rushed to his face as Richter stood there, shirt half on and if he didn't know any better it would look like, rather than putting it on, he was stripping out off his clothes.

''C-come on, take it off.'' After realizing how wrong that sounded Emil's face became red again and he began stammering, staring at anything but Richter, who chuckled. Nevertheless Richter took off his shirt and sat down next to Emil, who snapped out of his stammering and nodded, reaching for the first aid kit he had put next to the couch while Richter had been taking a shower.

Richter was, of course, well aware of the fact that he could just cast first aid and heal the wound himself but let's be honest, having Emil take care of him was more appealing.

Emil turned to Richter, a small cotton cloth in his hand, assumingly with a bit of alcohol on it. He gently cleaned the wound; and Richter now reconsidered on casting first aid as the alcohol started to sting. He let out a small grunt and pulled away from Emil.

''Come on, I have to clean it.'' Emil pouted a bit, worry evident on his face. Richter sighed; seriously Emil could be too caring at times. If he wanted to endure this, he just had to come up with something to make it more…endurable.

Emil leaned in and again, Richter leaned back, his backside now touching the couch.

''H-hey, cut it out.''

Richter leaned up, easily avoiding the evil cloth. He reached behind Emil's waist and pulled the boy on his lap before brushing his lips against Emil's.

''Make me.''

This resulted in Emil blushing like mad, and in an attempt to avoid answering Richter he tried once more to press the cloth on the wound. Richter, however, had foreseen this and simply let himself fall back on the couch. Due to his position on top of Richter, Emil toppled over, meeting Richter's solid and still damp chest. Ignoring his aching shoulder Richter tilted Emil's chin up and kissed the boy.

Emil forgot the cloth and melted into the kiss, his body relaxing into Richter's. Richter's hand moved upwards, fingers moving through strands of blonde hair. Emil shivered at the touch and leaned in a bit more as Richter's lips moved against his, eager for more.

Curse those who interrupted.

Marta came bursting in, not considering to knock before coming inside.

''Hey Emil! We're invited to…uhm…''

''Marta!''

Emil jolted up giving Richter a quick apologetic glance for putting pressure on the man's shoulder.  
As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, Colette, Lloyd and Zelos came in too, all coming to a halt at the scene.

''Uhm! I-I! W-what?'' He almost started to wave his arms around like a madman, panic welling up inside him.

Marta stood there with wide eyes, Colette was happily braiding said girl's hair, Lloyd was punching Zelos, telling him to stop laughing even though he himself also failed at preventing a grin from appearing on his face.

''W-What are you doing here?'' Emil asked, voice sounding as if he had inhaled helium.

''W-we were invited to come to the amusement park in Altamira by Regal…S-so.'' Marta blushed, not really daring to look Emil in the eyes.

''Let them be Marta dear, it looks like they have their own amusement park here.'' Zelos snickered.

''They have their own amusement park? As in a board game? I love board games!''  
Everybody stared at Colette, who was beaming at the idea of playing something like that.

Zelos gave Lloyd a look that said '' You could have ended up with that instead of me.'' Lloyd returning a look that said ''Thank Martel I didn't.''

''Uhm…We'll just go by ourselves.'' Marta backed away, followed by Colette who was still ranting about wanting to play that board game.

''Have fun here,'' Zelos winked before Lloyd dragged him of and closed the door behind them.

Emil now realized he was still sitting on the man's lap, his hands on Richter's chest to support himself. And that Richter didn't seem to mind this made it all the worse.

The others would never let him live this down.

Still blushing, he reached for the bandage he had placed on the table before all of this occurred, and still not getting off, placed it on Richter's wound, the sticky edges holding it in place.

''Uhm…'' Emil blushed, unsure of what to do. He was about to finally get off, when Richter stopped him. He placed his hands on Emil's waist and leaned up again. He brushed his lips against Emil's before pressing against them more firmly. Emil melted into the sensation of being kissed once more and worries now forgotten, he wrapped his arms around Richter before tentatively kissing him back.

The others could keep that amusement park.

* * *

**A/N**

***giggles* poor Emil. Just take a ride in a rollercoaster and you'll be fine.**

***sigh* I hate it that my friends hate yaoi, now I can't go all ''Look I wrote something!'' at moments like these I could kill myself for actually caring what they think.**

**But YAY the story itself has 1347 words! It's a miracle!**


	3. Cuddling

**Title: Cuddling**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: T**

**A/N**

**I can't believe it took me this long to come up with a word like this. Believe it or not but the only words that got stuck in my head were chocolate and climax O.o. I have no idea how that would have ended but I doubt it would be considered healthy. On the other hand, I don't think the amount of Richter X Emil I write is considered healthy either.**

P.s Ignore the cat's name, it was the first thing that popped up in that crazy mind of mine.  


* * *

_Emil liked cuddling. Maybe loved was a better word. It fitted him all too well. He expected Richter not to like it though, with the man being pretty curt. But as time passed it appeared Richter quite enjoyed it. Well, he liked holding the boy and the fact that the boy's craving for hugs and cuddles gave him the chance to do so made him love the cuddling as well. So cuddle they did._

''Hey Mister Whiskers.'' Emil bent down to pet the gray cat mewling at his feet, smiling as the creature purred at his touch. The cat sniffed at the bag filled with groceries and mewled again in a demanding way.

''Sorry, no tuna today.'' Emil petted the cat one more time before he got up and walked to the house. Holding the bags in one hand he opened the door and walked inside, placing the bags on the kitchen table and stretching his arm in relief. He checked the clock; it read twelve. Emil sighed and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Who would have known Richter was such a sleepy-head?

''R-Richter?'' He knocked on the door before going inside, and indeed, the man was still asleep, or maybe he'd gone back to sleep after a bathroom visit you couldn't be sure with this man. Richter grunted and sat up, looking at Emil with not-too groggy eyes. He'd been right, Richter had just gone back. Emil blushed a bit at the sight of Richter's chest.

''Come on, you can't sleep all day.'' Emil pouted a bit and walked up to the man. He sat down next to him not sure if he could hug the man or not.

''If only…'' Richter muttered, arching his back and stretching his arms.

Emil blushed as gravity pulled the covers down and more of Richter's chest was exposed. Emil turned his head away but yelped as an arm was wrapped around him and he was pulled against Richter's bare chest. Apparently the man was more awake than he let on.

Richter easily lifted Emil up and placed the boy on his lap, enjoying the blush that colored Emil's face as the boy had to wrap his legs around his waist to avoid an uncomfortable position. With the boy now on higher level Richter was able to place his head against Emil's chest and listen to the now slowing heartbeat with closed eyes, his breath warming Emil's chest, the clothing not forming an obstacle. Emil however, didn't understand what Richter was doing and tried to pull back and look Richter in the eyes. He found himself immobilized as Richter's arms were around him and prevented him from pulling away.

''R-Richter? Wh-''

''Your heartbeat calms me.''

''O-oh…Even when it's beating this fast?'' Emil tried to make it sound like a joke but flinched as Richter looked up.

''S-sorry…''

Richter chuckled and pressed his lips against Emil's, silencing his apology. Emil tensed up for a brief moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Richter's neck. Richter's lips moved against his and unwittingly placed his hands on the boy's waist to pull him closer. After a while Richter pulled back to allow the both of them to breathe. Emil rested his head on one of his arms, still locked around Richter's neck, and breathed in Richter's scent. Richter let a small smile form in his face and placed light kisses on Emil's shoulder, who let out a small giggle.

''It tickles.''

Richter smiled and nuzzled Emil's hair. Said blonde let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Richter while playing with strands of red hair, twirling them around his finger.

''As much as I love this,'' Richter kissed Emil's neck before letting go of the boy who, surprisingly, kept holding on to the man.

''Emil?'' Richter raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh.

''Hmm?'' Emil was turning sleepy and didn't notice Richter had let go of him. So when he did let go of the man he yelped once more as he fell back on the mattress. Richter crawled somewhat on top him and kissed his forehead before pulling back to hover above Emil's head, his hair caressing Emil's face as it was pulled down by the gravity. He placed another brief kiss on Emil's lips.

''Never mind, I'm going to make myself something to eat.'' His lips curved upward into a small smile at the sight of the boy underneath him.

Emil's eyes widened. ''No! I'll make you something!'' He murmured something else about not wanting Richter to die and got of the bed as Richter got off of him. While Richter was putting more clothes on, Emil went to the kitchen to make some French toast for the both of them. While baking them Emil touched his waist, tracing the warmth Richter's arms had left behind. He frowned and turned the toast. He wanted Richter's arms around him again. Turning of the stove he placed the toast on a plate, placing it on the table just as Richter came in, who raised his eyebrows.

''Butterflies huh?'' He wrapped his arms around Emil again, eyes on the Butterfly –shaped food.

''Would you rather have hearts?''

Emil playfully stuck out his tongue, blushed and quickly pulled it back before Richter would come up with ideas. Said man chuckled, grabbed the plate and walked over to the couch. Emil followed him with his own toast and sat down on his knees in front of the small coffee table that was placed in front of the couch. They ate in a comfortable silence, minutes passing by. After they were done Emil stood up and took Richter's plate, bringing both to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. He walked back but stopped a few feet away from Richter, blushing and tracing the faint trace of warmth on his waist.

''Uhm…R-Richter? Could I...cuddle with you again?'' He blushed and looked at the ground, feeling stupid for asking.

''Come here.''

''Huh?'' Emil looked up at Richter, afraid to be scowled at.

''I said come here.''

He hesitantly stepped closer to the man, wondering if Richter was angry or if he had something else in his mind. Once he was within arm's reach Emil found himself pulled against Richter once more. They shifted so that Emil's back was against Richter's chest, the boy sitting between the older man's legs. Richter kissed the top of Emil's head, both of his arms wrapped around the boy. Emil snuggled up closer into the warming embrace and smiled, holding one of Richter's arms against his chest. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the warmth that seeped through their clothes. However Richter was not satisfied with just cuddling. Using his free arm as support he sat up, Emil letting go of his other arm and pulling back to give Richter a questioning look. Richter placed his hand under Emil's chin and leaned in to place a kiss on Emil's lips. Their eyes drifted closed and they both gave in to the sensation that the kiss brought; Richter wrapping one arm around the boy's frame and placing his other hand behind Emil's head, Emil blushing and clutching Richter's upper arms as he was, once more, pulled against the man. He slightly shivered at the feeling of Richter's tongue tracing his lips, a silent question for entrance.

He briefly wondered why it never stayed with cuddling but decided it didn't really matter as he opened his mouth and gave in to every sensation that surged through his body.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know the first little paragraph looks a little weird, but believe me it was necessary. And LOL, Richter needs to make up his mind. One minute he's wrapping his arms around Emil, the next he leaves the poor boy without the warmth that they bring.**

**I've already got an idea for the D but school is driving me crazy. Test week is coming up YAY (read: =.=) I'm nearly ripping my hair out at the amount of studying I need to do and the fact that I also have ''normal'' homework. Yeah, writing a summary about a whole fukin' chapter is normal. 32 pages! And no illustrations! What's happening to the world?**

***sigh* alright, the best of luck to all my reviewers, I know some of you have more shit going on than me and I'm not really in the position to complain.**

**See y'all next chapter!**


	4. Distracting

**Title: Distracting**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: T**

**A/N:**

**Yeaah spring!:D I love the spring. And I'm pretty sure Richter loves it too, at least from now on he does. Now something else: I'd like you Emil X Richter fans out here to visit my DA page (Idrill-tales). I've posted some Richter X Emil art, and I'm planning on more of those in the future. Anyhow now back to the story. This one is a bit short and it has more dialogue, rather than description.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ah yes, spring. Birds chirping, longer days, flowers, hormones, yes, spring was good. However, to Emil this also meant a big clean-up. He was standing in the middle of the room, scratching the back of his neck. In general, their house wasn't really messy. Richter usually cleaned up his own mess and Emil did the same for his own. He arched his back and sighed. He had already cleaned most of the rooms, the kitchen, living room and the hallway being the only ones remaining. Sighing, Emil went to the kitchen, where he had prepared a bucket with warm water and something that would be good to clean with, dropped a sponge in it and started the task of cleaning the kitchen. He scrubbed the cupboards, fridge, floor, sink well…everything that belonged to a kitchen. After about half an hour he got up and arched his back, sighing. Walking to the windows he opened each and every one of them, breathing in the fresh air.

After letting the sun beams warm his face for a few minutes, Emil walked down the hallway and grabbed the vacuum cleaner he had used for the bedroom some time before. Walking back to the living room he plugged it in and turned it on. Not satisfied yet he also turned on the radio before getting to work. Slightly swaying his hips along with the song Emil moved through the room and was too occupied with cleaning, therefore not noticing the door opening and Richter walking in.

''Emil,''

Emil didn't hear Richter and continued to sway his hips, causing Richter to suppress the urge to jump him.

''Emil.''

Again, the boy did not hear Richter, so the man decided to just unplug the vacuum cleaner and turn down the radio.

''H-Hey!'' Emil swirled around, startled by the sudden lack of sound.

''What are you doing?'' Richter crossed his arms an arched an eyebrow, the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

''Uhm…cleaning?''

Richter chuckled as he walked up to the boy. He bent over a bit, his breath tickling Emil's face. ''Yes, I can see that.''  
Letting out a nervous laugh Emil shifted on his feet. Richter lied down on the couch and took of his glasses, rubbing his eyes before putting them back on. Knowing Richter all too well Emil handed him the book he had been reading for the past few days from the coffee table, giving the man a smile as he did so. He blushed as Richter's hand touched his longer than necessary, assumingly on purpose.

''Thank you.''

Emil smiled and while Richter opened his book he walked back to the wall and plugged the vacuum cleaner back in, resuming the interrupted task. Richter finally found the right page and started reading, trying to block out the noise and Emil moving in the corner of his eye.  
_  
hnnnnnng  
hnnnnnng  
hnnnnnng_Richter pursed his lips together, trying to focus. Emil brushed past him, leaving a faint, undefinable yet sweet smell in the air around him. Richter ignored the heat that started to pool in his lower abdomen and averted his eyes back to the book again.

_hnnnnnng  
hnnnnnng _

''Emil,'' The boy didn't respond.

_We need to buy a more silent vacuum cleaner_

''Emil.'' Raising his voice loud enough for Emil to hear he finally got the boy's attention. Emil turned off the cleaner and cocked his head to the side, giving Richter a questioning look.

''W-What is it?''

''Stop it. You're distracting.''

''Oh…I'm sorry.''

Emil's shoulders slumped down as he apologized, his gaze turning downwards. Richter sighed and pushed his glasses up a bit.

''Never mind, do as you like.''

Richter turned his attention back to the book once moreand after hesitating for a moment Emil turned the cleaner back on. Richter succeeded on focusing on the book for five whole minutes when Emil distracted him once more, this time by bending over to be able to clean the area under the couch.

''That's it.''

With the vacuum cleaner moved over next to the couch Richter moved his foot from on the couch to above the press-switch and dropped it, the annoying sound fading as the vacuum cleaner was turned off. Emil found himself yelping and dropping said object as he was pulled down, his back meeting Richter's chest.

''R-Richter?''

Richter simply responded by pressing his lips on the back of Emil's neck before turning the boy around to face him and pressing his lips on Emil's in a demanding kiss. Emil gasped at the sudden action, Richter using the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He pulled back a few seconds later, giving Emil another bruising kiss before giving the boy the chance to breathe again. Emil's face was flushed and his mouth was still open, taking in short shaky breaths.  
Somewhere in the back of his head Emil noticed the radio was still on and he would have made an action to turn it off if it wasn't for the fact that Richter's hands were on his body again, one on the back of his head, the other on his lower back , both pulling his body towards the older man's. Breath tickled his skin.

''You were distracting me again.''

''…O-oh…''

Richter arched an eyebrow, this wouldn't do. He let go of Emil, who made a movement to stop him by reaching out to grab him, but blushed as he realized his own action. Richter chuckled and Emil let out another yelp as Richter lifted him up and threw him, not so charmingly, over his shoulder. Emil blushed as Richter, undoubtedly on purpose, placed his hand on Emil's butt to prevent him from falling off. Richter let out another meaningful chuckle as he walked away with the boy on his shoulder.

''W-Wait! R-Richter! I still need to clean the hallway!'' Emil clutched the back of Richter's tunic, trying to get the man to let him go, struggling as the wooded door to the bedroom was opened.

''That will have to wait then, won't it?'' Richter answered, as he used his foot to close the door behind them. 

* * *

***Perverted grin* oh my, such a shame Emil will need to clean the bedroom again afterwards. I have to admit I imagined this whole scene with Emil wearing a maid suit…And I noticed my fics are to contradicting, I mean, How the hell does he plug in a vacuum cleaner in a world with no electricity?...Maybe he uses one on magi-technology…hmm*ponders*…yeah, let's just keep it with that.**

**And OH MY FREAKIN GODDES MARTEL! I'M SO EXCITED! This Sunday, me and some of my Team Retard friends are going to the Yaycon! And for those of you who don't know, it's a yaoi/yuri con! I mean, hell yes! They have organized lots of stuff, including a bingo with their own black butler! I'm joining the bingo party just for the sake of that one thing! Even though I know I'll never win, I'm as lucky as….the most unlucky person in the world?...Well that's a bit awkward but you get my point:D**

**…The only thing I'm freaking out about is the fact that I'm probably the only person standing at the yaoi section, I'm not feeling to comfortable about that. Now…what works against an insanely large amounts of stress?**


	5. Easter

**Title: Easter**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**I thought I'd put this up before my test week starts. And my friends how I loved the Yaycon! I've walked around wearing cat-ears half the day, I've bought fluffy cat paws and red lenses (which are perfect to scare my momXD) , I've got volume 4 of Kuroshitsuji and I now have a Grell plushie!(Google him, I command you!) I seem to have a thing for bad-ass and long-haired redheads tehehee... It was so much fun; they also had cosplay acts (including real-life action!) and interviews with some yaoi/yuri drawers or writers.**  
**Anyhow without further ado:**

* * *

''Come on Richter''

Emil looked up to the man, tugging his sleeve. They were invited for Easter-breakfast at Zelos' mansion along with the others and Emil desperately tried to get Richter to come along as well.

''Come on, it will be fun.'' Richter arched a slender eyebrow, crossing his arms. Emil grabbed Richter's hand, blushing a bit as the man squeezed his hand in response. He tried to pull Richter to the door but failed. The man stood his ground and Emil let out a small breeze. Why had he fallen for this man again?

...Oh, right.

He let out a sigh and looked at his feet.

...

...

...

''Please?''

Richter cursed inwardly and placed his hand on his face, pushing up his glasses and letting out a sigh.

''Emil…''

''Please Richter?''

Richter let out something between a growl and a grunt as he pulled at their still locked hands. Emil nearly tripped but was stopped by Richter who wrapped an arm around him and lifted him up, placing a kiss on his lips, only to pull back after nothing more than a few seconds.

''Fine.''

Richter let go of Emil's hand and walked to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. Even though he was blushing Emil let the smallest grin appear on his face, knowing all too well Richter couldn't say no to a pleading Emil.

''But I'll get to have my way with you tonight.''

''W-what? T-that's not fair!'' Richter chuckled and Emil pouted. That had been an unnecessary remark; Richter already got to have his way with him anyways.

It didn't take them very long to get to Meltokio, seeing they had a Rheaird. They were delayed because of strong winds, resulting in Emil wrapping his arms around Richter tight enough to kill, if it wasn't for the fact that this was Richter. But they got to Meltokio without falling off; let it be due to the strong winds or to Richter losing his patience. Not knowing where Zelos lived, Richter told Emil to lead the way. They reached the mansion in minutes and Emil rang the bell, smiling as the door was opened by Sheena.

''Hey guys! Come in.''

Emil smiled but gasped as he was glomped the minute he came in.

''EMIL!''

''M-Marta!'' Emil tried not to fall over as he placed his hands on the girls waist to push her away but of course with this being Marta he failed.

''Let him breathe Marta.'' Sheena sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

''Marta? Could you help me out? Oh, hi Emil!'' Colette stuck her head around the corner and smiled, Emil waved and smiled as well, gasping as Marta finally let go of him. She dashed off to Colette, followed by Sheena.

''Food will be ready in…I say 10 minutes tops.'' She said while making her way to the kitchen.

Emil let out a sigh and turned around to look at Richter, who raised an eyebrow at him.

''D-Don't give me that look!''

Richter chuckled and walked up to Emil, ruffling his hair. Emil looked at where Marta had dissapeared and let out sigh.

''I don't get it, even though she's with Colette right now…''

''And you're with me.''

''R-right.'' Emil blushed as Richter's breath tickled the back of his neck, forgetting what he meant to say.

Richter chuckled. ''All right, let's get this over with.''

They made their way to the living room where a large dining table was set and greeted everyone. Zelos was hitting on Lloyd, Sheena watching the two with a smile on her face, Regal politely declined Raine's offer to help with the food, Genis was trying to impress Presea, the stoic girl barely responding and Marta and Colette were giggling in a corner, giving Emil and Richter a glance before giggling more. Disturbing. After a few minutes the food was served. Smiles were exchanged. Laughs could be heard from the mansion. Emil sat across from Richter and gave the man an occasional smile while laughing with the others, Richter meeting his with a small smile of his own.

However, his smile faded as soon a set of yellow bunny ears was placed on top of his head.

Everyone grew silent and every pair of eyes focused on Richter and Presea, who had placed them.

''They fit.'' Presea stated, ever so stoic and oblivious. Richter tried to get the ears of but failed, Presea being the one to hold them firmly in place.

Emil pursed his lips together and placed his hand in front of his mouth, knowing the consequences that would follow if he would laugh. A small giggle escaped his lips, followed by a muffled snort.

''Emil…'' Richter narrowed his eyes at the boy.

''…pff…Hahahahaha!'' Emil lost it, along with the others. Richter glared at the boy as he finally succeeded to get the ears off. Emil was clutching his stomach, a few stray tears of laughter sliding down his face. He succeeded in stopping for a few seconds until he looked at Richter and broke down again. Richter glared at him; he would surely pay for this.

''I-I'm so sorry R-Richter!'' Emil managed to get out between tears of laughter.

Marta giggled.'' Emil, come with us for a sec.''

Emil was still laughing as he was dragged away by Marta,Colette,Lloyd, Presea and Genis. Richter stood up and made his way to follow the boy but was stopped by Zelos. The redheaded Chosen draped an arm around Richter's shoulder and led him away from the others.

''Yo, Richter, help me with the dishes will you? I would ask the others but-'' Zelos kept talking, oblivious to the fact that Richter tried to glare both his arm and head off.

Back in the other room a yelp was heard, unmistakably Emil's. Richter attempted to turn around but was stopped by Zelos.

''Let go of me. ''

''Let them be Richter, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.''

Zelos smirked as another yelp was heard.

''Let go of me.'' Richter shook off Zelos' arm with more force than necessary and the red-haired chosen blinked, before shaking his head with a smirk. He followed the man back to the living room, grinning as Lloyd and the others came in, dragging Emil with them.

''N-No! let go of me!''

''Come on Emil,'' Marta giggled. ''You look adorable~''

Emil struggled but wasn't let go of until Richter was a few feet away from him. In midst-struggle he was released, resulting in him stumbling towards Richter and bumping into the man's chest. It wasn't until that moment, that Richter realized what was going on.

Emil was blushing like mad as he looked up, clutching Richter's tunic. The others had somehow managed to force Emil into a bunny-outfit. An exact replica of the outfit the bunny-ladies in Altamira wear, only yellow. Truth to be told, even though it was originally designed for a woman to wear, it did look very good on the boy. Emil blushed furiously and even Richter's cheeks had the slightest trace of a blush, which could only be seen from up close.

''So this is what you all needed the outfit for.'' Regal spoke, sighing.

The others laughed, and Emil began stammering. He turned his back to Richter, who then noticed the outfit even had a fluffy tail, as said fluffiness brushed his leg.

''C-Come on! Give me my clothes back!''

Lloyd smirked and raised a bag above his head, Emil's clothes hanging over the edges. Recovering from his state of shock, Richter let his lips curve upwards in a small smile as everyone started to laugh at the blushing and stammering Emil.

Emil had been right, this would be fun.

* * *

**Oh my. I really have to thank Miracle of Oracles for this one. I cracked up while writing this.**  
**I first thought of making Richter go full bunny-modus, but I realized that would probably get him too OOC (As if this isn't bad enoughXD) So I decided to let both Richter and Emil have a little bunny-experience.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little crack- y oneshot. Even though Easter is still a long way ahead.**


	6. Fruit

**Title: Fruit**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for this, this oneshot is not only extremely short, but it also seems to be screaming HEY THERE! LOOKEY, LOOKEY! IMMA FILLER! At me, but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get rid of it! I think it's because I'm forcing myself to write something, even though I can't really come up with anything better. But if I won't write at least something down I might make the mistake to write things like these on my paper when making a test. (I did that once, I scribbled some details down on the back of my sheet, which I had to turn in at the end of the lesson together with my homework, but I totally forgot about it. I've never gotten it back though…) Anyhow forgive me.**

* * *

A few months ago Emil had accidently discovered Richter liked fruit. It wasn't something he had expected from the man. After placing some salad on their plates he noticed Richter would eat all the green leaves first, saving the small pieces of fruit for last. First Emil thought it was because he disliked them, but then he noticed Richter seemed to take extra time in eating them, even picking some more from the bowl when he thought Emil wasn't looking (Or maybe he just didn't care if Emil saw, either way he helped himself.) Emil tried to figure out what fruits the man liked best, not getting very far. Richter seemed to dislike Mango's and Oranges. Apples seemed to be just a so-so. But what his absolute favorites were? Emil had no clue. But he wanted to know, that would be fair. After all he was Richter's…Lover. Emil suppressed a blush. He never seemed to get used to being so.

Plopping down next to Richter Emil let out a small sigh, smiling as Richter pulled Emil against him while reading a book. Emil stretched his neck to see what book Richter was reading, but when he read all sorts of symbols from the elven language his head started spinning and he settled with snuggling up to Richter. They sat in silence for a while, their breathing and Richter turning the pages the only thing that could be heard. Emil bit his lip. No matter how silly it may be, he really did want to know what fruits Richter liked.

''Uhm...Richter?''

''Hmm?''

''Y-you like fruits, right?''

Richter blinked at his pages, pulled back from his concentration by the question. He turned his head towards Emil's, who blushed. Surprised about how observant Emil was to have noticed it he blinked again and nodded.

''Yes, what of it?''

''Uhm, well I was wondering…What's your favorite?''

Chuckling he tilted Emil's chin up and gently placed his lips on Emil's. ''Now why would you want to know that? '' The murmur against his lips sent sparks of tingling pleasure down his spine, unconsciously forcing him to close his eyes.

''W-Well…You know everything about me…s-so…'' Richter kissed him again before pulling back, stroking the boy's hair once.

''C-Cherries?'' Richter arched a slender eyebrow. Emil must be feeling quite bold today.

''No, I don't like the seeds.''

''Pineapple?''

''No, too much of an aftertaste.'' Richter shook his head and pulled Emil close again, his hand moving down Emil's spine.

''G-Grapes?''

Again, Richter shook his head, his hand now resting on the boy's hip. He turned his head towards Emil and crossed the small distance between them, their lips locking together again. Emil clutched Richter's tunic, doing his best to suppress another blush, but failing.  
This wasn't going to work, Richter was taking advantage of him, he knew he couldn't resist him. Richter placed the book on the table, an upcoming sign of what had yet to follow; Emil was the only reason for Richter to stop reading a book. Emil knew that if he wouldn't get an answer now, he would never know.

''U-Uhm…,'' About to ask what the man thought about bananas, Emil bit his lower lip just in time. Even he was able to realize the possible indication it may have. He was running out of ideas. Richter leaned over, Emil instinctively leaning back and thus lying down. Richter locked their lips again, but this time gently forced Emil's mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. Emil instantly lost any grip on his mind and lost himself in the sensation. Tentatively kissing back but tightly wrapping his arms around Richter's neck. Richter moved his hands under the boy's back, lifting him up again.

The truth was Richter really didn't have a favorite. And there was an easy reason for that. Fruits tasted sweet, most of the time, they were soft, delicious, refreshing and irresistible to him. Just like Emil. However there wasn't a single fruit that could get even close to how Emil tasted. Not even strawberries. Emil tasted amazing, from beginning to end. He was sweet, and he had this undefinable taste to him that made one part of him go wild from adrenaline, while his other part forgot about any worries that may have been on his mind. As long as there wasn't a fruit that could get close to that sensation, Richter wouldn't consider any fruit his favorite. He embraced Emil again, taking the boy with him as he stood up. His right arm moved lower, his hand once again on Emil's hip. Emil let out a small moan.

No, fruits would never do.

* * *

***drops to the ground***

**Well…that was kinda…awkward. And now I feel like someone should bring an Emil fruit on the market. (Imagine the money O.o)**  
**And which of you all know Yamato? The drummers of Japan. Well I'm going to their show in May and let me tell you this…**

**I'M SO DAMN FREAGIN EXCITED!**

**Again I apologize for this short oneshot. Now I've got to speed chance, Gotta go to work -.-**  
**See y'all next chapter!**


	7. Grope

**Title: Grope**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter (why am I including this each and every time? O.o)**

**Rating: T/M**

**A/N**

**ORANGE ALERT: D:D:D:D:D (Lol, I'm getting all excited about it)**  
**you have all been warned, this is slightly M-rated (More than slightly actually). So If you feel like that really is going too far, wait until next weekend for the next chapter. I was thinking during math a few days ago (Yes I know! I can't believe it either!) And all of a sudden this word popped up into that crazy mind of mine. One of my pervy friends loved the idea but said I could never write something like this...And I said I'd prove her wrong. So here it is! Now grope the person next to you!**

**…No never mind that, you might end up groping your best friend. Try explaining why you did it. ''Queen_of_bakas told me to! I can't help it! She's the law! She's my shonen-ai/yaoi guru! She's my goddess!'' (Notice the rare moments of arrogance here?)**

* * *

For how long have they been together now? Quite a while, but he didn't know how long exactly. In the back of his mind Emil found it ridiculous he didn't know, after all he was just the kind of person to keep track of this. And he was sure he would have been able to come up with the answer if it wasn't for teh fact that his mind was losing itself. The point was, it didn't matter for how long they were together now, the fact remained that Emil still jumped whenever Richter did something unexpected. Even though it really shouldn't be unexpected anymore. Talk about contradicting. Richter doing something unexpected usually involved at least one thing. Or two. And those things were called hands.

Those cursed and talented hands.

It would always start with a sudden touch, followed by those hands roaming over his body. Each and every time those hands groped him he jumped and gasped, but they were always replaced by moans, mewls and whimpers. Always. Emil assumed he responded just the right way to Richter, but he couldn't help it. When those hands would roam over his body, lifting up his shirt, resting at the rim of his pants or slipping underneath. He just couldn't help it. And today was no exception.

Emil had finished using Richter as a pillow. Not on purpose; the man had pulled the boy against him and Emil had simply fallen asleep against the warmth that the man's body gave him. After waking up after his little nap, Emil had grabbed himself something to drink and had plopped down next to Richter again. After finishing his drink he had grabbed a book at random and immediately placed it back as he recognized the weird symbols of the elven language. They really had way too many books written in that language; maybe Richter could teach him how to read it. Arching his back Emil had gotten up again, reaching over for the glass to bring it back to the kitchen. This was when the groping, of some sort, started.

Emil yelped as a hand closed around his wrist, the other wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him down. The back of his knees met Richter's legs and now no longer able to stagger backwards Emil lost his balance and fell down on Richter. His head met Richter's chest and he immediately found his face being tilted upwards and lips being pressed against his. He gasped at the sudden action, Richter immediately finding his way inside Emil's mouth. He protested, but gasped again as Richter's bare hand moved its way under his shirt, gracing his skin and causing him to shiver. Emil's free hand shot downwards, gripping Richter's wrist and trying to prevent the man from doing more. However, his other hand was moved downwards, guided by Richter's. The man's briefly let go of the boy's wrist, only to wrap his fingers around both of them. He pulled them up to his face and broke their kiss, Emil taking in a sharp breath followed by the smallest sign of a pleasurable whimper as Richter pressed his lips on the inner side of Emil's wrists, the warmth tickling his sensitive skin. The hand on his chest moved downwards again and Emil let out something akin to a mewl. He tugged at his wrists, but Richter didn't let go. He tugged harder as Richter's fingers ghosted over his skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps to appear.

''R-Richter!, '' Another sound of pleasure escaped his lips, contradicting his words. '' S-Stop it!''

''Hmm? I don't think I will.''

To prove his point Richter moved Emil hair out of the way with his face and planted his lips on the skin presented to him. The hand that roamed over Emil's frame moved lower. Emil twisted his wrists, tugging at them once more. Richter's hand reached the rim of his pants and he tensed. He gasped as the hand slipped underneath and moved, immediately causing a jolt of pleasure soaring through his body. Giving an extra hard tug at his wrists in response, Emil somehow managed to break free. Or so he thought. He leaped away from Richter and made his way to run for it when Richter's chest was pressed against his back. He froze as those hands were on him again in an instant, his knees quivering at the pleasure his body received.

''S-Stop it!...ah…'' Emil was unable to suppress the moan that escaped his lips, much to Richter's delight.

Emil screwed his eyes shut and his hands shot downwards again, grabbing Richter's wrists and trying to get the man to stop his torture. Now Emil always had this particular response, which indeed meant this happen frequently. He gasped as Richter's hands moved again, subconsciously leaning against Richter's chest. He slightly bucked his hips as another jolt of pleasure traveled up and down his spine, moaning at the sensation. Another jolt of pleasure followed, causing another moan to escape. His lips remained parted, allowing the other sounds to escape just as freely as the previous ones. He grounded his hips backwards, earning a groan from the other man. Richter moved his right hand up again, tilting Emil's face so he was able to claim the boy's lips with his own. Emil shivered and leaned more against Richter, said man slowly sitting down along with Emil.

This was the position Emil was currently in, his mind once more wandering back to why he still reacted this way. Every time he would struggle, and every time Richter would be able to turn it into something entirely else. It really wasn't fair.

''Tch…'' He held back another moan. He didn't even know why he still put up a struggle, his body didn't lie; he quite enjoyed this. Richter's right hand moved through his hair, the blonde strands twirling around the man's fingers, seemingly hugging them.

''Emil…''

Emil was only able to let out a small sound as a response. Richter paused in his administrations and Emil let his head rest against Richter's shoulder, now feeling the strength to open his eyes to look the man in the eyes.

''…You know I'll stop if you really want me to.''

He knew that. Richter always reminded him, even if he refused to stop moments before. Emil blushed and nodded. ''I- I know…''  
Richter gave him another kiss, tentatively pressing himself against Emil. ''So, do you want me to stop?'' Emil blushed again and closed his eyes.

''N-No…that's okay…'' It was barely audible but Richter heard it. Emil was kissed again before Richter guided him back to standing, down the hallway and into their bedroom.

And so, the groping continued.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my…this is more M rated than an orange…**

**I am now officially labeled as a pervert. I thought about waiting till the next one with this and use the word Harassment. But I already got a different one for the H, and I doubt I would have the patience for it. I'd probably rush the other G, making it seem like nothing more than a drabble. Also, the ending is rather awkward, but I really wanted to let you all know Richter would never rape our little Emil. Or his, rather.**

**There you have it. I wrote about sex. Sort of. Kinda...**

***Goes hiding in her smutty corner***


	8. Hair

Title:

Rating: K

A/N

partly inspired by this lovely art on DA in which Emil and Richter are enjoying their morning coffee while Richter is playing with Emil's hair. So adorable!  
Also…I lost track of the small plotline I had in mind…But I only noticed at the end and it seemed like such a shame to delete half of it and give it another shot. I'm quite pleased with the way it is, if I may say so (and I will, I wrote it after all.)  
Still, I hope you like it^^

-

two birds chirped and hopped on a branch in front of the bedroom window, staring at the two people in the bed. Both figures were in a nice and comfortable sleep, their faces turned towards the window, the older of the two being the one who was closest to it. Emil stirred in his sleep as the first rays of sunlight invaded the room and caressed his face. His eyes fluttered open and he held his hand in front of his face, his eyes not yet accustomed to the brightness. Next to him Richter stirred as well, but rather than opening his eyes Richter simply turned around to face Emil and hid his face in the nape of the boy's neck, avoiding the sunrays. He draped an arm over Emil's frame, pulling the boy closer. Emil blushed but pried Richter's arm of, the man letting go after giving him a sloppy kiss on the neck. Emil carefully stepped out of the bed, trying to disturb Richter as less as possible. He arched his back, flinching as some joints popped into place. Peeking from under his bangs to see if Richter was now fully awake he let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the kitchen. He boiled some water, preparing a cup of coffee for Richter and a cup of tea for himself. Filling the cups with the steaming water he made his way back to Richter, who was now sitting straight up, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He really was the only person able to make something like that look sexy. Emil shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

Emil handed Richter his cup and carefully sat down next to the man again, pulling the covers up to his waist. Richter did the same and took a sip from his coffee, the liquid slowly awakening his senses. They sat like that for a while, sipping from their steaming drinks and enjoying the comfortable silence along with the calming sounds from outside. Emil let his head rest against Richter's shoulder, smiling as Richer placed his hand on his head and started to stroke his hair. He let out a small giggle as Richter's hand moved through the strands at the back of his neck, instinctively pulling away from the hand. Richter raised an eyebrow at the boy, the slightest smile playing on his lips.

''What? You like this right?''

''Yeah I do,'' Emil blushed, another giggle escaping as Richter made the same movement at the back of his neck and he pulled back again.

''Then why do you keep pulling away?'' Emil laughed a bit, careful not to spill his tea.

''It tickles!''

Richter chuckled at this and moved his hand a bit higher, settling with twirling the blonde hair around his fingers. Emil continued to laugh a bit longer, being the kind of person who can't stop laughing at once. Well not unless Richter would give him a hand. He blushed again, but kept smiling as Richter carefully pulled him against his frame and the room felt back into a comfortable silence again. Richter kept caressing Emil's hair, the boy enjoying the attention the man seemed to love giving. When they both finished their drinks Emil got up and took Richter's cup from said man, bringing both back to the kitchen while Richter went to the bathroom. He quickly returned and patiently waited for the other man to finish his morning shower. As soon as the door opened and a damp Richter came out he slipped inside and shut the door behind him in the blink of an eye, leaving a stunned Richter drying his hair behind him. Richter finished drying his hair and slipped back under the covers, taking on the role of waiting. Emil returned with a towel draped over his head. He sat down next to Richter and moved his hands up to his head to dry his hair, but Richter beat him to it. Emil placed his hands in his laps and kept his head down as Richter rubbed the towel over his head, Richter chuckling at how adorable Emil looked like that. After drying Emil's hair as much as possible Richter went to the bathroom to discard the towel and Emil moved backwards, leaning against the headboard. When Richter got back He slipped under the covers and leaned back as well, but rather than leaning against the headboard Richter let his head rest on Emil's frame, Emil blinking at the unexpected action.

Richter looked up at him for a few second but then closed his eyes, a small content smile gracing his features. Emil smiled as well and let Richter do as he pleased, not averting his eyes from the man's face. Though he was pretty sure Richter noticed the staring, the man kept his eyes closed. Some strands of now dry red hair fell down, the bangs now hiding Richter's eyes from the world. Richter reached up to move them out of his face and sighed as they fell right back into their previous spot. Deciding just to leave it at that, Richter relaxed again. Emil however, kept staring at the hair, scowling. After a minute of just trying to stare the hair to fall the sides of Richter face so he could see him again, Emil's expression turned from a scowl into a curious one. He reached out but paused, his fingers only a few inches away from touching the red hair. Shaking his doubt away he crossed the short remaining distance and brushed Richter's hair out of the man's face. Richter opened his eyes to look at him with the smallest hint of surprise, before giving the boy a small smile. Emil continued to stroke Richter's hair enjoying the feeling of the strands that seemingly pooled in the palm of his hand, just before gravity pulled them down through the empty gaps between his fingers.

''It's silky.'' Emil blurted out, his face gaining somewhat more color in the shape of a small blush.

Richter chuckled and opened his eyes once more. He caught Emil's hand before the boy could pull it away and pulled the boy down, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He slumped back down and moved Emil's hand to the side of his face, giving it another kiss before placing it on his hair. He kept it firmly in place, patiently waiting for Emil to get the hint and resume his actions, a content expression on his face as the boy did so. Emil in his turn, blinked. He never expected Richter to be the kind of man to love something like this; it seemed too…sappy maybe? Emil couldn't really come up with the right word, but nevertheless continued to stroke Richter's hair in a steady rhythm. He looked outside at the birds that were chirping and kept hopping around on the small branch in front of the window. He looked back at Richter's face but his eyes were pulled down as the man shifted and the covers were pulled down to expose the man's chest. Emil blushed. The man's chest was rising and falling, almost in the same rhythm as Emil's moving hand. Emil looked outside again and smiled as the two birds hopped closer to each other. The smaller of the two rubbed its small head against the other bird's feather coat, as if in a loving gesture. Emil smiled.

''Hey Richter,''

He looked down as the man didn't respond. Richter's eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted. The man had fallen asleep again. Emil let out the smallest laugh and shook his head. He sighed and wiggled himself down so he could hug the man's frame, Richter draping his arm around him, even though he was asleep. Emil gave one final glance at the two birds before snuggling up to Richter, hiding his face in the red strands.

They really did feel silky.

A/N

Told you I lost track of it.


	9. Irresistible

**Title: Irresistible**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating : K**

**A/N**

**There, I barely made my invisible deadline. Busy life y'know? School is killing me and thursday was my mom's birthday. And we're celebrating it again tomorrow along with the family. She turned 49…**

**She's getting old.**

**…I better not tell her that.**

**AND I MADE CHEESECAKE! I love cheesecake. Ironic that I used cheesecake as part of my first Emil X Richter fic.**

**Special thanks to Antisora for helping me with an idea:D Yeah and more of course:D (Serious I have most of the titles all lined up but I couldn't come up with anything for the I.) Also the title presents more like a background-story. I can go on and on about how Irresistible Emil is, but I think we already know that. So just enjoy the cute/adorableness:D (And let us curse the shortness!)**

* * *

_''…I…I love you…'' The words were barely audible, the person's voice trembling. Too nervous to look the other in the eyes the person looked at the ground, fidgeting with their hands. At last the eyes gazed upwards to the other person, waiting for an answer._

_''…'' The person who the words were meant for didn't speak. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, looking away with a scowl on his face. Eyes widened at the action and tears welled up inside them._

_''Wh…'' No words were able to be formed, only a sob escaping the small lips._

_''…I'm sorry…'' The older of the two turned around, scowl still evident on his face as he walked away from the other. The smaller of the two shook their head, panic welling up inside._

_''W-Wait!''_

''Don't leave!''

''What are you doing?''

Emil shrieked and turned around in a reflex, resulting in his tumbling of the couch along with several pillows. Rubbing his head and clutching his chest he looked up to face Richter, a small blush covering his face.

''Richter! Uhm…'' Richter crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his amusement from showing.

''I was just watching TV, D-don't scare me like that!'' Emil grabbed a pillow next to him and threw it at Richter, who simply caught it before it hit his face.

Richter chuckled and walked up to Emil and helped him up, the boy blushing more deeply as he made the contact between their hands last longer than necessary. Emil broke the contact between their hands, dusting of invisible dust. He sat back down on the couch cross-legged, turning the volume down a bit before resuming watching the show. Richter made his way to the kitchen to get himself something to drink, taking in Emil's actions from a distance. A small smile appeared on his face as Emil leaned in, all of his attention focused on the program he had previously been watching in hopes of trying to understand what had happened. After a few minutes the boy let out a defeated sigh and turned to Richter.

''Thanks to you I don´t get it anymore.''

Richter walked up to him and sat down next to Emil, the boy scooting backwards in a reflex of his personal space being invaded.

''Well I'm sorry then.'' Richter simply tilted Emil's chin up and kissed him on the lips before pulling back again to look at his flustered face. Emil's blush deepened a bit and to avoid Richter's gaze he looked away, fidgeting with his hands.

_So adorable._

Richter chuckled and shook his head before reaching out for Emil. Grabbing the boy's hands he brought one up to his lips, looking at Emil as he did so and enjoying the even more deepening blush. Emil expected Richter's lips to make contact with his skin and thus let out a small sound of surprise as his hand was pulled at, therefore also his body. His face met Richter's chest and he looked up to the man, his eyes widened.

''Always so surprised.'' Richter chuckled and kissed Emil again.

Emil opened his mouth to object but then realized he really didn't have an answer and closed it again. Richter chuckled again and let go of Emil, getting off the couch and walking back down the hallway. Emil kept staring at the place where Richter's face had been just a moment ago for about five minutes before snapping out of it and shaking his head, oblivious to the fact that Richter had already returned and was now leaning against the wall, watching Emil with amusement. Noticing Richter, Emil stood up and walked up to the man, wrapping his arms around the man's form and murmuring something.

''What was that?''

''I want a hug.'' Emil blushed and buried his face in Richter's chest to avoid looking the man in the eyes.

Richter mentally sighed but nevertheless wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling as he felt Emil wrap his arms around him more tightly. It wasn't as if he could refuse to hug Emil back anyway. The boy was just too cute for his own good; it made it quite hard to let it end with this. Richter bent down and lifted Emil in his arms, the boy yelping and clutching on to Richter to prevent himself from falling.

''R-Richter?''

Richter kissed Emil on the lips, silencing the boy. Emil kept his mouth shut, wondering what Richter was up to. Of course he quickly realized what was going when Richter made his way down the hall, the door leading to their bedroom coming into view. Answering Emil's struggles and protest with a chuckle and a kiss Richter continued their way. He really wasn't going to let it and at this. Being so irresistible had its risks after all.

Neither of them realized the TV was still on, showing the image of two male lovers having finally found each other.

* * *

**A/N**

**…something is off. But I'm not sure what it is. Anyhow I think it is quite ironic that Emil is watching a gay show. After all he is quite the person to deny he's gay, even when in middle of…doing something…with Richter. *zones out***

**teheheee…**

**oh right. *shakes head***  
**Now, who's got a brilliant idea for the J?... I feel an upcoming writers block O.o.**


	10. Jealous

**Title: Jealous**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: T**

**A/N**

**Yup, I decided to go with Miracle of Oracles' idea. I used-lines to separate several scenes. I tried not too but it didn't work out. Not much to say besides that, I'm cold even though it's almost 25 degrees (Celsius, I have no idea how much Fahrenheit or whatever that is. Just that it's hot for this time of the year), I'm tired as hell and if I had fangs I'd bare them at anyone trying to get near me. Or scratch their eyes out, whatever suits me best. (Ironic thing to say while listening to Animal I have become.)**

**Enjoy my dearest dudes and dudettes.**

**…God I need a beer.**

* * *

Emil turned towards the large door leading to their house, smiling as it opened to reveal Richter. He raised a mug.

''Coffee?''

''Please.''

Emil nodded and poured the warm liquid in the mug, the warm damp caressing his face as it evaporated into the air. He turned around and walked up to Richter, handing him the warm mug. The man nodded as a thank you, carefully bending over to search through the mail lying on the floor.

''What's this?''

Emil placed his hands on the man's shoulder, peeking over it to see Richter holding a small blue striped card in his hand.

''Oh, that's an invitation from Regal and the others. The Altamira amusement park has several attractions and they're having a big fair tomorrow. We're invited as well.''

''I see, do you want to go?''

''Uhm…If you don't mind.'' A small blush appeared on Emil's face as he nodded, giving a small hopeful smile. His smile grew wider as Richter nodded and ruffled his hair.

''Very well, then we'll go.''

''Thank you!'' Blushing more deeply at how excited he was Emil shook his head, earning a chuckle from Richter. The man turned around and wrapped one arm around the boy, nuzzling the blonde hair.

The remainder of the day passed by rather normally; Emil was harassed, yet didn't really complain. Richter tried to cook but failed and almost blew up the kitchen. Emil got Richter to help him clean the mess up but ended up sending him to do something else because they didn't do much cleaning.

Normal indeed.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Emil woke up quite early. He was ashamed a bit, he felt like a little kid who couldn't sleep because his birthday was in a week. He sighed. He'd better take a long shower to kill some time. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get warm before he stepped out of his underwear. He tossed the clothing in the laundry basket and then stepped under the shower, shivering as the warm pleasurable sensation traveled down his spine and letting his body enjoy the warm water for several minutes. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he poured some into the palm of his hand and started to rub it through his hair.

Of course he jumped when a pair of hands joined his.

He turned his head to see Richter, who simply focused on washing Emil's hair. He turned towards the door, noticing he had forgotten to lock it; a fatal mistake.

''Stay still.'' Richter turned Emil's head back to the previous position, rubbing the boy's scalp.

Emil blushed and covered himself, moving a little away from the man behind him. Richter chuckled and gently pushed Emil's head under the warm water, washing the shampoo out of the blonde hair. Emil covered his eyes and patiently waited for the man to finish.

''Thanks…'' Emil didn't turn around to face Richter, knowing all too well the man would only make him blush more. Richter continued to massage the boy's scalp, Emil closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. The older man smiled and crossed the small distance between them, pressing his chest against the boy's back. Emil's eyes shot open and he blushed, but nevertheless he didn't move. Richter's hands stopped in their actions and moved downwards, but rather than assaulting his body, the man simply wrapped his arms around the boy and enjoyed the warm water together with him. Emil relaxed into the touch and smiled, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the man's body join that of the warm droplets caressing his skin. After standing like this for a few minutes Richter leaned forward and turned off the water before letting go of Emil and stepping out of the shower. He started to dry Emil's hair with a towel, the boy blushing like mad.

''There.'' He draped the towel over his shoulder and leaned in, giving Emil a chaste kiss.

''I-I'll go make us something to eat.''

Emil slipped past Richter and dashed out, leaving a chuckling Richter behind him.

''Put on some clothes Emil!'' He could only imagine the boy's blushing face.

After having dried himself of and putting on some clothes as well, Richter made his way to Emil, who had prepared some eggs and bacon. The boy really did like the clichéd meals. He sat down next to the boy and they enjoyed their meal in silence, only the occasional question for salt or pepper passing between them.

''Alright, let's go.''

Emil nodded with a smile and handed Richter his tunic.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

''Wow! This is amazing!'' Emil looked around, practically beaming in excitement. The fair was a big success; the whole park was stuffed, all people eager to try out the new attractions. There were street artists, and many stalls to buy food and gifts from.

''Indeed.'' Richter nodded and gave Emil a small smile, who didn't even notice it, completely taken in by everything around him.

They went to most of the stalls and Emil enjoyed it, even if they just looked around because of Richter, who refused to participate in the games most of the time.

''Emil!''

Emil and Richter turned around, both suppressing a sigh as Marta came dashing at them, Colette right behind her.

''Hi Marta.'' Emil gave her a small smile, Richter only managing a nod.

''Emil, Richter! I'm so glad you're here! Let's get into that new ride!'' Colette pointed at a new rollercoaster, one that had loops in it.

''I'll pass.''

Emil turned to Richter with a pout, but the man just gave him a stubborn look. He let out a sigh.

''Is it okay if I go?''

''Suit yourself.'' Richter nodded, already relieved that Emil didn't ask him again with those eyes of his.

''Thank you!'' Emil smiled at the man.

Richter nodded and answered Emil with a small smile of his own. ''Let's meet here in about an hour.''

''Are you okay with-ah! Marta! Let go of me!''

Marta had bluntly interrupted the two, taking hold of Emil's arm and dragging him along with her despite his protests.

''Com on Emil! Now is our chance! There are almost no people in line!''

Richter sighed and raised his hand in a half-assed wave, turning around to take a stroll of his own, hoping Emil would survive this.

''Richter? Is that you?''

He raised his eyebrows and turned around, a look of surprise appearing on his face as he took in the figure standing in front of him.

While Richter was recollecting himself, Emil was trying not to scream like a girl. The rollercoaster was awesome and it gave him quite the thrill, which was part of the reason he felt the urge to scream. The other reason was Marta, who was clinging on to him with all of her strength. Colette was in the seat in front of them, not minding Marta's behavior in the least despite the fact that they were together now.

The ride slowed down and came to a sudden halt. Everywhere people let out nervous laughs; their hair looking like it had been attacked by an angry bird.  
Emil stepped out first, followed by Marta and Colette.

''That was fun, wasn't it Emil?''

Emil nodded, a smile playing on his lips and his hands trembling from the adrenaline. They went in to several other rides too, Emil enjoying himself in the fullest. They met Genis, Raine and Presea as well, talked with them for a while and then continued their way, visiting several stalls. Marta convinced Emil to win a prize for her and after spending quite the amount of gald he succeeded in winning a small plushie for her, the small bear now choking in her grasp. Colette tumbled, resulting in her sprouting her wings and she got one for free, so she was now walking with a pink elephant plushie twice her size. Emil had won a second plushie; a small red lion, about the size of his head. Somehow it reminded him a bit of Richter but the thought alone made him blush. Speaking of said man, he should get back.

''Uhm. I'm going back to Richter.''

''Aww, but it's so much fun!'' Marta pouted, tugging at his sleeve like a little girl that doesn't get what she wants.

''Hehe…'' Emil almost visibly tear dropped and scratched the back of his neck.

''Come on Marta, if Emil doesn't go now Richter might get worried.'' Colette placed her hand on Marta's shoulder, smiling at the girl. Emil nodded at her with a smile, grateful. They said their goodbyes and went their own way, Colette and Marta going back for another ride, Emil walking back to where Richter told him to. He hummed while walking between the stalls, giving himself the final opportunity to enjoy the displays. Walking around a corner he spotted Richter and prepared himself for a dash at the man.

That's when he noticed the person he was talking with.

Richter's eyes spotted something, but when he looked around he saw no Emil, the boy having quickly ducked behind a stall. Emil peeked around the corner to look at the pair again.

It was a woman, and truth to be told, she was beautiful. She was taller than Emil, but still a few inches shorter than Richter. He guessed her to be about the same age as Richter, maybe younger. And she was talking to said man. More importantly, he was talking back to her, even going as far as to give her a small smile. Emil's hart jumped in an uncomfortable way. Who was that woman? It took him ages to get Richter to smile! And he still only smiled when near him. Finally Richter noticed him, making Emil suppress a blush. He hugged the plushie tighter to his chest and walked towards the pair, feeling more uneasy with each step.

''Oh? Who is this?'' The voice sounded kind and calm. The woman's blonde hair was tied up, but it was still long enough to fall past her shoulder blades.

''I- I'm Emil ma'am.'' He managed a bow, his heart racing.

''Nice to meet you Emil, my name is Rin.'' The woman smiled and let out a small laugh, then turned to Richter.

''Will you look at that, the boy has manners.''

Emil zoned out, he didn't catch anything from the conversation. He only noticed the woman and Richter, both of them perfectly comfortable with each other. And he didn't like it one bit. His face got redder with each smile the woman gave Richter and he flinched when she placed her hand on his upper arm.  
He felt out of place. They looked like old friends, or maybe they had been going out. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that.

''Emil? ''

He snapped back to reality and looked up to Richter.

''Huh? Oh I-I'm sorry what did you say?'' he cursed inwardly; he was getting all nervous for no reason. Sure the woman was beautiful, sure she talked to Richter without getting yelled at, she even got him to smile. She could touch him without her arm being cut off.

…And they looked like a real couple…A happy couple.

There was no reason to be jealous.

''I asked if you were okay. Do you want to go home?''

''Uhm…''

Emil panicked. If he said yes it may seem rude towards the woman, and Richter seemed to enjoy her company. But he himself certainly didn't.  
Richter looked at him, his jade green eyes piercing Emil's.

''You don't look too good. Come, I'll take you home.''

Emil nodded. It seemed Richter understood how he felt. Relieved he smiled at the woman and bowed. She smiled back and copied his action.

''It was nice meeting you Emil. Richter.'' She smiled at the older man and waved as they made their way to the Lezareno Company, where Regal said they could land with the Rheaird.

Their way back was spend without words, partly because it was heard to talk with the wind rushing by but also because Emil still felt uneasy. He kept thinking about the woman, replaying the scene where she touched Richter over and over again. He didn't even notice they had landed. When Richter tried to get off, Emil kept clinging on to him.

''Emil.''

''Huh? Oh sorry!''

He let go of the man and got off as well, following Richter inside and closing the door behind him. He made a move to turn around, but was stopped by Richter. Who slammed his palm against the door and pressed his lips on Emil's.

That's a new way of coming home.

Emil gasped for air as Richter pulled back, his arm still preventing Emil from going anywhere else.

''Now, feel like telling me what happened?''

''Uhm…what?'' Emil backed up against the door, blushing at how close Richter got. He hugged the plushie tighter as Richter raised an eyebrow.

''…''

''You wouldn't survive it.''

''W-What?''

Richter sighed. ''Rin, don't even try. Not only is she out of reach, she's also dangerous.''

''Eh? No! Y-You've got it all wrong!'' Richter raised his eyebrows again.

''Do I now?''

''Yes! I wasn't thinking anything like that…'' his voice lowered in volume with each word spoken, his eyes now lowered to the ground.

''Then what were you thinking?'' Richter leaned in, whispering in Emil's ear.

''U-Uhm…'' Emil's blush deepened and he clutched on to Richter's shoulders as said man's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, the plushie falling to the ground.

''Well?''

''I…I was thinking…that you two looked really good together…'' Emil's grip weakened, his voice once more lowering in volume. Richter had to strain his ears to make out the words, but when he did…

He laughed.

Emil looked up at the laughter, blushing.

''It's not funny…''

''It is Emil, it is.'' He kissed the boy on his lips, on his jaw line and behind his ear.

''There is absolutely no reason to be jealous. After all, I love you.'' Emil blushed even more, opening his mouth to deny it even though he was perfectly aware he was indeed jealous. Nevertheless he wasn't able to protest, as Richter kissed him again. The arms around his waist tightened, lifting him and causing Emil to wrap his arms around Richter's neck to prevent himself from falling as Richter carried him to down the hallway to prove his point.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

''Richter?'' Emil snuggled up to Richter, sleep already beginning to catch up with him.

''Hmm?''

''Who was that woman?''

''She used to be one of my teachers at Sybak's school.''

''Eh? Sybak had a school? '' Emil sat up, bewildered at this new information.

Richter nodded. ''Yes, those who did research there still needed tutoring in several subjects. If you did a good job on your research you got the privilege of going to the small school. And she was one of the teachers there.''

''What? How? she looks so young.''

''She's 44.''

''What?''

Richter chuckled. Emil shook his head and blinked. Still curious about Richter he opened his mouth once more.

''So you got the privilege?''

Richter nodded. ''Yes, but I quickly decided to study on my own accord.''

''Why?''

''The name Rin has several meanings, including Cold, Severe and 's say she fully lived up to her name.''

''Oh…But she was so friendly earlier today, and you smiled at her.''

Richter sighed. ''You really weren't listening were you? When she pointed out you had manners she also referred to me not having any, not now and not when she used to teach me. She made several accusations, also towards you. And I only smiled for my own safety.''

Emil blushed; he really hadn't been paying attention. ''S-so were you rude when you were younger?''

Richter arched an eyebrow at him and pulled him closer. ''I can't say I wasn't.'' Emil blushed as Richter pulled him against his chest, the warmth of the man's body reminding him of how sleepy he was. He was about to close his eyes when Richter stroked his hair.

''Emil?''

''Hmm?''

''You're cute when you're jealous.''

''Am not!'' Emil sat up, his eyes wide and a dark blush covering his face. He yelped when Richter pulled him down and rolled them over, pinning the boy's hands above his head. Richter lowered his lips on Emil's neck before kissing the boy on the lips, his hands moving lower.

He should talk to other people more often.

* * *

**If crankiness adds up to the amount of words I write I should be pissed off more often. I feel like some parts are a bit OOC, I can't really imagine Richter admitting Emil is cute.**

**Still I feel somewhat better. Less grumpy or Tenebrae-like (even though Tenebie is awesome.)**

**And guys! I lost my voice! And I have a Team Retard Birthday tomorrow! Normally I lose my voice AFTER spending a day with them! *sigh* **


	11. Kitten

**Title: Kitten**

**Paring: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back, Woot!XD My cornea has healed so I no longer have a bandage on my eye, it's just a bit bruised. The cut is healing slowly as well; it's only the concussion that's bothering me. I can write and sit behind my pc again, as long as I take a break after every hour and a half. It's quite useful, the concussion I mean, after all, now I know that there's actually something there:D. Anyhow I'll present you he next oneshot: Kitten. KITTY OVERLOAD!**

**… Alright…That just didn't make any sense…**

**p.s Sorry for all the alert, Fanfiction was acting weird.**

* * *

Richter noticed something was wrong the moment he stepped inside the house. He looked around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. The furniture was still there, nothing stolen or moved to a different place. He inhaled through his nose, but he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary either. He didn't hear giggles that would probably belong to Marta and slowly, his shoulders relaxed, the tension having built up in them disappearing. Of course as soon as Emil came into view the tension returned.

Emil smiled, but his jaw was too clenched, indicating he was nervous.

''Hi Richter!'' No stutter, the words spoken too fast to sound natural.

''Emil, did something happen?'' Richter tried not to sound too anxious as he spoke the words. He looked around once more.

''Eh? No, why would something have happened? Everything is fine!'' Emil smiled again, fighting the urge to flail his arm and run towards the bathroom.

''Emil.'' Emil had always been a bad liar, and Richter had always been able to see right through him. Today was no exception. He spoke the words low, making them sound more dangerous and causing Emil to flinch. He shook it off.

''Really Richter, everything is fine.'' He spoke the words more slowly and smiled again, slightly cocking his head to the left. Richter arched an eyebrow. Not only would Emil usually have given in by now, his lying had improved. If this wasn't for the man talking to him being Richter, he might have even fooled someone.

''You really need to become a better liar Emil'' Emil's face grew red.

''Shouldn't you say I have to be honest with you?'' The boy let out a nervous laugh.

''I would, but it seems you don't plan on being so. So if you're going to lie to me, at least do so in a convincing way.''

Emil let his head hang down. 'I'm sorry.''

Richter wouldn't phrase him for apologizing, so instead he crossed his arms. ''Now do you care to tell me what's going on?''

''U-Uhm...I-''

At that moment a crash was heard from down the hallway, assumingly the bathroom. Emil's head shot up and he grew even redder, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Richter suppressed a heavy sigh as he marched to the bathroom, Emil dashing after him.

''Wait! Uhm, Richter!''

Richter ignored the poor boy and opened the door, his eyes widening at what he found.

''What the…''

''Mew.''

On the ground before Richter was a small kitten, staring up at the both of them with big blue eyes. Some porcelain shards were scattered around the creature, along with dirt and a poor, innocent plant. The kitten mewled again, completely unaware of what it had done. For once, Richter was thinking he might be dreaming. The little ball of fur staggered up to Richter and nudged his leg with its head. Richter placed his hand on his face.

''Emil,'' He paused, recollecting himself. ''You were trying…to hide a cat?''

''Kitten.''

Emil quickly looked down as Richter shot him a glare. The kitten stepped on Richter's foot and mewled again, demanding attention.

''Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice a cat living in this house?''

''Kitten.''

Richter glared at the boy, who turned red. ''I'm sorry. Its mother died and it's too young to survive on its own…''

''So you brought him here.''

Emil nodded, turning a slightly darker shade of red. Richter sighed.

''Emil, I'm not sure keeping a cat would be a wise idea.''

Emil opened his mouth again, but closed it as Richter gave him yet another glare.

''Please? At least until it is old enough to survive on its own!'' Emil clasped his hands together and looked up at Richter, who arched an eyebrow.

''You do realize it will become a housecat right? It wouldn't survive if you kicked it out later either.'' Emil bit his lip, making Richter arch his eyebrows again. Emil did realize this. Heh. The boy was more cunning than he let on. He shook his head; this was no time to praise the boy.

''Emil-''

''Please! I'll take full responsibility for it! I'll give it its food, give him enough attention, House-train it an-''

Richter grunted and Emil quickly closed his mouth, realizing Richter hadn't even thought of that yet.

''Just…Please Richter?''

Richter looked at Emil, then to the small kitten nudging his leg, back to Emil and back to the kitten. He sighed and leaned down, picked up the small, grey ball of fur, and placed it in Emil's arms.

''Only until it's old enough, after that you'll give it to someone else, maybe Mr. Whiskers wants some company.''

Emil smiled as wide as his face would allow him to and nearly glomped Richter. Wrapping his arms around the man he rubbed his face against Richter's chest, along with the small kitten that seemed grateful as well. Richter sighed; glad no one was there to see this. He placed his hand on Emil's head and sighed once again.

What had he done?

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

The kitten proved to be quite the hand full. Emil cursed inwardly as he looked under the couch, searching for the gray little bastard.

''You lost him again?'' Richter called out from the hallway. How did he do that? How did he notice things when he wasn't even in the room? It was freaking him out.

''He's just a little curious.''

Yukio, as he'd named the apparently male kitten, was indeed curious, and loved to sniff around the house. And today he was on one of his little adventures again, forcing Emil to look and find out what he'd done this time. Emil heard purring coming from above his head so he sat up, finding Yukio staring at him with his blue eyes. The kitten mewled.

''There you are.''

He picked Yukio up, the kitten purring at his touch. Emil smiled and nuzzled the small head, Yukio purring even louder.

''Let's get you something to eat shall we?''

Yukio had already grown big enough to eat solid food, though the spoiled ball of fur still didn't prefer any hard kibbles. He sniffed at the tiny bowl placed in front of him and then looked up to Emil, sending him a questioning look before looking at the food again, glaring at it.

''It's coated in some sort of gravy, just eat it.''

The kitten mewled and poked the food with his paw but immediately pulled it back as the jelly stuck to his paw, desperately trying to shake it off. Emil laughed. He placed his elbow on the counter, his face resting on his fist while he regarded the kitten until he heard the rustling of fabric behind him. Turning around he saw Richter plopping down on the couch, the man taking of his glasses to rub his eyes. He placed them on the table and somewhat lied down, his right leg still on the ground, his other leg pulled up. He let his right arm drape over the edge while placing his left arm over his eyes. Emil looked at the man for a brief moment, a small smile playing on his lips. Walking towards the fridge he grabbed the juice from out of the door and poured two glasses. He placed the juice back and removed Yukio from the counter, the kitten spreading his paws as he was momentarily lifted into the air. Emil chuckled and placed him on the ground before bringing the glasses over to Richter. Yukio staggered after him close range then suddenly dashed at Richter's arm, mewling as he sniffed at the man's hand. Richter unconsciously petted the cat then stopped, as if noticing Emil's smile. He gave a grunt, daring Emil to comment his actions.

''Here,''

Richter removed his arm to look at Emil and the drink, and took the glass from him. He sat up to take a big gulp of the cold liquid. Emil sat down at the other end of the couch, smiling as Yukio tried to jump on the couch but failed miserably.

''Come here.'' He placed his glass on the small table before taking hold of Yukio's small body, lifting him from the ground and placing him on his lap. The kitten purred and rubbed his small head against his hand. Emil smiled at Richter, who raised his eyebrows, in turn making Emil turn a light shade of red. Yukio looked back and forth from Emil and Richter and decided Emil's lap wasn't comfy enough. He staggered over to Richter and crawled on top of the man's chest.

And started to play with Richter's hair.

Richter glared at Emil, who let out a nervous laugh. Looking up, Yukio cocked his head to the side wondering why Emil made weird noises. Suddenly its little mouth opened, revealing his fangs as a loud yawn escaped. He curled up on Richter's chest, not disturbed by the rising and falling. Richter tried to sit up without disturbing the cat, but sighed in defeat.

''You really gave him a fitting name.'' He muttered but Emil just smiled and let his head rest on Richter's knee, blushing as Richter's hand moved up to stroke blonde strands out of his face.

…

The silence that followed was a comfortable one; neither of them felt the need to speak words that weren't necessary to be spoken. Yukio still purred and stretched himself out. Emil smiled and closed his eyes, still using Richter's leg for support.

''…I think he can stay.''

Emil abruptly sat up, staring at Richter with bewildered eyes. Richter sighed and sat up, Yukio mewling in protest as he fell between Richter and Emil. Richter ran one hand down Yukio's back, not meeting Emil's gaze.

''Wh…Really?''

Richter nodded once, still not looking Emil in the eyes. It was bad enough as it was, he was not going to admit he'd come to like the ball of fur. But Richter's thoughts were interrupted as Emil wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him, hiding his face Richter's hair. Yukio popped up next to him, crawling from somewhere underneath Emil. The kitten crawled back up and started to play with Emil's hair, the boy smiling and petting the small head before he looked up at Richter.

''T-Thank you.'' Emil blushed furiously as he stammered the words before leaning in to press his lips on Richter's in a chaste but loving kiss. He pulled back with an even redder face and quickly hid his face again, hugging Yukio to his chest. Richter chuckled and leaned back again while wrapping his arm around Emil.

He could handle the kitten, if it made Emil happy.

* * *

**A/N  
**

* * *

**KITTYYYY. Alright so I was searching for a fitting Japanese cat name and according to the 'net Yukio means ''Gets what he wants.'' If I ever decide to get a (male) cat I am SO gonna name him Yukio. I'm gonna spoil the little thing. Just like I do with our current ones. Kismo is our (not so) little ball of fur, rather, he's fat. A BIG FAT BALL OF FUR! HA! And he's the king; he'll make you understand that. When he jumps on my bed and decides my leg is in his favorite spot he'll just sit on it and uses his big fat butt to move it out of the way (mind you, he's quite strong). Crisis (indeed, we named our other cat Crisis and I'll tell you, he lives up to the name.) and Kismo are in constant fight of who's the kingXD Which is usually Kismo.**

**So much for my rant about our cats.**

**Oh crap…It seems I need to visit the doctor again. There's this bump forming underneath the cut. Here I thought I'd get away without a scar.**

**Well hopefully I'll be able to keep writing. Or else…**

**RAWR!**


	12. Lightning

**Title: Lightning**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**The alternative title I had in mind was ''Lightning and Lullaby's'' but since this is a single-word challenge that won't be an option I guess. Poor Emmy-chan, I made him afraid of lightning. The poor boy is suffering thanks to my eternal desire to create something between these two. Also, come to think of it, I've never mentioned how I imagine the house…and seeing it's quite an important part of life I'll just…Y'know tell you a bit, feel free to skip of course.**

**So I imagine the house like this: you walk straight into the living room once you open the door, on the left the kitchen, on the right side couch/table and stuff. The hall is right in front of you (imagine you've got 3d glasses XD) and leads to the bedroom, where of course all the good stuff happens:3. On the left side of the room is a huge-ass bed and on the right side of the room is another door, leading to the bathroom. So there you have it. It may be or not be important, choose for yourself.**

**Now Enj-YES! HA! FINALLY, GOT YOU DAMN BASTARD! NO WAY YOU'LL GET AWAY FROM ME! (For the record, I'm playing Pokemon Soulsilver and finally got Groudon.)**

**Ahem, Enjoy.**

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

When it rains, it pours people say. Well that is certainly true in the land of Aselia. Rain could hold on for several days, and heaven would be drowning the earth in its water. Usually the rain was accompanied by a storm. Strong winds would bend the trees, the leaves desperately holding on to their branches. Dark clouds would form and billow in the sky, blocking out the rays of golden sunlight.

Emil hated it when it stormed. Because of the rain, the wind, the clouds and the lack of sunlight. He hated all of it. But what he hated the most had to be the lightning.

Well maybe not the lightning specifically, it was the thunder and the rumbling that scared him. Yet his mind made the connection. Lightning means thunder, thunder means the rumbling crashes and the rumbling crashes scared him. Yup, lightning was bad. He had successfully hidden his fear at the temple of lightning, shrugging it off by making jokes or by concentrating on Marta, even though she openly showed her fear. Or maybe she had been pretending, who knows, the point was; her clinging could be useful at times. But Marta wasn't here now. Neither was Richter. He cringed as another lightning flash made its way through the curtain, followed by the sound of crashing thunder. Underneath the couch a mewl was heard, Yukio just as scared as he was. Emil slumped of the couch and got on his knees, looking under the furniture. He gently pulled Yukio towards him and sat back on the couch, hugging the kitten to his chest.

Why? Of all the possible days. Just now when Richter wasn't here. The man wasn't far away, he had gone to…well he didn't know where the man had gone to. He only knew he wasn't here. He also knew that the man couldn't be too far away; after all he hadn't taken the Rheaird with him. Emil flinched again, hugging the protesting kitten more tightly. Another loud crash was heard, louder than the previous one. It caused Yukio to panic and he started to struggle and scratch Emil to get free. Emil let go in a reflex as Yukio's small claws scratched him, the smallest droplets of scarlet colored blood forming on the broken skin.

''Yukio!'' Emil didn't pay attention to the scratch, he followed Yukio who ran down the hallway and forced itself between the door opening leading to the bedroom. Emil followed and closed the door behind him, making sure the panicked cat wouldn't run off again. He flinched at the lightning flash that could be seen through the window and quickly made his way over to it, pulling the curtains in front of the glass in hopes of blocking out the flashes. Yukio mewled.

''Shh, it's okay.'' Emil lied on down on the bed on his stomach, his upper body hanging over the edge so he could look under the bed. Yukio was crawled up, using his tail as an embrace. An embrace that told him it would be alright. And it would, storms wouldn't destroy the world and it would lie down eventually. But that didn't mean they weren't afraid. So Emil let the small cat be and crawled under the blankets, pulling them over his head. He blocked out the sound of thunder and focused on the warm safe blanket around him, that one thing already giving him a feeling of safety. Even if only for a bit.

''Emil? What are you doing?''

Emil shrieked at Richter's sudden voice, not having heard the man enter the house. His head popped out from underneath the blanket and he looked at Richter.

The man was soaking wet, his red hair plastered to his skin and clothes, which in turn were also stuck to his skin. Water droplets fell to the floor and broke apart, only to reform themselves in a small puddle at the man's feet. The man took of his gloves and bag, the action taking quite some effort. He walked up to Emil and tossed the gloves on the nightstand, his bag falling to the ground with a small thud and scaring Yukio, who ran to the other side of the room and started to scratch the door. Richter raised his eyebrows and moved away again, making his way to open the door, only to be stopped by Emil who clutched on to his arm as another loud crash was heard. Richter gave the boy a surprised look, but it quickly turned into an understanding one.

''You're afraid of lightning?''

''I know it's stupid.'' Emil muttered, but cringed as the storm made itself known again.

Richter wrapped his fingers around Emil's wrist, urging him to let go. But the boy refused.

''Emil can I at least take a warm shower and put on some dry clothes?''

Emil blushed. ''R-Right.'' He let go Richter, who walked to the closet to grab some dry clothes, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Richter sighed as he heard Emil cringe again and decided to take a quick shower, despite the fact that he could use a four-hour during one. He stripped out of his clothes with quite the effort, turned on the water, waited for it to get warm and stepped under it. He sighed in relief but stepped out of the shower as soon as he felt warm again. He put on the dry clothes and tossed the other ones into the laundry basket, knowing full well you shouldn't toss in dry clothes. He'd risk the scold from Emil. When he stepped into the bedroom Emil was hidden under the blanket again. He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning against the boy. Emil's arms wrapped themselves around his chest and he sighed, placing his hand on the quivering boy's head.

Emil blushed as he tightened his grip on Richter, feeling stupid for being afraid of lightning. Afraid enough to hide under the blankets. He suppressed the urge to tremble, just focused on breathing. That was, until he got to focus on something entirely else. It was a melody, and quite the soothing one at that. And it took Emil five whole minutes to figure out it was Richter who was humming this melody. He looked up at the man, who was in turn looking at Yukio, who was in turn desperately trying to climb on the bed. Emil placed his head on Richter's chest. It rumbled, but in an entirely different way than the storm. He closed his eyes.

''What kind of song is it?'' his voice had returned normal again, the sharp, nervous tone no longer evident.

''A lullaby, I forgot the words though. Not that it matters, it's in the language of the elves.''

''Hmm.''

Richter smiled as Emil obviously calmed down. The boys grip weakened, turning more into that of an embrace than one desperate for comfort. He leaned forward to reach for Yukio and pulled him up, placing the cat in the small space between Emil's body and his. Emil partly let go of the man, his right hand now stroking Yukio's fur.

''I know it's stupid to be afraid of lightning like that.'' Emil murmured.

''You have all the right to be afraid. I used to be afraid of it as well but my years in Sybak helped me get rid of It.''

''I'm not going there.''

Richter chuckled. ''I never expected you to.''

Emil hugged him again, before falling asleep as Richter resumed humming the lullaby.

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

**I'm so cruel, I know I already said it but I feel so guilty. Poor Emmy-chan is the victim of my needs. And Richter-sama too of course. (Dudes, I have no idea how come but lately I keep referring to Emil as Emmy-chan and Richter as Richter-sama. He's like Aizen, only good and hotter:3 …Well he IS the game's bad guy but… to hell with it.)**

**Well I'm off again. I'm going to squeal some more at my other favorite character. GRELL-SAMAAAA (again the -sama….)**

***goes of squeeling***


	13. Misunderstanding

**Title: Misunderstanding**

**Paring: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**Sorry I'm late with posting guys. I only have 4 more weeks till test week and if I don't start working a bit harder I'm afraid I won't make it to my senior year. I failed last year too, (not because I couldn't learn, it was due to some personal crap going on) so if I won't make it this year I'll have to live without my high school graduation thing. You get me. And I'm not feeling well, I've been feeling nauseous and tired as hell for more than week, it takes me hours to go and do something as simple as getting myself something to eat.**

**Apart from that I found it hard to come up with this one, I was thinking about using Maid but I'm not too fond of cross-dressing, even though Emil would look incredibly cute in a maid outfit. So yeah. And it's quite the rip-off from jealousy. I still hope you all like it though.**

**Hugs for everyone!**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

''Yes- No, please listen I-''

Emil held the phone a few inches away from his ear, the voice on the other end loud enough to make a deaf person cringe. Richter pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation had started about half an hour ago and he was really running out of patience. He got up and walked up to Emil, who had his back turned to him. Pulling the phone out of the boy's hand he held it at a safe distance while Emil turned around and tried to get the phone back, failing.

_''But Emiiil! It's so boring here! Colette's at her family and didn't take me with her and-_ _''_

He hang up on her.

''Hey!''

''She's giving me a headache.''

''She's giving you a headache by just existing.'' Emil crossed his arms, the glint in his eyes betraying his amusement despite his serious expression.

''Which gives me all the right to hang up on her for the sake of a few minutes rest.''

Emil tried to keep a straight face, his lips pursed together in a thin line. Ultimately he failed. Richter let him laugh, keeping a straight face himself without any effort, mostly because he was quite serious. He did had that right. The phone in Richter's hand rang again. He sighed but before he could press the little red phone Emil snatched the phone from him.

''It's not Marta.'' He answered the phone and walked away, his voice dropping in volume.

''Hi. How are you? That's good to hear. Eh? It's already set up? N-No it's okay, I'll figure something out.''

Richter arched an eyebrow and looked down at Yukio, who mewled at his feet.

''Any idea what he's up too?''

Yukio mewled again and sat down, his tail twitching in delight as his eyes seemed to reflect that he did indeed, know what Emil was up to.  
Richter sighed. It was none of his business really, but that didn't mean he felt uneasy. After all, it was not like Emil to walk away during a phone call, the boy could care less if Richter heard.

''Yes. No that's okay, I'll wait.''

The boy walked back in, the phone forced between his head and shoulder as he poured himself something to drink. He gulped the drink down, swallowing quickly as the person spoke again.

''I'm still here. Yes. Alright then- what? No it's okay, I'm looking forward to it,'' The boy smiled, even though the person on the other end couldn't see it.

''Right. Bye.''

Maneuvering the phone back in his hand he broke the connection and placed the object on the table, gulping the remainder of his drink down as he did so.

_It's none of my business._

Richter fought the urge to ask Emil about the call, just barely succeeding. Emil remained oblivious to Richter's struggle; he just munched on a cookie while reading a magazine.  
He walked up to the couch, still reading on the way and blindly avoiding stepping on Yukio, sat down next to Richter and held a cookie in front of his face without looking. Richter arched his eyebrows at the boy, who sensed it and shrugged, gobbling it up himself.

Richter spent the remainder of the day telling himself he shouldn't ask, _that it was none of his business_. Emil had told him several times before to trust him more and as much as he hated to admit it, the boy was right. Several days followed without anything happening, slightly quelling Richter's uneasy feelings. Of course the ominous feeling returned when Emil thought Richter was asleep on the couch and sneaked out. As soon as Richter could no longer hear the boy's footsteps he got up, grabbed his tunic and followed Emil.

The boy didn't take the Rheaird, making it easy for Richter to track him down. It turned out Emil went to Palmacosta, straight to the pub. Richter was about to walk in when Emil got out again, together with another boy. Richter arched his eyebrow. He estimated the boy to be somewhat younger than Emil, he was a few inches shorter with tousled, light brown hair. The boy had his arm draped around Emil's shoulders, both the boys laughing as they walked away from the pub to a nearby house and went inside. Richter only needed to walk a few feet to be able to see them through the window from a safe distance.

Both the boys were smiling and laughing, and Richter didn't like it. At all.

_It's none of my business_

Richter crossed his arms and just stood there watching the boys talk and laugh. The brown-haired boy touched Emil's upper arm, causing Richter to emit a low growl and scaring the people that walked past him. After about half an hour of watching, growling and twitching the boys stood up from their taken seats and disappeared out of few again. The door was opened and Emil walked out, still talking with the brown-haired boy. Richter walked up to Emil for a few steps, far enough to avoid being seed, yet close enough to hear what they were saying.

''So I'll be seeing you next week then?'' The brown haired boy cocked his head to the side, smiling at Emil, who nodded with a smile of his own.

''Yes! I have yet to figure out how, but I'm sure I'll make it.''

The brown-haired boy practically beamed in excitement, clasping his hands together like a certain girl they knew.

_It's none of my business, none of my business..._

Both boys smiled at each other and Richter was about to turn around when the brown-haired boy wrapped his arms around Emil's neck, and hugged him.

_It is my business now._

Richter growled again as he marched up to the boys, grabbing Emil's wrist as soon as said limb was within reach.

''R-Richter?'' Emil yelped as he was dragged of and forced to let go of the brown haired boy who rubbed his head in confusion.

''Richter? Emil is this-''

''I-It's okay, uhm I'll talk to you later.'' Emil smiled one last time before he was pulled at again by Richter, who continued to walk back home.

''Richter, w-what are you doing here?'' Richter simply ignored the question and instead tightened his grip on Emil's wrist, making sure the boy wouldn't walk away from him.

''R-Richter! Let go of me!'' Richter suppressed a growl as Emil's tone turned pleading and kept focused on dragging Emil along.

''No.''

''Richter!'' Emil tripped as Richter continued to drag him along.

''Stop it! Y-You're hurting me!''

This made Richter come back to his senses, only for the slightest bit but enough to loosen his grip around Emil's wrist. Emil reached out to the hand closing around his wrist and tried to peel the fingers of, only to be pulled forward and released, sending him tumbling forward as he tried to regain his balance. Emil swirled around and opened his mouth to ask Richter what had happened, but the closed it as he saw the look in Richter's eyes. It had been a while since he'd last seen that look. Richter was not amused. No, he was outright pissed off about something.

''W-What were you doing out there?''

''I could you ask the same thing.'' Emil took a step back as Richter glared at him, his back coming in contact with a tree.

It was true Richter had grown less distrusting and harsh thanks to Emil, but Richter was Richter. His old manner of speaking would only be this obvious on rare occasions. Whenever he would start acting like his old self, so would Emil. His stutter would return and he'd grow more timid with the second.

''W-what?'' Oh yes, his stutter had returned.

''Who was that?''

Emil's eyes widened for a moment before his shoulder relaxed and he let out a sigh, leaning back against the tree.

''I told him so-'' Emil flinched as Richter's hand came in contact with the tree as well, several inches next to his head. He swallowed.

''Emil. Explain.'' He leaned down, his face now only a few inches away from Emil's.

''R-Richter, I'm not sure what you're thinking but-''

''What I'm thinking? Now that's a nice twist.'' Richter leaned back again and crossed his arms.

''Richter it's not what it looks like, he's-''

''It's not? Then-''

''You've got it all wrong!''

''Let me finish-''

''No! Listen to me!'' Emil tried to glare at Richter the best he could, Richter not being the one to be impressed, yet the man did not speak again, instead answered Emil's half-hearted glare with one of his own. Emil swallowed again, knowing he had, as ridiculous as it sounded, prepared himself for this situation.

''I-I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't tell you why I left, or where I was going,'' He carefully looked Richter in the eyes again, suppressing another flinch.

''But that's because…''

''Because you didn't want me to find out about your little crush?''

Emi's face turned red. ''N-No! He's not my crush, he's-''

''Emil you-''

''It's because of you alright!'' Emil bit his lips as soon the words left his mouth.

''Because of me?'' Richter's glare deepened.

''Y-yes!'' No turning back now. '' That boy is one of my far cousins; he'd heard of the blood purge and thought I was dead! His mother contacted me to surprise him!'' Emil's body trembled, but he wouldn't let Richter notice, as if he hadn't already. However the man was silent, and simply arched his eyebrow.

''Then why was he hanging all over you?'' Emil blushed, for how long had Richter been watching them? He shook his head.

''That was because he's still recovering from a leg injury. The reason I didn't told you was because I was sure something like this would happen, I thought I shouldn't burden you with it and just go…''

Richter would never, never, never even consider telling he felt slightly embarrassed at that moment. He felt like one of those stalker girlfriends. He felt like Marta, which was quite the terrifying idea. Richter just stayed quiet and so did Emil, who kicked against a small rock, sending it flying.

''…S-so…A-are you still mad at me?'' Emil looked up again at Richter, who huffed and pushed up his glasses. But more importantly he was avoiding Emil's gaze.

He was safe. Blushing, he took a few steps forward and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Richter. He snickered.

''What's so funny?''

''This. This whole misunderstanding.'' _The fact that I know you so well I knew this was going to happen._The words remained unspoken, but both knew they were there.

''It's good to hear you find it funny.'' Richter huffed again, making a move to cross his arms but finding it impossible to do so because of Emil. He sighed and placed his hand on Emil's head.

He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**If it seems rushed, that's because it is. I didn't have the time to come up with a name for the cousin so he's now called nameless,-tousled-and-brown-haired boy to me.**  
**Again, my apologies for the late update. I'm afraid I won't be updating every Saturday for a while.**

***sits on suitcase* IT STAY ZIPPED! (Talk about incorrect English) I NEED WEIGHT! COME, LET'S ALL SIT ON IT!**


	14. Nightmare

**Title: Nightmare**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter and implied…Ha! Ya Gotta read it to find out!**

**A/N**

**This one was surprisingly easy to come up with, though I think I didn't do a very good job on the angsty stuff. What can I say? It ain't my thing I guess, me loves fluffynessXD**  
**And I warn you all, it's a bit inconsistent.**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Emil rolled over to his side, his face twisting into a scowl. He cringed and rolled over again, clutching his abdomen.

* * *

_''I-I'm sorry!''_

_''That's all you can say? Just shut up!'' Emil cringed as he took a blow to his stomach, making him double over and gasping for air. He looked up and saw Alba looming over him, causing him to cringe. His heart was racing, his head pounding in a painful way._

_''Why are you still even here? Get out!''_

_''W-What?'' Emil flinched as Alba's glare deepened. He took a step towards Emil, who crawled back, away from him. His eyes widened in fear as Alba growled._

_''I said,'' Emil whimpered as Alba roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, his voice dripping with venom and disgust. ''Get out!''_

_Alba opened the door and pushed Emil outside, the boy staggering before his body started to float, and he fell down the stairs._

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

Emil jolted up in an instant. Feeling as if he could finally breathe again, he inhaled as much air as he could and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and let out a shaky breath, trying to shake away the uneasy feeling. Looking next to him he found an empty bed. Getting out of the bed himself he decided to go and find Richter, feeling the need to be with him. He suppressed a blush as he put on his clothes before walking out of the door to find Richter. In the back of his mind he memorized Richter was at Altamira and smiling, he went on his way.

His smile faded as soon as he entered the hotel.

The entire building was on fire, thick black smoke obstructing the view and making it hard to breath. The heat radiating increased along with the flames as the door opened, the oxygen allowing them to grow bigger.  
_  
W-What happened? _Pulling up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose Emil looked around in panic, searching for Richter. He ran to the reception and leaned over the counter, but no one was there. Assuming they already fled, Emil turned around and dashed at the emergency stairs. Opening the door he coughed as more smoke and heat hit his face, stealing his breath. He had to get out of there, and fast. But first he needed to find Richter.

''Richter!'' He looked up, trying to gain some sort of view through the smoke while coughing into his scarf. If he wanted to find Richter he had to go upstairs. More panic welled up inside him. He called out to the man again, but again, there came no response. Trying to gulp his fear away he inhaled as best as he could before dashing up the stairs.

The smoke kept hitting him square in the face, taking away his sight and making it hard to breathe. His eyes stung, water nearly overflowing them.

''R-,'' He coughed, doubling over and gasping for air ''Richter!'' his voice had lost most of its strength due to the smoke in his lungs, but he ignored it. He turned around to see how far he'd made it, his breath hitching in his throat.

Not only was he not even halfway, the fire had increased in its intensity. Flames seemed to cares the walls, but Emil knew better. Thick clouds of black smoke formed itself around the flames, billowing and filling the entire space with their presence. Emil's eyes widened as the flames gained more oxygen, the flames coming higher with the second. He swirled around and ran up the stairs, but his legs didn't cooperate. He could only manage a jogging pace, no not even that. He was running too slow, he needed to be faster.

The panic caused his eyes to water more, his sight becoming blurry. Coughing again and waving the smoke away he forced himself up the stairs, well aware of the flames catching up with him. A scream caught his attention, a familiar one. His head shot up, the door up the stairs muffling the sound.

_Lloyd._  
_  
_The surge of adrenaline gave his body the encouragement it needed, with one final dash he reached the door and opened it turning his head away as more heat and smoke hit his face.

''Lloyd!'' He coughed, trying to regain his voice. ''Lloyd!''

''E-Emil.''

Emil turned around, trying to locate Lloyd. ''Lloyd! Where are you?'' Lloyd coughed and groaned.

''E-Emil, It's R-Richter! He-'' Lloyd screamed, a bright color erupting from the corner he was in.

''Lloyd!'' Emil dashed at him at the same moment Lloyd did, as he escaped the cloud of black smoke he was caught in.

''LLOYD!'' Emil yelled and took a step back as the flames came dashing at him, Lloyd's expression one from absolute horror and pain. Lloyd's screaming intensified again as the flames burned his clothes, his skin, his body. Turning towards Emil he reached out for him. Emil was frozen in place, gasping and staring in horror the only things he could manage to do. The screaming stopped, along with every other sound, the heat, the smoke. All seemed to fade in the background, the only thing Emil could see now was Lloyd reaching out to him, his expression suddenly calm.

''L-Lloyd?'' Emil whimpered, but his voice was lost, while Lloyd simply stared at him.

The next moment two cries were heard, one belonging to Emil's who held his arms in front of his face, the other to Lloyd as he charged at Emil.

…

His eyes still overflowing with tears, Emil lowered his arms and looked up. The flames, heat and smoke had returned, more intense than before. However, Lloyd was no longer charging at him, his body now on the floor, face down. Several feet behind him, stood Richter.

''R-Richter?''

Another wave of panic hit Emil as his eyes caught sight of Richter's appearance, his mind making the connection between the Lord of Flames and the building on fire.  
Emil had frozen in place and could only stare at the man, his form, his stance, the look in his eyes. Richter's body did not catch fire; no on the opposite, it caused tiny flames do fall to the floor, growing into bigger flames as they did so.

''R-Richter?'' The man had previously been looking at Lloyd's body, seeming uninterested in anything else. Now his eyes shifted to Emil, their eyes meeting. Emil breathing hitched in his throat as Richter's expression turned from calm into a deadly glare. The flames around him seemed to run, from behind Richter to all around Emil, creating a ring of fire around them and preventing Emil from running away. Emil looked around in panic, trying desperately to find a way out but finding none. A glimmer in the corner of his eye caused him to turn his gaze back to Richter, whose glare intensified as he raised his sword and pointed it at Emil. Emil gasped. Something akin to a giggle was heard and a small hand was placed on Richter's arm from behind the man. Richter looked at the hand and then behind his shoulder at the person behind him, before another giggle was heard and the person stepped next to Richter. He gave Emil a smile. Emil's heart skipped a beat, his breath catching in his throat.

_Aster._

Standing there next to Richter was indeed Aster, holding on to Richter's arm with a bright smile. Richter looked at Aster, his expression somewhat sad. Aster's smile faded somewhat, his appearance becoming more blurry. He wrapped his arms around Richter and gave the man a hug, Richter's eyes widening as Aster's body no longer obstructed the view of the floor, the boy's body becoming transparent.

''Aster!'' His voice rang in Emil's ears as he gasped when Aster disappeared, leaving a horrified Richter behind. Richter looked around in a hurry, trying desperately to find Aster. He called out again, a flicker of fear showing itself in his eyes.

''R-Richter?'' Richter snapped his gaze back to Emil, rage evident on his face.

''You-'' His glare returned. Richter pointed his sword at Emil again. Emil's eyes widened in fear. He yelled as the flames around him intensified once more and Richter came dashing at him, sword raised with killing intent.

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

''Emil!''

Emil's eyes snapped open, only to find more red. Fear returned and he started kicking and struggling, trying to break free and run away.

''Emil! Stop kicking!''

Emil froze and found himself in bed, Richter's body pinning him down and the man's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

''R-Richter?''

Richter sat up, strands of red hair now no longer covering Emil's face. He sighed and got off the boy, running a hand through his hair. Emil sat up as well, disoriented.

''That was quite the nightmare I assume.'' Richter was slightly panting, his gaze fixed on Emil.

''Y-yeah.'' Emil blushed and brushed his hair out of his face, some strands of blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Richter got up and walked out of the bedroom, getting Emil a glass of water. Emil quietly accepted it and drank it down in one gulp, his body still trembling from adrenaline.

''Now care to tell me what you dreamed of?''

Emil shook his head with a weak smile. ''It's okay, it was nothing.''

Richter arched a slender eyebrow. ''That wasn't nothing, nothing doesn't make you kick around like that.''

Emil blushed and avoided Richter's gaze, afraid he'd still see the glare. Richter sighed and placed his hand on Emil's head. ''Suit yourself.''

''Sorry…'' Emil murmured, looking at his hands folded in his lap.

Richter shook his head. ''It's fine, once you've calmed down a bit you should try to get some more sleep.''

Emil nodded, Richter ruffling his hair before he lied down again with his back turned towards Emil. Emil scowled, feeling somewhat guilty. He let out a small sigh and lied down as well, snuggling up to Richter and hiding his face in the man's hair.

''…A fire.''

''Fire?''

''The dream, it was about a fire.'' Emil scowled.

''I see.'' Richter turned to face Emil and snaked an arm around the boy's body, pulling him closer. Emil closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again as the images flashed through his mind and caused his fear to return. He shook it off and snuggled up to Richter some more, ignoring Richter's tone that urged him to go on. He didn't feel the need to tell Richter. Not about Lloyd burning to death. Not about what, or rather, who had caused the fire. Not about said person's motives. Not about Aster. He'd keep it to himself, lock it away. And just hope it would never come back and that one day, he would be able to forgive himself.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N  
Yes, I do think Emil's still feeling guilty. Life isn't just about sunshine and roses; it is accompanied by rain and thorns that will always be a bother. That aside, I hope you guys like it. Or at least not hate it. And I'm sorry if it seems sluggish, I'm a bit stressed so can't really concentrate on writing without something that worries me pops up in my mind. Only two more weeks and school will be over, and I'm sure it'll go better then, so for now; my apologies for sluggishnessXD**


	15. Outcast

**Title: Outcast**

**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**Rating: T**

**A/N  
****I. HAVE. TIME!**  
**VACATION! Hell yeah! And only 2 and a half weeks and I'm off to France, and when I'm back I'll be 18! Yay, I'll be an adult!:D The world shall fear my adultness (*snort* Not really.) actually, the only good things about it are that I can go for my driving license, I can get myself a car (once I've got the damn money) and I can buy more heavy alcohol, I don't plan to, but for birthdays it's better to be able to buy something stronger than a beer really.**

**So , apart from those 2 weeks I'm gone (I don't know if I'll be able to post there, depends on the internet connection of course.) updates will be regular again.**

**And let's all thank Miracle of Oracles for the idea (Get down on your knees! I command you all!) , seeing I was having trouble coming up with a good title. Eventually it turned out short, and I mean really short. Like drabble short. And I made Emil about 19/20 years old in this. He's more bold (Not because I made him so, but because I'm positive being with Richter would have that effect on him.)**

**Enjooyyy~~~**

**P.S**

**BEWARE: CORNYNESS AHEAD!=D**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Every once in a while Richter would think back of the day he and Emil had first met, and every time the question why he had helped Emil back then would invade his mind. Was it purely because the boy resembled the other? For a long time this did seem the only reason that clouded his mind. Meeting Emil and looking at the body that so strongly resembled his dead Aster brought back too many memories to think of something else. However, later he realized it was only part of his reasons. Emil and he shared a part of their fate. Both of them had been different, both of them were treated as such, as trash. Both of them were outcast.

Sure, there were differences between them. Richter was part of a much bigger outcast, he was treated the way he was because of his race, and the threats and insults had diminished once the Sylvaranti entered the picture. For Emil it had nothing to do with race. Up till today he still wasn't sure what it was exactly, only that he hated it.

The next difference was the way the both of them responded to the way they were treated. Emil, of course, developed his shell of some sort and seemed to apologize for just existing. He become even more of a timid person than he used to be before the blood purge. Richter did the opposite. He too, shut himself out, but in an entirely different manner. He became harsh, and turned into the somewhat cruel man he is by using anger as a response to those around him.

But nowadays it is different. By meeting each other they adapted and found a new balance. Emil, thanks to Richter's somewhat crude methods, learned to become less timid and show the world who he was without apologizing, even proud to be there. In turn, his kindness helped Richter to show him he didn't need to be as harsh and the man had grown more accepting and slightly less suspicious about other people. Slightly.

Both of them pondered about this and sometimes they both seemed to think about the same thing at the same time, just like today. Richter looked down on Emil's face resting in his lap, the scowl on his face losing some of its sharp features as Emil opened his eyes and caught his gaze. Emil smiled and sit up, and after stretching himself he crossed his legs and sat down next to Richter, staring at his own hands folded in his lap. They shared a silent conversation, one only they could be able to have and understand one another, despite the silence. They shared their memories, their thoughts and their feelings without words. Well most of the time. On rare days, such as today one of them would say the words out loud.

Emil would uncross his legs, instead getting on top of Richter and straddling the older man's hips. He would run his hands through the man's hair, urging Richter to look up. Richter would place his hands on Emil's waist and lean in. He would move the blonde hair out of the boy's neck, and let his lips descend on the smooth, slightly tanned skin. Emil would shiver, a smile would play on his lips and he would tighten his grip on the man's hair. This was the moment Richter would lean back, Emil would press their forheads together and they would exchange the words that would only be spoken at a moment like this.

''I'm so glad I've met you.'' Emil whispered. His voice had gotten slightly deeper with the years, his voice now one of a young man, rather than a boy. He whispered the words just loud enough for Richter to hear, the man the only one who needed to hear them. Richter chuckled and moved to kiss his neck again, wrapping his arms around Emil's frame.

''It's not funny.'' Emil smiled and dipped his head back, a slight moan escaping his lips as Richter's lips left jolts of pleasure tickling his skin.

''It is.'' Richter chuckled again. He grinded their hips together causing Emil to suppress another moan and tug at Richter's hair. Richter got the hint and looked up, groaning as Emil's lips met his. Emil smiled into the kiss and resumed running his hands through the silky red strands. They sealed the pondering with another kiss, before Richter turned and lied down, taking Emil with him.

Until the next time they would think about the past and be grateful for its changes, grateful for each other.  
After all, together, they weren't much of an outcast.

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**  
**I warned you all about the cornyness=D. *sigh* I have the habit of losing track of what little plot I had in mind and then I try to fix it and it ends up worse but if I try to fix it yet again it will once more get worse and I'll go crazy and become all weird which I already am and-**

**I'll stop ranting.**

**I must admit, I like the older Emil. At least the way I have him in mind. To me it doesn't feel that awkward, I just hope it doesn't seem too OOC to you guys.:(**  
**OEH! V FOR VENDETTA IS ON TV!**  
**sorry guys, I'm off!**


	16. Photography

**Title: Photography**

**Pairing: You know the drill**

**Rating: T**

**A/N**

**Since I love taking pictures this one was easy to come up with. I don't think of Emil as the one to enjoy as much as I do though, but hey, I needed something to write about. So yeah, take it or leave it.**

* * *

-.^

* * *

Emil had recently discovered he liked photography. When he and Richter were at Zelos's place for a party Emil Sheena had told him to take a picture when she told him to. She'd casually challenged Zelos to kiss Lloyd, and the redhead had no problems in complying. With his face flushing scarlet, Emil had quickly taken the picture and handed the camera back to Sheena. The picture turned out to be a perfect spontaneous one, and after telling Emil so Zelos had given him a camera.

''Take some more pictures of Lloyd for me, he tends to avoid me.'' He'd said, along with a wink. Emil had nodded, a slight blush still on his face.

Richter enjoyed watching Emil taking pictures. The way he would go completely up in his work was rather fascinating. When he'd lie down on the ground and take a picture of Yukio looking down on the camera with his big eyes, and the way he'd walk up to him with a big smile on his face when a picture turned out just as, or better than he expected.

However it could be bothersome as well.

Mostly because Emil enjoyed taking pictures of him. One day when Richter had been sleeping on the couch , Yukio decided the man made a comfortable bed. Emil was lucky to have the camera within arm's reach and stole a picture just as Yukio licked Richter's nose. Somehow Emil always managed to take Richter by surprise, claiming spontaneous pictures were better than set up ones.

"I don't care." he'd answer, grunting as Emil would look at the result.

"I do, look it turned out great!" And Emil would show the picture with a smile on his face. It was only because of the boy's smile that he didn't force him to erase the pictures.

However, today he might make an exception.

Richter could sleep through the sound of thunder or fireworks but the click of the camera caused him to open his eyes at once. He caught Emil a feet away from him, standing next to the window. The camera was in his hands still aimed at Richter.

"Emil..." He sighed.

"Sorry, good lighting, couldn't help it." the boy's lips turned upward in the smallest grin before he turned his attention back to the camera to look back on the picture.

Richter grunted and lied down again, turning on his side. Why was it that when Emil would get his hands on that camera he would grow so much bolder?

_Click!_

"Emil..." he growled lowly, opening his eyes to glare at the boy.

"Sorry..." Emil's voice dropped at Richter's tone. You had to be a fool if you didn't understand the meaning. _Play time's over, knock it out or else...  
_  
Richter nodded in victory and turned around again, this time opting for lying on his stomach. His moving caused the sheets to slide of a bit, exposing all of his upper body. The sheets seemed to hug his frame, allowing the shape of his lower body to be seen through the sheets.

Emil blushed and felt his fingers twitch. He knew Richter long enough. If he'd take a picture now he'd surely face his doom.

Richter shifted again, turning his head to face Emil with closed eyes. The strands of red hair moved to caress is back and the side of his face, the sunlight from outside giving a gold-orange glow to the man's body.

Emil gulped once, the scarlet blush on his face deepening in color. Richter's lips parted slightly as he let out a soft breath, his face seemingly losing some of its sharp features as he went back to sleep again.

_Click!_

Emil took a step back as Richter's eyes opened and another glare was sent his way. Richter sat up , moving dangerously slow. Emil blushed as the sheets were pulled down even more and he quickly turned the camera off to prevent even further trouble.

Richter put on something to cover himself before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Emil, give me the camera."

"W-what? No!" Emil hid the camera behind his back and took another step back.

"I told you to stop and you didn't. Now, hand over the camera."

"N-No."

Emil tightened his grip on the camera, trying to sound unfazed but failing miserably. Richter's eyes narrowed and he reached behind Emil trying to get his hands on the damn thing. Emil however, was not about to give in this easily and ducked away from the hand. He took a dash at the door, gulping as he heard a growl behind him.

"Emil." Richter growled again. The kid wouldn't get away with this, not this time.

Emil nearly tripped over Yukio when he ran through the hall, determined to prevent the pictures from being deleted. He fixed his gaze on the door leading outside, Richter had his pride, he was sure that of he made it outside the man wouldn't follow him, not in nothing but his underwear. Emil reached out for the handle and pulled it down when Richter's hand came crashing down above his head and held the door closed, preventing Emil from escaping. The man's palm pressed against the wood harder, the material creaking in protest. Emil didn't dare to turn around to face Richter, a nervous smile forming on his face. His heart started to beat faster, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, adding up to the smile.

"U-Uhm, I-I...I'm sorry, I-"

Richter snaked an arm around his waist and peeled the camera out of Emil's hands, leaning over the boy. Emil's breath hitched in his throat, afraid of what was coming next.

"There, that's all I needed." Richter placed the camera on the bookshelf next to the door, out of Emil's reach.

Emil remained frozen against Richter's chest as he murmured another apology, his eyes fixed on his now empty hands. Yukio walked up to the two men and walked past Emil's legs, looking up and mewling. Emil was well aware of Richter breathing on his neck and let out another nervous laugh.

"R-right, I'll give Yukio something to eat."

He made his way to walk around the man and escape but was stopped by Richter, who wrapped one arm around the boy's frame and lifted him from the ground before turning around and walking back to the bedroom.

"His food bowl isn't empty yet."

"Richter!"  
''Since you stole my sleep from me by waking me with that damned camera I'm going to make sure you won't do it again."

"W-What? No, let me go!"

Emil's pleading remained ignored as he was carried back to the bedroom, so Richter could sleep in peace. At least until Emil got the camera back.

* * *

-.^

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: *Grins*Guess what I've got. *Uses the pictures as a fan* Who wants some pictures of Richter-sama?**  
**Richter: …*glares at my back***  
**Me: …*slowly turns around* eh…hehe, I, Uhm…**  
**Richter: I suggest you hand them over.**  
**Me: NEVERRRR! *Runs away while laughing like a maniac***

**Right, I would never survive that. Richter would kill me before I could try. I do not wish to die yet, thank you very much. But admit it, it's quite the appealing thought to get your hands on pictures like that….**

**Hehehehehe…**


	17. Quivering

**Title: Quivering**

**Rating: T/M**

**A/N**

**WOOT! I'll be off to France this Friday! I love France, it'll be the…7th**** or 8****th**** time we're going there. I'm not sure if I'll be able to put something up before I'm gone, I'll try but I can't promise anything. I just hope I've got free wifi there. I probably won't be able to upload anything though, I don't have word or anything for on my IPod….hmm maybe I can upload a lot of empty documents and just type it that way. Of course I don't have spelling or grammar-checks but I'll manage=D**

**Enjoy, I warn you though; It's a bit incoherent. No scrap that, my brain is more coherent than this. And that says something.**

* * *

-.^

* * *

Sometimes Emil hated it when Richter was near him. He hated it that the closer the man got, the closer he got to giving in to the pleasure. He wanted to resist it so bad, but he never found the energy to do so. Not when Richter did those...things to him. It was embarrassing enough as it was, but the fact that the man showed no mercy considering that matter made it all the worse. If he would be able to resist, it would be only momentarily, until Richter made him feel like he was drowning in the amount of pleasure his body had to endure. Oh and how he hated his body at times like those. His body would always betray him, no matter how much he tried to deny it with words.

Over the years Emil had become more used to Richter's presence. His stuttering had gotten less, he didn't blush as often as before, only when Richter said or did something embarrassing, which was surprisingly often. His heart was no longer racing just because of Richter coming into the house, and he would even stand up for what he believed was right, going as far as to prove Richter wrong, a dangerous decision at times seeing the consequences usually involved a bed, and Richter…and him.

Of course, all his progress would disappear as soon as Richter had set his mind on him.

Richter always exclaimed Emil called it up on himself. That it was Emil's fault he did what he did.

Actually, Emil couldn't really deny it.

Of course he did though. But as said before, his body always betrayed him. Richter would always notice the slightest quiver, pant or shiver and see it as an encouragement to continue his actions. The boy's body responded in such an irresistible way that he couldn't hold back. The way his body trembled underneath him, how a trail of goose bumps would appear on the boy's body at the place his warm breath ghosted over the slightly tanned skin, the shaky breaths that would leave Emil's lips before he arched his back and his body quivered as he clutched either the sheets or Richter as if his life depended on it. It worked intoxicating, and Richter made sure to draw out each different quiver. It turned out there were quite a few, each with its own different meaning and intensity.

The first trembles and quivers would always start when they touched. Let it be a touch with an intimate meaning to it or not. It was the nerves that caused the quivering, and it had little meaning to it. As soon as their lips connected however, it became one filled with confusion, followed by the first signs of desire for the older man. And Richter was more than happy to comply. He'd touch the boy more, caress the boy's skin with his lips and hands, and draw out more of the sounds and quivers. Quivers filled with adrenaline, pleasure, anxiety and lust and all in between.

_More. _

Emil would never, ever speak the words out loud, but his body did the talking for him, the quivers did the talking. They'd vary from slight trembles to the unbearable, causing the boy to hold on to the older man, afraid that if he didn't he'd faint and all the pleasure would disappear. The more intense the quivers were, the closer the boy got to the edge and the more he yearned for the last wave of pleasure to hit him.

And when that wave would hit him, when it would come crashing down on him, Richter would feel the final quivers surge through Emil's body, spreading like ripples through the water. Richter would place the final kisses on Emil's skin, just to draw out another quiver, just to have another rush of adrenaline as Emil's body reacted to him. And he'd smile down at Emil drifting off to sleep, the boy's body exhausted at the pleasurable torture it had endured.

* * *

-.^ 

* * *

**It turned out really short, I know. And it's way too similar to Addicted. Sorry for that. But my inspiration is running out a bit. I'm good for the R, and S,T and U are all covered up as well, I think…But from the V on…Can you imagine the X? or the Z? It's going to require so much thinking! I'm really not good at it! It hurts!**


	18. Rain

**Title: Rain**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**I'M BACK! I MISSED YOU ALL! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW YOU I STILL MISSED YOU! SO YEAH! AND I GOT A PROFESSIONAL CAMERA AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT! ME IS SO HAPPY!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

It had been raining for four days straight now. The sound of the droplets crashing down on the earth working both depressing and soothing. Emil was sitting at the windowsill, his head resting in his hand as he tried to peer through the with droplets covered window. Yukio lied next to him, curled up against his left arm. The young cat started purring as Emil's fingers curled through the gray fur, a smile playing on the boy's lips.

''Emil.''

''Hmm?'' Emil dropped his head back to look at Richter standing behind him with crossed arms. Yukio mewled and the man raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to pet Yukio, who's purring increased. Emil let out something akin to a giggle as Yukio mewled again and rolled over to show its belly, much like a dog.

''Stupid cat.''

''You still like him.'' Emil's lips curved upward in a small grin, a grin that said Richter could deny it as much as he wanted but he wouldn't be able to fool him.

Richter suppressed a chuckle, the glimmer in his eyes the only thing that betrayed his amusement.

''Fine, he's not all bad.''

''Hey!''

Richter chuckled and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of food, but raising his eyebrows as he found none. He opened several cupboards and drawers, but still found nothing.

''Emil? What happened to the food?''

''Oh I have a vague idea…'' Emil murmured, recalling the last time Richter tried to cook.

''I heard that.''

Emil's face flushed and he murmured a quick apology before getting up to aid Richter on his quest; finding the missing food. However, after he had thoroughly searched the kitchen he jumped to the same conclusion as Richter; they had run out of food. Very irresponsible indeed.

" I guess that means we're going to have to go and get some." Richter spoke, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Outside? ''

''Yes Emil, outside. '' Richter muttered.

''But it's raining! I hate the rain." Emil complained.

Instead of speaking his annoyed thoughts out loud Richter just stared at him, crossing his arms. Emil let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." he pointed at Richter, whose eyes narrowed at the accusation. Nevertheless he got his and Emil's coat, grunting as he opened the door and they were greeted by cold rain and harsh winds.

The weather made it impossible for them to use the Rheaird, forcing them to run to Palmacosta for a shop.  
The water crashed down on the from both the sky and the ground, their footsteps causing the water from the puddles to splash up and soaking their shoes and legs. By the time they reached the nearest shop their clothes were already soaked, sticking to their bodies like a second skin. The girl who had been mopping when they came in glared at them, her gaze shifting between them and the muddy footsteps on the ground behind them.

" Sorry." Emil murmured as they walked past her, her angry glare not softening in the least. She sneered something they couldn't quite make out and walked back to the entrance where she started to mop up the muddy footprints. They gave each other a look before walking away from the woman to purchase the food. Their shoes squelched with each step, causing Emil to feel embarrassed and making a scarlet color appear on his face. The color deepened when they walked around a shelf and came across a pair of teenage girls, who giggled when they passed.

"Look Nami!" one of the girls whispered, followed by a small squeal. They both stopped giggling when Richter turned his head and shot them a glare, their faces growing slightly paler. The girl who had spoken clutched the other girl's arm and murmured an apology. Richter nodded in approval and turned around again, quickening his pace.

Emil felt even more uneasy, and deliberately avoided having to look at the girls. He turned to Richter, happy with the distraction

" A-Alright, what do you want?"

Richter seriously debated to say 'you', just to see the lovely color on Emil's face deepen, but instead he shrugged, leaving it to Emil to choose. Emil shrugged as well and simply walked around the shop for potatoes, vegetables and meat, before purchasing the lot. While Emil counted down the correct amount of Gald The woman looked from Emil to Richter and back before a grin appeared on her face and she winked at them as she handed Emil the groceries back.

"Enjoy."

Emil thanked her with a smile, oblivious to the double meaning but wondering about the woman's awkward behavior. Richter arched a slender eyebrow at the remark but remained silent even as the woman kept grinning at him. They passed the still muttering and mopping woman, who sent them another glare when they passed.

''Definitely in my top 3 of most awkward shop visits.'' Emil muttered, and Richter could only nod in agreement.

They sent each other another glance before stepping through the entrance door where large droplets of cold rain immediately crashed down on them.

They both ran as fast as they could muster with the limited sight the rain brought, trying not to trip or bump in to each other. Their efforts however remained unrewarded. They were halfway through the forest when the sound of horses running caught Richter's attention.

"Emil!"

Emil turned around just in time to see the horses and a carriage and feel a yank at the back of his clothing. He fell backwards, flailing his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. The carriage raced past him through a large puddle of water and caused the cold liquid to splash up at him. In a reflex, he crossed his arms in front of his face and fell backwards anyway. He bumped against Richter, who fell down as well, down the slope. They were unable to grab a hold of anything, their bodies sliding down the wet grass and mud uncontrollably, bumping against small rock or stumps. Richter's back finally met the solid, cold and wet ground and he groaned as Emil fell on top of him, the weight knocking the air out of his lungs. The carriage nearly toppled over as it made a turn and continued its way, leaving both males behind without checking up on them.

"S-sorry"  
Emil looked down while rubbing his eyes, trying to get the muddy water out of them while his body trembled from the adrenaline.

"It's fine. Did you get hit?" his voice sounded uninterested, keeping Emil from noticing the slight concern.

Emil shook his head, even though Richter could barely see it through the veil of water.  
"No, I'm okay. Just a few bruises but nothing to worry about."

Richter gave an approving nod. "Good, let's go. We shouldn't stay out in weather like this for too long, though I suppose we're already at risk for a severe cold."

Emil nodded again and finally got off of Richter.

"Sorry." He murmured again, lifting his hand to move the wet, blonde hair out of his face so he could look at Richter. Richter ignored the apology and walked around Emil to pick up the groceries they dropped, relieved to find the food undamaged. He looked up at the slope, frowning as he realized it was impossible to climb up the slippery obstacle. He turned to Emil, gesturing for the boy to follow him.

"It looks like we're going to have to walk around it."

Emil suppressed the urge to pout and hang his head down, instead he crossed his arms in an attempt to stay warm and protected from the cold rain. Richter rolled his eyes at the not so manly behavior, and handed Emil the bag.

"Come on."

Emil silently followed Richter, his body getting colder with every minute that passed. Eventually his teeth started chattering as well, annoying the hell out of Richter. He was about to tell Emil to stop it when a flash lit up the sky , followed by the sound of thunder. Emil was next to him in a second, holding on to his sleeve. Richter sighed but didn't say anything. Mainly because Emil's teeth were no longer chattering.

"H-how far is it? I-I'm freezing."

" I'd say about 10 more minutes, If we hurry up."

Emil nodded, unknowingly tightening his grip on Richter's arm. His eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of Richter's body heat seeping through the cold, wet clothes.

"Y-You're warm!"

Richter looked at him from the corner of his eyes. " So?"

"How can y-you be warm when it's raining like this? I-it's cold!"

" I suppose I'm just better at retaining my body heat then."

''H-Hey, don't be mean.''

The older man took of his glasses and wiped the water off of them the best he could muster, looking at Emil while doing so. Emil's heart skipped a beat as Richter did so, being once more remembered about how handsome the man looked without them. He ignored the feeling however, even as Richter moved his red bangs out of his face. He scoffed and crossed his arms, continuing on their way home.

" It's not f-fair that I'm freezing and you're just as hot as usual." he muttered.

There was no amount of rain large enough to prevent anyone from noticing the deep red color on Emil's face.

" I-I didn't mean it that way!"The boy started stuttering, extremely embarrassed.

Richter crossed his arms, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Really now?"

Emil stuttered something incoherent before slumping his shoulders, defeated.

"I hate the rain." He said for the second time that day.

Richter didn't exactly know where the urge came from, only that he wasn't about to control it. Emil, who had jumped on him again because of the thunder, yelped when Richter grabbed his upper arm and turned him around. He pulled Emil close at the same time the bag slipped from Emil's fingers, the object hitting the ground with a small thud followed by a splash. Their wet clothes made a squelching sound as they connected and for once, Richter did not seem in a hurry to connect their lips, only slowly inching their faces closer. One of his hands was still clasped around Emil's upper arm, the other placed under the boy's chin. Emil's lips were slightly parted, his breath forming little clouds in the cold air. The cold droplets clattered on their heads, water dripping from their hair and faces. Emil, who had seemed to lost his voice at first, was the first to speak.

"R-Richter? What-"

His sentence was cut short as Richter finally connected their lips, slow and deliberate, like those times late at night. He tried to finish his question, but it only ended up as a sound of contentment. Richter disconnected their lips but remained just as close, his warm breath ghosting over Emil's now heated face.

"There, still cold?"

Emil shakily shook his head as Richter picked up the fallen bag. And as they continued he decided that maybe, just maybe, rain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not sure about using the word chattering, I hate relying on Google translate but I can't really come up with anything better at the moment. Maybe I'll change it later.**  
**HA! I MADE AN APPEARANCE TOO! ALONG WITH ANOTHER CLOSE AND AWESOME FRIEND! YEAH YOU! FEEL PRIVILEGED!**

**What I'd give to experience a glare from Richter, even though I'd die. And I'd never had the guts to squeal anyways.**

**Well I'm off again, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review AND TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE IT! ROAAAAAR!**

**Heh, not very intimidating is it?**  
**HUGS FOR EVERYONE, I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	19. Snow

**Title: Snow**

**Rating: T**

**A/N**

**Right, I wanted to mention this the previous chapter but I forgot. I created a poll on my profile, I'd like to write for something other than EmilXRichter (ARGH, MY HEART!) just to experiment and see if I can pull it off. So there are five pairings to vote for, I'll leave it up to you guys for which you vote, or if you want to vote at all. Oh! and a random sidenote, I bought a little rat! She's so adorable, and I named her Nezumi! Which means rat in Japanese, according to the internet. I loveee rats, they're cute, funny, adorable and, and, and! I'll stop ranting.**

**For now, let's enjoy this one. I certainly did when writing itXD**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

The moment Emil woke up he noticed that the room seemed much brighter than usual. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and walking to the window, fighting the urge to turn around, dive back into the warm bed and snuggle up to the warmth that was Richter. He lifted his hand in front of his eyes until they were accustomed to the bright, blinding light. When he could look outside he noticed the white that surrounded the house, covered the trees, and fell from the sky.

"Richter, It's snowing." He exclaimed, the blank look on his face being replaced by a bright smile. A grunt was heard from the bed before said person turned around, away from the window. Emil sweat-dropped. So much for having a conversation, then again this was Richter. He should have known better than to expect the man to want anything else besides sleep, or him. Emil flushed at the thought and tried to shake it off. He boy looked down when the warm, furry body of Yukio made contact with his legs, the kitten mewling at his feet. He bent down to close his hands around the young cat's frame and lifted him from the ground. He crooked his fingers under the cat's chin, earning a loud purr.

" You do like the snow do you? You're not like a grumpy old man right?"he cooed, earning a delighted mewl.

"I heard that." Richter growled.

"You were supposed to." Emil spoke, earning another growl as response. He put Yukio down and shifted on his feet, suddenly taking notice of the cold. He quickly crossed the small distance and hopped back in bed, grabbing the blanket and surrounding himself with the warmth. Richter grunted when a part of the blanket was pulled off of him and left his body cold. He pulled at the blanket as well, the small tug enough to steal his part back.

Emil frowned, oblivious as to why the blanket wouldn't stay hugged around his body. He pulled again, but met resistance. He pulled harder, earning a slight growl from the older man behind him. He turned around to face Richter's back, letting out a small scoff.

"R-Richter, I'm in this bed too." He said, feeling brave for pointing out such a rude action as taking the blanket for himself. Richter turned around and groggily opened his eyes, making a small blush appear on Emil's face.

"Right..."The man murmured, wrapping one arm around Emil and pulling him close.

"Now you're fully covered too." He murmured, closing his eyes again.

"T-That's not how I meant it!"

The older man grunted again, keeping a firm grip on the boy, who was struggling to get out of his grip. The boy tried to peel the older man's arm away, but failed. He pushed against the man's chest, but failed again. He sighed and relaxed for a moment, trying to think of a new tactic. The smallest sign of a grin appeared on his face as he got the idea of a lifetime. He curled up the best he could, and before the older man could protest, placed his very cold feet against the older man's abdomen.

Richter cursed under his breath in response as he let go of Emil to push the cold feet away from his body. Emil took the opportunity to roll away from the older man and steal the blanket back.

"There." He said, satisfied.

Richter huffed and got out of bed, now very awake by the sudden chill.

"I'll pay you back for that." He growled under his breath, just loud enough for Emil to hear. The boy gulped but gave no further reaction, deciding he might as well enjoy this then.

It wasn't until Emil was washing the dishes from breakfast that he noticed the snow again, another smile appearing on his face. Richter noticed it as well but grunted, earning a surprised look from Emil.

"You don't like snow?"

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

The man looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"It's cold."

Emil stared at him with a blank look before a small fit of laughter got the better of him, growing louder and louder and eventually causing him to double over from laughter.

"Glad you find it amusing."

"N-No, no. J-Just the way you said that. Like a l-little kid stating the obvious." He spoke between hiccups of laughter. Richter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Heh, sorry." The boy breathed.

Richter shot him another glare and was about to say more when the doorbell rang. Emil frowned and walked to the door to open it. When he did he was greeted by lots of red, in the form of Zelos and Lloyd. Lloyd in his usual attire, and Zelos, whose red hair seemed like a mushroom as it was stained with little white dots. Their appearance however, went unnoticed. Both Emil and Richter were more surprised about Lloyd's hands on Zelos chest, trying to push away the redheaded chosen with all his might. Zelos tried the opposite, determined to get close enough to kiss Lloyd.

"Aww, Come on bud. It's just a little kiss." He changed his tone to that of a mother smothering her child, pursing his lips together much like that of a fish.

"Not now you Idiot!" He finally succeeded in pushing Zelos away, who kept grinning.

"You know you like it."

"Whatever." Lloyd flushed scarlet but quickly regained his composure by putting up his trademark grin.

"Hi guys."

"Hi...uhm-"

"Come on, let's have some fun outside!" Zelos cut Emil off, ready to dash into the soft whiteness.

Lloyd sighed, but quickly smiled after. "Well yeah, that's pretty much what we came here for."

Emil eagerly nodded. "Okay!" While Zelos turned around and dashed away with a snicker, Emil turned around to Richter, whose expression said enough. He was not  
about to join in on this child's game. Emil, used to Richter by now, shrugged and grabbed his coat.

The second he stepped out he was greeted by a snowball crashing against his chest, followed by the sound of a snickering Zelos. Emil turned to Lloyd.

"I thought Zelos didn't like snow?"

"He didn't, but I changed his mind." Lloyd proudly said, pointing his thumb at himself as to prove it was really him who had done it.

Lloyd was about to say more when a snowball hit him, square in the face.

"Zelos!"

Zelos just grinned as Lloyd wiped the snow out of his hair and face. While Lloyd sounded angry, a grin appeared from behind the snow and Zelos was hit by a snowball made from the same snow. While Zelos and Lloyd started a snow war, Emil wondered if he should ask what Lloyd had done, and see if it worked for Richter as well. But he quickly shrugged of the idea, as he briefly thought of what exactly Lloyd could have done to make Zelos enjoy snow like this. His thoughts were interrupted as a snowball hit him again, two to be exact.

The next half hour was spend with a snowball war, yelps, curses and primal war cries filling the air. They used the trees as bunkers, jumping behind them to avoid an incoming snowball or using them as a place to safely create more ammunition. Yet they weren't really safe there either, for it was either Lloyd or Zelos who was hiding behind a tree to sneak up to you, pull your coat back and dump a load of cold snow in your clothes before running away with their evil cackle still ringing in your ears.

While Emil was occupied with surviving, Richter was annoyed to say in the least. He tried to read but it was proved to be impossible, the war sounds being way to distracting. Apart from that, the occasional snowball against the window was a pretty annoying factor as well. Richter tried his best to keep reading, but his annoyance got the better of him when another snowball hit the window Yukio was sitting behind, sending the startled kitten dashing onto Richter's lap.

"That's it." Richter stood up despite a protesting Yukio, who mewled as his favorite spot walked away, literally.

But when Richter opened the door he too, had an encounter with a snowball. He looked down at his torso, glaring at the white stuck to his tunic. He looked up to glare at whoever had a death wish and found both Lloyd and Zelos pointing to the right, at Emil, who still had his arm in a throwing position. The boy flushed and gulped as he lowered his arm. A painful silence followed , during which Yukio slipped past Richter's legs and toddled away, before Zelos spoke Emil's thoughts out loud.

"Run." The redhead snickered.

Emil was more than happy to comply. He turned around and dashed away, gulping as he heard Richter growl.

"Emil!" The older man walked after him, not willing to give the two remaining idiots the pleasure of him being annoyed enough to run.

The two idiots however, were already reoccupied with the snow. As soon as he was out of sight Richter increased his pace, eventually leading to him dashing after Emil.

It wasn't too hard to find out which direction the boy had fled, due to the footsteps in the snow. When the footsteps became smaller and more neat, indicating Emil no longer had the energy to run, Richter slowed his pace, scanning the area. Due to more trees standing closer to one another less snow had fallen in the area, eventually leading to no footprints to track down.

"Emil!"

The boy in question wasn't that far away, hiding behind a tree several meters away from the older man.

"Emil, I know you're here."

Emil desperately held in his breath and closed his eyes, his heart beating like mad every time he heard Richter move. Slowly, bit by bit, Richter got closer to where Emil stood, until he was standing at the other side of the same tree. Richter's lips curved upward. He moved his right foot, a small twig breaking. Emil's eyes widened and slowly, careful not to break any himself, stepped to the left. Every time he heard rustling leaves or snapping twigs he maneuvered himself around the tree in the opposite direction, until he met a solid object. He looked up to see Richter's face, and gulped. His eyes widened as he started stammering, flailing his arms the best he could while doing so.

"I-I'm really sorry! I meant to hit Zelos! I-"

While Emil meant to say more he was prevented from doing so by the older man, who had snaked a hand around his head to keep it tilted and, although in a bit of an awkward angle, placed his lips on Emil's. Emil's hands shot up to clutch Richter's in a reflex, but as always his grip weakened soon after. His eyes drifted closed and his lips parted for just a bit as a blush colored his face.

Until a load of snow was dumped in the front of his clothes.

Emil shrieked and jumped away, grasping his clothing and yanking, trying to shake the cold, partially frozen water out.

"R-Richter!"

"Now we're even." The man spoke, crossing his arms.

"N-no we're not! You didn't get it inside of your clothes!"

"Does it really matter?"

"O-Of course it does!"

Richter crossed his arms. "Very well then, then you make it even."

Emil took a step back in surprise, his eyes slightly widened. "W-What?"

"You heard me, and stop stuttering." Richter spoke in annoyance, losing his patience with the boy.

"I-I wouldn't be stuttering if you hadn't dumped snow in between my clothes!"

"I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't thrown a snowball at me." Richter growled.

"I told you I m-meant to hit Zelos." Emil muttered, crossing his arms as well.

"Then you better start working at your aim." Richter snarled, his annoyance getting the better of him. He uncrossed his arms and turned around, walking away from a gaping Emil. Emil's eyes narrowed as he uncrossed his arms as well, bent down and scooped up a heap of snow. Glaring at Richter's back he scrunched the snow together into a ball, hauled back his right arm, and threw the object at Richter.

The snowball hit the man at the back of his head.

Emil crossed his arms again. "How is that for an aim?" his lips curving upward in a victorious grin.

Richter, who had stopped dead in his tracks, turned his head and glared at Emil from the corner of his eyes. Emil, suddenly realizing the danger of his action, gulped but remained still and kept giving Richter a defiant look.

Richter, still glaring at the boy, slowly bent down and scooped up some snow as well. Emil's eyes widened again as he followed the man's actions, from bending down to hauling his arm back before launching it. He was still standing in the same spot, his arms still crossed, when he was hit in the face once more that day, by the most unlikely person.

Fine, if he wanted it that way.

For the second time that day Richter turned around to march back home. Emil quickly got to action and dashed at Richter while scooping up snow, and though Richter heard Emil coming and turned around, he could not prevent the boy from yanking at his tunic and dumping in as many snow as he could muster before Richter resolutely pushed him away. The older man cursed several times while trying to get the cold substance out.

"There, now we're even." Emil spoke, the smallest grin on his face.

"Really now?" Richter took a quick step forward and grabbed the front of Emil's clothes, preventing the boy from running away.

"Because as far as I know, you've got one snowball in your face and one load of snow. I've got hit twice by a snowball and you just dumped quite the amount of snow down on me."

"Technically, it wasn't on you. I dumped them in your clothes."

Richter snarled and bent down, pulling Emil with him. The boy yelped as Richter grabbed a load of snow and threw it at him. He quickly responded though, mimicking the other's action. Richter growled as more cold snow hit him in the face and obstructed his view, giving Emil the chance to do it again. Not about to lose this child's game he repeated the action as well, earning another yelp from the boy. He also received a laugh as response however, and he couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his own mouth. With every scoop and laugh the boy let out his frustration wavered and faded, bit by bit. A small laugh escaped him as well when he saw Emil's surprised expression when a small heap of snow landed on the boy's nose and he stared at it, earning an even more surprised look from the boy at the rare action.

"Ha! You laughed!" The boy pointed a finger at him while throwing more snow, a bright smile on his face.  
Richter's only response was to rub more snow onto the blonde hair, the boy laughing even more. After another fifteen minutes of throwing snow the calm returned, and Emil plopped down into the cold snow, exhausted.  
Richter raised his eyebrows but before he could comment Emil answered him.

"M-My clothes are already wet and my b-butt's already cold anyway, I'm too tired and c-cold to care." The boy spoke with a small smirk, sticking out his tongue.

Richter chuckled. "Then let's go home for a change of clothes."

Emil nodded and got up, walking after Richter.

"You think Lloyd and Zelos are still busy?"

"With the snow? No. Though I doubt the chosen's hormones ever run out."

"As long as they don't use our house." Emil murmured, earning another chuckle from the other man.

Luckily, the idiot chosen had chosen to take Lloyd back to his mansion for their fun. They'd been kind enough to close the door, which Richter had forgotten to close when he went after Emil. Yukio had already gone back inside and was lying on the couch, curled up into a big, fat, grey ball of fur.

"You spoil him too much for his own good." Richter muttered, earning a small nervous laugh from Emil. Emil was still outside, gazing at nothing in particular.

"Richter, look at this."

Richter frowned and walked up to the boy, assuming it had something to do with Zelos and Lloyd.

"What is it?" He grunted, showing his head from around the door. Emil acted quickly and threw the snowball, the object hitting Richter in the face. The man's glare at him became visible the moment the snow fell of his face and glasses, but for once, Emil wasn't really intimidated.

"Now we're even." Emil said, grinning.

And so, another snow war began.

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, I hereby announce you may expect a ZelosXLloyd oneshot sometime next week. I can't resist it! It's such a lovely idea!**

**But for now I'm off playing Jade Dynasty YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm a shameless promoter for that game, tehehe.**


	20. Training

**Title: Training**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update guys! *starts flailing her arms* I've been really busy with work lately, and a lot of other things as well, so I didn't have much time to write and when I did write, I only seemed to get 4 sentences on paper a day.**

**Also, expect a lot of alerts! I've read the previous chapters and came to the conclusion there are still a lot of typos and grammar errors I over-read, so I'm going to fix all of that. So when you get 20 mails from fanfiction saying I updated, just ignore it. You may get even more in the next couple of weeks for the other fics. So yeah, alert overload I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

When Emil woke up that morning and rolled over to the left, the first thing he noticed was the lack of warmth. His arm moved to search for the warm body that usually lay there, but it only found empty sheets. Emil frowned and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, looking at the empty space next to him with still half-lidded eyes. Finally his mind reminded him it was Sunday, Richter's training day whenever the man wasn't taking on quests. He stretched his arms and arched his back, a yawn escaping his lips. He got out of bed and put on a new set of clothes before grabbing the ones that had been discarded the night before, walking to the bathroom, and tossing them in the laundry basket. After that he made his way to the living room and prepared himself breakfast, listening to the sounds of a training Richter as he did so. He hummed as he walked over to the windowsill and moved one of the chairs so he could sit at said place, the sounds now accompanied by the sight of the older man. He petted Yukio as he sat down, the young cat purring at his touch. The young cat's head tilted towards the direction of his plate, sniffing the air around it.

''Ah,'' Emil moved the plate away. ''That's not for you. Your food bowl is in the kitchen.''

As if understanding him, Yukio got up. The young cat stretched his body and yawned loudly, showing his small fangs and giving him the appearance of a small, grey lion. He jumped down and walked over to the kitchen, his small head disappearing in the food bowl as he started devouring the food. Emil smiled and turned his head back to the window, flinching as he met Richter's gaze.

The man however, was too focused on training to notice the boy, and had merely looked in Emil's direction because his body guided him that way as he swung around Mani, quickly followed by Sol. Emil relaxed and let his shoulders slump down again. He ate in silence as he intensely regarded the older man, following each movement. The older man had tossed his tunic to the side, leaving his torso clad in only his white shirt. His body had started to perspire long ago, resulting in the white garment clinging to his frame like a second skin. It gave Emil the perfect view of how the muscles seemed to ripple under the man's skin as he swung around his axe, followed by his blade. Emil blushed as the muscles in the older man's arm tensed, making the shirt cling around the man's arm tighter and thus giving Emil an even better view of the movements he so loved. The boy in question blushed and shook his head, telling himself he shouldn't go fan boyish over something like that. He got up and walked back to the kitchen to place his plate in the sink.

Seeing the older man train however, made him think.

It had been quite some time ago since he'd trained, he only felt it was necessary whenever the older man would need his help on a quest, which wasn't all that often. A frown appeared on the boy's face. If he wanted Richter to take him along more often he would need to be able to take care of himself. Apart from that he could certainly use the training so he could take on some quests himself more often as well. Richter always insisted he'd be the one to take on the quests to increase the amount of gald they had, seeing he had more experience and could take on the quests with the bigger rewards. But a part of Emil did miss the rush of adrenaline, and the feeling of being so free and out in the open. Emil gave a determined nod to no one in particular and made his way outside.

Richter didn't take notice of the boy at first, to focused on his training. He swirled around, his arm guiding his axe into a horizontal cut. He froze however, when Emil came into view, avoiding a clash between the boy's body and his weapon. Emil, slightly stunned by the axe still aimed at him, blinked before letting his tensed shoulders slump down.

''Emil,'' Richter spoke, lowering his weapons. ''What is it?''

''Uhm, Richter?'' Emil closed his mouth again. He had made up his mind, but now he wasn't quite sure what to say.

''Yes?, what is it?'' The older man asked again, urging the boy to continue as a slight hint of annoyance seeped into his voice.

''I was wondering, could…Could I train together with you?''

Richter looked somewhat taken back by the question, his face showing no emotion for a few moments before he regained his composure.

''Why?''

''Uhm, well…I-I thought, if I'd train more, t-then maybe I could help you out with quests more often.'' He spoke quickly, giving a determined nod, even though his face flushed a bright red. Richter regarded him for a few moments, as if weighing the options.

''Alright, fair enough. I could use some help every now and then. Grab your sword.''

Emil, slightly surprised that Richter allowed him to train with him so easily, walked back inside to get his sword, returning a few minutes later.

''Let's spar for a while first.'' Richter said, taking a stance suited for battle.

''O-okay.'' Emil nodded and took his stance as well. Richter arched his eyebrows and lowered his weapons again.

''Your stance is all wrong.''

''Huh? O-oh.''

Emil looked at the way he stood, but didn't see what it was that was wrong, earning himself a slightly annoyed sigh from Richter.

''Look at your feet, they're positioned next to each other and both pointed at me. You don't have any balance now, just a simple push from the right will make you fall to the ground. '' As to prove his point, Richter stepped forward and used the back of his arm to push Emil. Emil stumbled to the side, trying to regain his balance.

''See.''

Emil nodded with a flushed face and stepped forward with his left foot, slightly turning his right foot outwards. Richter nodded.

''Now, slump your shoulders down. By tensing them and folding them so close to your body the range of your sword is not as far, and you aren't very flexible with attacking or dodging.''

Emil nodded again, doing as he was told. Richter nodded as well and took his stance again.

They both jumped forward at the same time, sparks appearing around their blades as they connected. Emil was a bit taken back by the force of the sudden impact, his arm tingling. He knew damn well that you couldn't really call this sparring, not with Richter. To him, training and sparring would only be successful if you fought like you meant it, there had to be killing intent. And the older man had it, it was always there, gleaming in his eyes and seemingly sharpening his features, making the older man seem even more dangerous than he already was. To him it wasn't training, it was a death match. If you didn't play close attention you'd end up dead. So naturally, Emil knew he had to give it his best, or he'd end up wounded, albeit not fatally due to Richter being careful because it was him, but wounded nonetheless. He gritted his teeth as he put more force behind it, trying to push Richter back. The man however, pushed back just as hard, and countered Emil's attempt by swinging his axe. Emil saw the axe nearing from the corner of his eye and was forced to jump back to dodge the attack, turning his body towards the incoming danger and using his blade to absorb the attack the best he could. Richter used the opening to thrust his sword forward with a growl, nearly impaling Emil's side before the boy side-stepped, his body no longer in the range of said weapon. He returned back to his original stance, although still on guard, as if Emil would suddenly lash at him.

''Good, your reflexes are still well developed, but you need to pay attention to your feet and shoulders.'' He spoke quickly, hesitantly even. As if he was giving instructions on how to fight to an enemy.

''Right.'' Emil panted, readjusting his position.

He looked back to Richter, who gave an approving nod before he dashed at the boy again.

They spent the next hour and a half sparring, their weapons clashing and their breathing coming in pants. There was the occasional curse and gasp, along with Richter barking at Emil whenever his stance wasn't right. Each time Emil would adjust it, but each time his stance would return to its previous, incorrect stance. For the umpteenth time Richter sighed and lowered his weapons. He sheathed them and walked up to Emil, who stammered another apology. Richter stepped behind Emil and took a hold of the boy's arm that held his sword. He guided the arm away from the boy's body, yet not too far for him to allow any openings. He placed one leg between Emil's, nudging the boy his feet in the right position. Emil blushed furiously at the close contact, but didn't say anything.

''There. Now…''

He gave Emil's foot a soft kick, silently telling him to take a step forward. Richter guided his arm upward as the boy did so, before slowly bringing it down so the boy could follow his own movements more accurate. The way his wrist would twist to increase the strength of the blow, the way his weight would shift as he brought his sword down, even how his fingers moved so he had a more efficient grip. He repeated the actions several times, changing the moves to a thrust or a horizontal slash for good measurements. Emil nodded each time Richter asked or told him something, the boy's face red from the close contact between their bodies and the heat that started to pool in his groin each time Richter's body pressed closer to his or when the older man's warm breath tickled the skin on his neck. He felt the urge to step away from the older man, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he could not do so due to the man still holding various places on his body to guide him. Yet he also felt the urge to lean back against the older man, and he was slowly giving in. But just when he was about to do so for just a bit, the warmth behind him disappeared and the man was in front of him again, his weapons unsheathed and pointed dangerously at him.

The sparring continued, now clearly more of a challenge, in more ways than one. For one, it was more of a challenge now that Emil finally seemed to get back to his own fighting style. However that same thing, or rather, the person that helped get him back to his old style, caused him to continuously lose his concentration on the so called fight. But Richter, being the somewhat merciless man he was, simply used to loss of concentration to his advantage, and kept closing in on Emil. The boy kept staggering back each time Richter's sword or axe came dangerously close to his body, his reflexes protecting his body from being hit up till now. He felt his muscles burn from the sudden training they needed to endure, his body obviously no longer used to the strain put on them.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts however, when a foot hit his abdomen, knocking the air out of his lungs because of the sudden impact. He gasped and staggered back until his back hit a tree and he doubled over, still gasping for air. He screwed his eyes shut and clutched his stomach with his free arm while the other held up his sword above his head for a suspected dodge. He looked up just in time to see Richter's arm coming down, The blade of the older man's axe glimmering in the sunlight. He caught the blow with his sword, even though his body still seemed to be pushed down to the ground by the force behind the older man's blow. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push away the axe with everything he had, despite the burning in his muscles.

It all ended however, when the tip of Richter's sword was only a few inches away from Emil's neck.

Emil's breathing hitched in his throat as his widened eyes locked on the object so dangerously close, nothing there to prevent it from cutting through the boy's small throat. His lips parted slightly, his heart beating in his throat almost painfully. The man's eyes softened as he lowered the weapon so close to piercing the delicate skin. He lifted his axe from Emil's sword and lowered it to his side as well. Emil let a shaky breath escape his lips, his arms falling down to the ground as his shoulders slumped down. Both the males were downright exhausted, their breathing coming in gasps and their bodies trembling from the strain put on their muscles. Adrenaline still surged through their bodies. Hair stuck to their faces. Richter just stood there, regarding an exhausted Emil.  
The boy let out a nervous chuckle under the intense gaze, shifting so he could lean against the tree.

''It's…been a while...'' He paused to inhale more of the fresh air around him, a soft smile plastered on his face. Richter just nodded and sheathed his weapons.

''Let's get back inside.''

Emil nodded and moved to get up, but winced and clutched his abdomen. Richter raised an eyebrow and walked up to him before crouching down. He took a hold of the rim of the boy's shirt and lifted it, revealing slightly tanned skin.

''R-Richter?'' Emil squeaked when Richter lifted his shirt, feeling somewhat exposed.

Richter frowned as he saw the already slightly darkened skin. He ran a hand over it, earning another wince from Emil.

''Sorry,'' The boy muttered.

''No, it's my turn to apologize. It seems I bruised a few ribs.''

He scowled before placing a hand directly on Emil's darkened skin, earning another wince. He closed his eyes and focused on collecting mana in his hands, before releasing it against the boy's abdomen. There was an odd, green glow to the magic, and Emil realized by the light and ticklish feeling that the older man was casting first aid. The pain faded away, and the dark stain of some sort, disappeared from his body.

''Thanks.'' He muttered once more, pulling his shirt down again. He shifted again under Richter's gaze, still feeling uncomfortable.

Richter nodded and stood up, holding out his hand for Emil to take. The boy did so and was hauled up by the older man. His body was still a bit shaky from the adrenaline rush however, resulting in his stumbling against Richter.

''Sorry.'' He flushed. He just stood there, even as Richter regarded his flushed face. The older man sighed, regaining Emil's attention.

''Come. And rest well, I think I may need your assistance tomorrow.'' Emil's face broke into a bright smile as he nodded, before walking after Richter as the man let go of him and turned around to walk back inside.

Yes, he'd definitely train more often. He'd prove himself worthy of helping Richter.

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

**A/N**

**I apologize, I kind of rushed the end. From the part where Richter pointed his sword at Emil's neck I couldn't seem to find a fitting ending. I wanted this oneshot to be less fluffly, so I really focused on the fighting and on Emil really wanting to be able to help Richter. I'm actually pretty satisfied with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well~~ Even though I just talked crap about Emil's stance being wrong and all~~**

**I'll apologize in advance. Updates my not come very regular anymore (As you noticed =.=) School's starting September the 5th and it's my final year so I'm really worrying about all sorts of stuff. But don't worry, I'll never abandon Fanfiction:3**


	21. Uncertainties

Title: Uncertainties

Rating : T

A/N  
Sorry for the late update! School has started and is keeping me pretty busy. And I haven't been in the mood for writing. Heck I haven't been in the mood to do anything lately, so I don't really have an excuse. Gomen. And I still haven't gotten to rewriting the previous ones. So much for warning you guys.

Man now that school has started and I have English class again I'm getting all uncertain about my use of grammar. Feel free to help me out okay? I think I messed this one up. Bad. I still hope you guys enjoy it though, and I explain some things at the end, so bear with it please.

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

Emil has always had several uncertainties about the thing he and Richter had. Ever since the first day he met him, and instantly felt a strong pull towards the man. The thoughts would occur at random moments, often causing confusion as to why he was thinking about it in the first place. They started out as small ones, but as time passed, and if he didn't manage to shake them of, they would become worse and cause him to have a constant nagging feeling.

He had uncertainties about numerous things , there was always something bothering him or causing him to worry. Usually about how other people felt about them and how they interacted. How his, no their, friends felt about it. He was afraid of rejection by both their friends and the older man. He was uncertain about the past between them, about himself and Aster, even though Richter had made it unmistakably clear that ''_Even though they shared their resemblance, they were both entirely different persons. Aster was dead, and could not be revived_.''. Which in turn caused Emil to have new doubts. What if Aster could be revived? Did Richter mean he'd choose Aster over Emil? Did he see him as some sort of substitute? It didn't take Richter much time to see Emil had still been bothered by it, but it took him quite the time and effort to prove Emil he wasn't. But Emil was the type to worry, to be uncertain about numerous things. While some were easily discarded as nothing, only entering his train of thoughts for a few moments before being shaken off and left forgotten, other remained for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or even years.

Most of his uncertainties, were about the differences between them.

His being human and Richter being a half-elf had to be the biggest of them all. While one might discard it as pondering about something as trivial as age difference, Emil had been thinking about for a long time now. Ever since the first moment he realized Richter did no longer mind his attraction towards him, even answering it at times. The possibility of them ending up together becoming real, and no longer being a long lost dream brought hopes and worries, mainly, as said before, their difference in race.

He'd love the man forever, he knew that. But he wasn't so sure if Richter thought that way as well. Half-elves could live up to a thousand years, maximum. But even if they could only live up to 250 it wouldn't matter, it would still mean Emil would be long dead, while Richter would be alive. This was a fact, and Emil was afraid that when Richter realized this too, and the man would, the older man might reject him. It was a more than a natural decision for the older man to make. Within another ten years or so, his body would have surpassed Richter's in age and appearance, even if the man was still older than him. The man's body would stop aging, or at least slow down drastically, for another five hundred years or so, maybe even longer. But even so, Emil would never stop the man from leaving, he had all the right too. He himself, could not bear the thought of him aging while Richter seemed to remain young. That eventually, he would not only die, but he was almost certain that in the following hundreds of years, Richter would find someone else he would hold dear. And that thought alone was more terrifying than having to save the world, by the means of defeating the man he had come to love.

He tried desperately to forget it, to think about the present rather than the future, but it all proved to be in vain. What had started out as a simple worry, had now become an exhausting uncertainty; one that would keep him from falling into his peaceful, dream filled world at night, turning them into nightmare filled ones where he would either face Richter's rejection, or die and see Richter walk away with someone whose face he could not see. And at daytime, he would still be reminded of its horror and his fear, each time he saw the older man. It continued to take its toll from Emil, who was walking around with a constant feeling of anxiousness. It did not go unnoticed by the older man, even though the younger boy continuously shrugged it off as nothing and pretended nothing was bothering him.

But Richter was no patient man, he did not plan on waiting for Emil to tell him what was on the younger's mind.

Which resulted in the current situation; Emil's left wrist caught in the older man's hand, to prevent the boy from turning the knob and fleeing into their bedroom to avoid the questioning.

''I'm running out of patience Emil.'' The older man growled, his annoyance preventing Emil from noticing the hint of worry.

''I told you it's nothing.'' Emil gave him a small smile, the bags under his eyes betraying him. Richter's grip tightened, and he winced.

While he slightly loosened his grip at the wince, Richter still made sure Emil would not escape him. Emil's feigning could not fool him, but it did exhaust him to quite the extend, and he wanted the boy to stop thinking about whatever it was that was on his mind. For the both of them.

Emil scowled and tried to pull himself free, but failed. He tried again, turning his body so he could reach out with his free hand and try to pry the fingers off. However, his other hand was caught as well, their arms now crossed in a tangle of limbs.

''L-Let go of me.''

''No.'' Richter spoke, glaring at the boy.

Emil scowled, meeting Richter's glare with one of his own, but failing at the attempt to be intimidating. He let his head hang down, his grip on the doorknob weakening. Richter let go of the boy's wrist, still wary of the boy's actions. He crossed his arms while eyeing the boy.

''Emil, you should know better than to try and fool me. If something is on your mind then speak up.'' He barked, earning a wince from the boy. But when the boy only stammered he growled before turning around to walk away. Becoming angry with the boy was only going to make this worse. However, his move proved to be the right one, for Emil was now latched on to him, clutching the back of his shirt to prevent the man from walking away. Richter merely turned his head a few inches to look at the boy from the corner of his eyes, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of Emil's expression.

The boy's expression was one filled with horror, the boy's eyes widened in absolute panic. The image of the older man turning his back towards him and walking away caused something in Emil's mind to snap, resulting in the sudden action. He still didn't realize what he had done, too focused on keeping the man close. His mind seemed to swim, and he felt guilty for the action after he had told himself so often he'd accept the older man's decision. Therefore, he missed Richter turning around to face him, and unconsciously kept clutching on to the man. He stumbled forward as the man turned, ending up switching places. The action could have been comical, but neither of them noticed. Richter grunted and reached behind him to grab Emil's wrist, forcing the boy to let go of him.

''And you're telling me nothing is wrong?'' He growled, inwardly scowling himself for doing so.

Emil gritted his teeth, but slumped his shoulders down in defeat.

''It's a stupid thing to worry about, it doesn't matter.''

Richter didn't answer him but the grip on his arms didn't loosen, indicating the man didn't care what it was, he should just tell him right now. And Emil was tired and exhausted, he didn't want to tell, but he wanted to get rid of this constant feeling of nervousness and fear. So he told Richter what it was that bothered him. As seconds turned into minutes the grip on his arm loosened, and eventually, arms were slowly wrapped around him. And as the words spilled from his mouth he found his eyes watering. He felt weak for admitting to these feelings, as it was something he hated to do in front of the other man. He wanted to be strong, to pose himself as a man in front of Richter. But as he spoke, he couldn't contain his voice from wavering, or the occasional sob from escaping his lips. Richter listened, in shock and in relief as the boy finally told him what had been on his mind for so long. His eyebrows were knitted together in a deep from as Emil answered his questions, and as the boy did so, he found himself worrying about the same thing.

He hated to admit the same thoughts had crossed his mind before, but he always managed to discard them as nothing. He was afraid as well, but refused to show even a glimpse of his feelings. The thought of losing Emil made his stomach turn. Though Emil's cause of death would likely be more peaceful, he couldn't prevent the image of Aster's bloodied form flashing through his mind, the glassy eyes from his childhood friend staring at him, all life drained out of the younger's body. He shut his eyes, pushing the image out of his mind, along with the stabbing feeling in his heart at the thought of spending hundreds of years being alone, again.

When these thoughts entered his mind he now understood Emil's fear, and where the insomnia the boy thought he had hidden came from. But as the younger boy finished he found himself unable to say the comforting words the boy wanted to hear. He wanted so badly for Emil to stop worrying, and cursed himself for his inability to comfort people. He could only offer the younger a hug, and hope it was enough for now, hope that it would clear his thoughts, at least for now, and hopefully for as many years as possible. He himself didn't want to think about Emil being dead and him being alive either, not now, not forever. He would have to deal with it when the time would come, but for now he'd live in oblivion.

So they just stood there; Emil clutching on to Richter as if the man could disappear any moment, while the older man offered him what little comfort he could muster.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N

Alright, let me explain a few things.

First of all, I apologize for drifting off, but as I kept writing I lost track.  
However I think there are enough of you who can understand what something like this can do to you. What can start out as a worry may lead to exhaustion, insomnia and / or a depression. I really wanted to portray how hard it is for Emil to cope with this. I mean think about it, I think anyone in a situation like Emil's will feel pretty much the same.

Second: Aside from his fear and worries, Emil also wants to stay strong, he wants to be seen as a man worthy of Richter, not the weak, shy 'dog' he used to be. He also doesn't want to bother or worry Richter with his problems, and having to deal with all these issues at once is just taking its toll from him. But I found it extremely hard to portray Emil like this without making him seem like an emotional wreck. Richter was also a pain in this. I think it's natural for him to be worried as well, just not as much as Emil. He's the kind of person to actually succeed in hiding it, and dealing with in on his own. I'm afraid it ended up for the both of them being pretty out of character, and I apologize.

I thought of stretching out the dialogues, but seeing there isn't really a solution to a problem like this, I didn't. The only solution I can come up with is for Emil to somehow obtain a Cruxis Crystal, but I was on a roll with the sad/angsty like stuff soooo…And then I had to write more about how they would try on obtaining one, and it would go on and on and on, and then it would take me even longer for this to write. So yeah.  
Now before this Author's note is getting longer than the oneshot, I apologize once more. Reviews are appreciated, and I'll update as fast as I can!


	22. Vodka

**Title: Vodka**

**Rating: T/M**

**A/N**

**Uhm…yeah…So I should be ashamed, but I can't help myself. This is pretty damn OOC and cracky as hell, but I love it. I had so much fun writing it! I won't deny it!**

**However the fact is I lost track of the little plot I had. AGAIN. The title itself only has little meaning, and the word Vodka only passes three times or so. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

It was official. This day had made it to his top ten of weirdest days ever. Never in his life had he expected to experience something like this. Well, maybe he _had _expected something like this to happen one day, but only after another 3 years or so. Not now, when it was illegal, and when the other wasn't used to anything so strong. On top of that he never would have expected the effects would be so sudden, that they made such a difference in his personality, in how he acted and thought. Yes, he expected that the other would become a bit more...giggly. And of course his coordination would be slightly off. But a change in behavior like this? Something so drastic? It took all he had to keep his expression from betraying his confused and shocked state.

Emil was drunk.

Well, maybe not drunk, but certainly quite tipsy. And he would get drunk should this continue any longer. What was even worse, the boy didn't even seem to notice he'd been drinking alcohol. Richter glared at Zelos, whose mansion they were having a party at. The redhead just smirked and gave him an innocent look. He'd been pouring the glasses, and Richter could only assume he'd been secretly pouring small amounts of alcohol in each glass of whatever it was Emil had grabbed himself to drink. Everyone but the boy in question seemed to take notice of the boy's change in behavior. He was much more relaxed and stuttered less, and it didn't take more than a look at him to make him giggle or laugh. It didn't seem all that bad at first, but the fact was that it wasn't just them and the others who were at the party made it into something Richter did not wish for. Several nobles or other high classmen were there as well, and the boy's flushed face and continuous smile caused some of those people to take an interest in him. Even if a considerable amount of people mistook him for a girl and left soon after, there were also though he didn't seem to mind the boy's gender, or found it even more appealing, and Richter didn't like it one bit. He took on his role as bodyguard and practically glared everyone to death when they even glanced at the boy. But as Emil remained oblivious, and most of the guests kept approaching him, Richter lost his patience. He walked up to Emil, who was just approached by another one of the noblemen.

''Emil, we're going home.''

''Hmm?'' Emil toppled his head back to look at Richter, and his face broke into a bright smile as he saw the older man. He turned around to face the man and wrapped his arms around Richter's right arm, clutching it to his chest and flashing Richter a bright smile. The simple action had an immediate effect on the older man's body as the familiar heat pooled in his gut, even if only for a second. Richter's eyebrows were raised questioningly, taken back by the boy's behavior and action.

''But,'' The man interrupted and if you want Richter's head shot towards him. '' I could bring you home later.'' Richter's eyes narrowed dangerously as he sent the man a glare that could kill, but the man ignored him and smiled at Emil, but not a sincere one. If anything, it suggested the man had needs, and he needed Emil to satisfy them. Richter immediately felt his protectiveness take over at the smile he knew so well.

''That won't be necessary.'' Richter spoke, his eyes fixated on the man's. But the man merely kept smiling.

''Of course it is. If he does not have the desire to leave just yet, but you yourself have so, it would be my pleasure to take him home later this evening.'' The man's smile widened, but his eyes narrowed. Tension filled the area around them, and everyone but Emil noticed.

''Now, you can go home. I would be more than happy and delighted to keep Emil company and-''

''It's okay!'' Both men looked at Emil who merely smiled and cocked his head to the side. ''I want to go home too, so I don't mind.''

Feeling satisfied with the man's confused look, Richter nodded. ''Good, then let's go.'' Emil nodded fervently, and Richter and the other man glared at each other one last time before Richter turned around and walked away. They passed Zelos, Lloyd and the others and thanked them for the evening, Emil snickering and flashing everyone a bright smile, Richter merely nodding and glaring at anyone who dared to make a remark on Emil's behavior, or the fact that the boy was still holding on to his arm like it was the only way to keep alive. They grabbed their coats before finally reaching the door and making their way outside.

It was Autumn, and the temperature had dropped quite a few degrees, apparently allowing Emil to clutch Richter's arm even closer to his body. Emil had been humming ever since he had latched on to Richter's arm, and he didn't intend to stop either of his actions. Richter glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes. The boy's face was slightly flushed, assumingly from the alcohol. But if he was anything it was downright happy, the bright smile not wavering for even a second. Richter sighed but continued walking, glancing at the sky. While there were clouds, there were no signs for any upcoming storms or rain, allowing them to take the Rheaird instead of staying at the Inn, or going back to stay at Zelos's mansion for the night. The last idea was easily discarded, for Richter found it unnecessary to return and encounter that nobleman again. Richter's train of thought was interrupted as they reached the Rheaird, but even then, Emil didn't let go. Richter slightly shook his arm, urging the boy to let go, but sighing as the boy didn't catch on.

''Emil, I won't be able to fly the Rheaird if you keep holding on to my arm.''

Emil's smile faded, and turned into a pout. Richter's expression flickered from annoyance to confusion and terror for a split second, hating the pouting lips method as he hated to admit it was his weak spot.

''But it's cold, and holding you keeps me warm!'' Emil's words were slightly slurred, but even so Richter was, for the umpteenth time that night, taken back by Emil's loose, open and relaxed behavior.

''The sooner we're home the sooner you'll be able to flee from the cold outside. Now let's go.''

''Fine.'' Emil huffed, a small pout appearing on his lips again as he let go. Richter mentally let out a sigh of relief as he stepped on the Rheaird, Emil taking place behind him and wrapping his arms around his torso. Of course Emil quickly noticed that pressing himself against the other man was a way more effective way to stay warm than holding nothing more than an arm. He smiled and let out a happy sigh as he rubbed his cheek against the man's back. Richter pinched the bridge of his nose, but decided to let the boy be. He turned on the Rheaird and flew up as they made their way home. But on the way back Emil's change of behavior proved to be quite the handful. The boy kept distracting Richter by continuously moving. Most of his movements were innocent, his arms would slide down a bit, or he'd tighten his grip and press his torso against the man's back more firmly. However, his less innocent actions forced Richter to test his patience, even though Richter doubted that Emil was even aware of them. The boy would occasionally lift his head and bury his nose in the man's neck and giggle at the feeling of the soft hair tickling his face, his warm breath ghosting over Richter's skin. And not a few minutes before Emil had suddenly lifted Richter's tunic and placed his hands against the man's abdomen, complaining his hands were cold. But the action had taken Richter by surprise, and it resulted in them suddenly dropping a few feet because he gripped Emil's wrist with one hand, thus losing control of the Rheaird. He quickly recovered however, and made sure they were home before Emil could do any more damage. Once he had landed, it took him just as much effort to make Emil let go of him as when they left, and eventually he managed to free most of his body from the younger's grasp so he could unlock the door. They entered the house, and while Emil closed the door behind them Richter took of his tunic and tossed it on the couch before rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt.

''Alright, '' He spoke. ''Go to sleep.''

''What? Why?'' Emil whined, tugging at Richter's arm. 

''Emil…''Richter groaned.

'' I don't wanna.'' The boy stepped closer and embraced Richter again, looking up with a pout. Richter sighed.

''Suit yourself.'' Giving up on rational thinking, Richter decided Emil would have to deal with his first hangover by himself, especially after refusing to listen to him. Emil beamed and went back to hugging Richter's arm to his chest. Richter merely sighed, and dragged the both of them over to the couch, where he sat down and grabbed a book he'd been reading before from the table, trying his best to ignore Emil's humming and occasional giggling. But after ten minutes of Emil constantly humming and rubbing his cheek against Richter's arm while doing so, Richter lost his patience.

''Emil, you're annoying. Go to bed.'' He snarled.

''Hey!'' Emil looked up, insulted, but his eyes widened when he saw Richter.

''You're not my mom!'' Emil called out in earnest surprise.

''What?'' Richter raised his eyebrows.

''Well you see! 'Go to bed' sounds like something my mom would say so I thought I was talking to my mom but then I saw your face and it took me completely by surprise since you weren't!'' Emil spoke quickly, throwing his arms in the air as if yelling 'banzai!'. But Richter could care less about his action. While Emil's words were even more slurred than earlier that night, but with some effort, Richter could make out what Emil told him. He sighed in response and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''I don't care.''

Emil's still surprised face turned back into a pout again, and he leaned forward to inch their faces closer. Richter, slightly surprised, leaned back, but it only resulted in Emil crawling on top of him, albeit clumsy. ''But I don't want toooo.'' The boy whined, letting his body drop on Richter's like dead weight. Richter let out a gasp in response and he tried to push Emil off, only to find it impossible as Emil locked his arms around him.

''Emil.'' He let out something between a growl and a snarl, becoming seriously annoyed with the boy.

However, just as he was about to tell Emil once more to go to bed, the boy silenced him , by the means of sealing Richter's lips with his own. Richter's lips remained unmoving, his mind only occupied with trying to register what was happening. Emil pulled back and let out another giggle while blushing, and buried his face in Richter's neck to hide the flushed face. However, after a few seconds of awkward silence the smile faded, and his expression turned serious. Partly opening his lips, Emil gently pressed his lips against the nape of Richter's neck. He pulled back shortly after, only to repeat the process on a different part of the man's skin, slowly inching his way back towards Richter's lips. His face became more flushed with each time his lips connected with Richter's tanned skin, but the alcohol in his system made him care less. He just wanted to touch the other man right now, after that he'd go to bed and sleep. Unbeknownst to himself, he rolled his hips, a small moan escaping his lips from the lovely friction it created. His eyes widened at the sound that escaped his lips, for he did not realize what he just did. Richter reacted with the same surprised expression, but he gritted his teeth as the boy did it again, preventing himself from letting out any sounds that could encourage the boy's actions.

Forget the top ten, this made the top three with ease.

''I don't know what Zelos poured you, but he's a dead chosen the next time I see him.'' He growled, trying once more to push the boy away.

''Vodka.'' The boy breathed, his tight grip on the man not weakening in the least.

Richter's eyes widened for a split second and he paused in his actions. ''You knew he poured you alcohol.'' It was more of a statement than a question, and the boy responded by giving a weak nod.

''It was either Vodka, or rum and other things I don't like, so I chose Vodka,'' He murmured, shifting so he was sitting on Richter's pelvis.

Richter, surprised the boy _had_in fact been aware of his alcohol consumption, was about to bark at him for drinking under the age of 21, and not telling him at that, but was silenced when Emil connected their lips again. Emil's hands were shaking as they moved down to the buttons of Richter's shirt, fiddling with them as he tried to open them. This action kicked Richter's mind back into action and his hands shot up, seizing Emil's.

''That's enough Emil.'' He snarled.

But Emil surprised him for the umpteenth time that evening. ''No.''

The boy's eyes flashed with determination, and even a bit of annoyance as he leaned down again, and pressed their lips together with much more force Richter had thought possible. This new progress however, seemed to cause something in Richter's mind to snap. In the back of his head, he still found it extremely irresponsible that the boy had been drinking, and was still annoyed with the boy. But at the same time, that flicker of anger and annoyance in Emil's eyes provoked him to give in to this new behavior. Maybe it was curiosity, or the desire for something new and exciting, whatever it was, his mind has decided he would let Emil deal with the consequences himself. Finally, Emil succeeded in his task of getting rid of the annoying buttons. As he leaned back, Richter sat up and placed his hands on Emil's sides. He leaned forward a bit more, the force of gravity causing his shirt to fall open, even if only a bit. Their kiss became more heated as seconds passed, and Emil wrapped his arms around Richter's neck. He parted his lips, and Richter could taste the sharp and somewhat foul taste of the alcohol on the boy's tongue. He ignored it however, for his mind was set on this new experience. Emil tugged at his hair and rolled his hips again, the friction giving Richter the final encouragement he needed. Suddenly getting up and pulling Emil with him, the boy tripping over his own feet at the sudden movements, they made their way to the back of the house.

The next day was spend quietly, for Emil stayed in bed with quite the hangover, and a sore feeling at that.

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, a few things.**

**- While most countries legalize drinking from the age of 16/18, I decided to go with the minimum drinking age of 21, following the minimum drinking age valid in**  
**the states.**  
**- 'The smile he knew so well.' Is an indication of a part of Richter's darker past. I think it's likely that, apart from swearing and the occasional beating, there have**  
**been many forms of abuse to Half-elves. Let it be in Sybak, Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. I guess I had the need to indicate something like this.**  
**- For those who do not know, ''Banzai'' is a term used in the eastern part of the world. It can be roughly translated to ''Hurrah!'' or ''long live…'' but it has many**  
**other different meanings in many different countries. I'll keep history out of it, but in modern day use it's used as a way to express enthusiasm where people**  
**stretch their arms above their head three times and shout Banzai, and it can be considered a more traditional (Japanaese) form of applause.**

**I hope that, despite the heavy OOCness, you enjoyed this. Once more, I apologize for the extremely late updates, but school is currently my number one priority. I want to graduate this year, so I can leave the damned place and hopefully study at some place more fun and less hellish=D.**  
**Thanks for reading, and I'll update when I can~**


	23. Waking

**Title: Waking**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**Heh, usually I rate my fics T (for no apparent reason, just to be safe really.) thought I'd go with a K for once. And I know it's short, and I should be ashamed. I mean, it took me this long to come up with something like this. But lately I've been so dead tired. My daily life consists of School, sleeping, waking up to eat and do my homework, sleep, wake up for school , sleep, wake up to go to work, sleep, and then it starts all over again. But my doctor refuses to examine me, even though I insist since it may be Pfeiffer T-T. I do so NOT want to cope with Pfeiffer while in my senior year. Also, test week! The joys of staying up late to study, then reading the questions next day and conclude it was all for nothing because it's all like one giant pan filled with a chicken soup of words! Random much? Yes, but you are all bound to know me a bit by now…Also…I rather like chicken soup…Maybe tomato soup would be better…Hmm…**

**Nevermind, just enjoy, and my humble apologies for the extremely late update.**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

It was commonly known both Richter and Emil loved to sleep. But while Emil was able to wake up at once, only mumbling ''5 more minutes'' on rare occasions, Richter could not. During times like these, it was up to Emil to wake the man. However, years had passed, and it had become obvious the older man was quite the sleepyhead. More like a log. It proved to be impossible to shake the older man awake, he would either ignore it, or pull Emil back into the bed to use the poor boy as a pillow. He had given up on simply asking long before as well, for the man just didn't seem to hear him. Food would sometimes do the trick, but only if the man was hungry enough the smell would be able to wake him up. Somehow though, the man instantly woke up whenever Marta, or any of the others for that matter, came by. Like the older man had a sixth sense. Unfortunately Emil couldn't possibly drag Marta to their house every morning. Besides, he doubted it would do any good to either of their moods. He also tried to wake the man just enough so he could drag himself to the shower, the younger boy hoping the warm water would do him any good. Of course there was no such luck, and Emil told himself he should have known.

So at this moment Emil had settled himself on the bed, near Richter's feet. He was still in his sleeping shirt, or rather one of the shirts that had become too small for the older man to wear, and while still too big for him to wear outside, made a good night's clothing instead. It was irrelevant. His fist was propped up under his head as he started at the sleeping form that didn't even seen to notice he was in the room in the first place. Emil reached out and prodded the leg closest to him, hoping to get the man's attention. The older man stirred as he started to poke harder, but it ended with that, and soon the man was able to sleep through the action. Emil huffed and went back to staring.

''It's so unfair you get to sleep all day and I'm stuck with trying to get you out of bed.'' He muttered, glaring at the sleeping form. His breathing hitched when the other man stirred, afraid the other had noticed the glare. The other merely rolled over however, and resumed his slumber.

Emil sighed and let his arms fall down in defeat. His right arm nudged Richter's leg, said limb covered by the blanket. Emil raised his eyebrows. Shifting so he could quickly make a run for it if necessary, he grabbed the lower part of the blanket and carefully rolled them up, so that the older man's lower legs were exposed to the colder air in their bedroom. Of course Emil had deliberately 'forgotten' to turn on the heater, so that just maybe the man would wake up from the cold. After a while the older man's peaceful expression turned into a scowl as he rubbed his feet together, before pulling his knees up enough for them to be covered by warmth again. However, Emil saw this as a sign that this could be his solution. Dumbfounded as to why he didn't come up with this before, he repeated the action, and again, Richter shifted. Emil's lips curved upward into a small smirk. However, before he could repeat the process again, Richter pulled the blanket up, and clutched it between his arm and torso, preventing Emil from pulling it out of the strong grip. But Emil was not about to be undone. He was not going to let the older man win this. Again. Nodding to himself, he walked up where Richter's head was pressed into the pillow. The silky red hair was everywhere, like a red wave. But Emil didn't pay attention to it.

''Now…'' He inhaled before reaching out, carefully taking a hold of the corner of the soft white fabric while ready to run away.

Of course, Richter would not be Richter had he not chosen this specific moment to grab Emil's wrist, and pull the poor boy on the bed.

Emil yelped, but froze once he noticed the older man was awake, and was currently hovering over him.

However, the man was not fully awake. He looked at Emil with still half-lidded eyes, not fully comprehending what was happening. _How does he do that?_

''Emil?...'' Shifting his weight to one arm, Richter used the now free one to rub his eyes.

''…What are you doing?'' Richter asked, his voice still slurred.

''I-I was trying to wake you up.''

''Hmm?'' The older man raised a slender eyebrow, finally, although unaware he was the cause of it, taking notice of the boy's position underneath him.

''And how exactly were you planning on doing that? This is quite the unusual approach for you.''

''I-I didn't! I was trying to, uhm! I-'' Emil stuttered, unable to form a correct sentence to defend his actions.

''Heh.'' Richter lowered his body, bringing it down to rest on Emil's. He let his head rest next to Emil's, his gaze fixed at the window. He let his body relax some more, bringing their bodies just a bit closer. Emil blushed, but didn't speak, and he was glad that the older man didn't look at him. Richter's hand found his way under the blanket, and took a hold of the boy's lower arm, trailing down to the hand smaller and softer than his own. While Emil's palm was turned downwards, their fingers entwined. As Emil gave Richter's hand a small squeeze, Richter raised his head to look at the boy, who in turn avoided his gaze. The older man hummed in a satisfied manner as Emil squirmed.

''Uhm, maybe we should have breakfast?'' Lunch, the boy corrected himself as he looked at the clock on the wall.

''I'm not hungry.'' Richter murmured, lowering himself on top of Emil again and nuzzling the boy's neck. Emil suppressed a shiver at the ticklish feeling of the older man's warm breath on his neck and the silky red hair caressing the skin.

However, the older man's body betrayed him, for a loud rumble was heard from the man's abdomen. A silence followed, during which Emil gave the older man a blank look.

''Liar.'' Emil spoke.

Richter huffed. He remained unmoving though, even when Emil squirmed, careful to prevent provoking any unnecessary…situations.

''Come on Richter, you can't stay in bed all day…'' Emil mumbled, desperately trying to come up with a way to remove the older man from on top of his body.

''I can.''

''What?'' Emil asked, obviously confused.

''I have no quests, or anything else I need to attend to. And of course, one has the right to decide for themselves what they do.'' He stated.

''T-That still doesn't mean you can just lay here all day! M-Maybe I could use some help!'' The boy stuttered, still unable to raise his voice without doing so.

''Oh?'' Richter raised his head and stared at the boy with a questioning look on his face, the glimmer in his eyes betraying his amusement.

''What would you need help with then?'' Emil flushed, and pursed his lips together while looking away. No need to be a rocket scientist to understand the meaning behind it.

''N-nothing! But I said m-maybe.''

''Well then, should that be the case you can always wake me up. '' Richter spoke, once again nuzzling Emil's neck.

''B-But I've been trying to wake you up all morning!'' Emil stuttered, squirming at the ticklish sensation that assaulted his skin once more. And the man had not even been awake for 15 minutes yet.

''You could have saved yourself the trouble. I think I'd rather stay here.'' Richter muttered.

''T-That's contradicting what you said before…'' Emil muttered. Richter ignored him though, and placed a sloppy kiss on the boys neck before rolling the both of them over, his body now no longer putting any unnecessary weight on the boy. He wrapped his arms around the boy's frame, tightening his grip to make sure he couldn't escape. Emil, although hesitant to touch the man due to the effects of their skin connecting, maneuvered his arms between their bodies and placed his hands against the man's chest. He tried to push the man away, but failed as Richter tightened his grip again, resulting in Emil's arms being folded together in such away he could no longer extend them, and thus could no longer try to push the man away. Richter grunted in slight annoyance when the boy tried again though, and Emil froze. He stayed still for a while, and slowly relaxed in the man's arms. Eventually he even shifted, snuggling up to the warmth. Richter hummed in satisfaction, making Emil both scowl and send a playful glare at the man's closed eyes.

''…You planned this didn't you?''

Richter briefly opened his eyes. He looked at Emil, and parted his lips to speak. ''Maybe.'' He muttered. But Emil noticed the small glimmer in the older man's eyes. The man was playing unfair.

''For how long have you been awake?'' Emil questioned, his voice dubious about the possible answer he'd receive.

''Ever since you woke up and maneuvered your way out of my arms.'' Richter muttered again, the tone of his voice lowered to match the accusation and his eyes narrowed as he send the boy a glare.

Emil's eyes widened. And here he thought his ninja skills had improved. He looked away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he avoided eye contact. After a few seconds though, his mind snapped back to reality.

''Wait, has this happened before?''

''Occasionally, yes.''

Emil sputtered, his eyes widened. ''B-but! T-that's so unfair!'' The stuttering continued as he rambled on, not happy with the answer at all.

Richter merely hummed, only the smallest sign of a smirk showing on the usually scowling face. He tightened his grip on the boy once more, silencing the rant by pressing his lips firmly against Emil's. Emil instantly froze, his body tensing up as the familiar heat from the other's lips caused a jolt of pleasure to surge through his body. It was nothing more than a chaste kiss, albeit a bit sloppy and rough, but it silenced Emil. Long enough for Richter to pull the blankets up to their shoulders and close his eyes. He knew it would take Emil a while to snap back to reality, and the boy was right on one thing. He really _did_like to sleep.

By the time Emil had blinked himself back to reality he was wrapped in the warm blanket. Richter's sleeping face was only mere inches away from his, the other man's chest heaving up and down in a steady rhythm. He glared at the man but let out a defeated sigh as he relaxed. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the silky red hair. After all of this he deserved some sleep as well. He'd pay the older man back later, after all, the man still needed to eat.

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

**Hohoo~ Richter you sneaky, sneaky bastard.**

**It's been a while since I made them kiss, hasn't it? Hmm…Well , despite the late update I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll try to update faster, although the most challenging three are up next. Now, what to do for the X…¬_¬  
**  
**Thanks for reading!~**


	24. Xenophobia

**Title: Xenophobia  
**  
**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**I**  
**Am**  
**Hyper.**

**Like, -running up and down the stairs seven times and feeling like I still have enough energy left to run a marathon-. That would never go well, I assure you. I apologize for the shortness of the X, however, in my defense, it's a pretty damn tricky word. And sadly, the only one I felt I could actually work with. Gives you all an idea of what's going to happen when I get to the Z.**  
**SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED.**

**For now, enjoy this one!~**

* * *

-.^

* * *

''Xenophobia …xenology…xenon…there.'' Emil tapped his finger against the word printed in the dictionary. "An unreasonable fear of foreigners or strangers or of that which is foreign or strange". Emil frowned. Earlier that day, after most of the others had come to his house to ask if he wanted to join them on going to a festival. He and Raine had a discussion after he had declined to come along, and Raine had told him he should get over his Xenophobia, do something about it. However, due to Raine and the others being in a hurry, Raine had not yet gotten a chance to explain the meaning of said word. Therefore, Emil had decided to find it out himself. While he did not like for it to be pointed out, Raine had been right. The word actually fitted him pretty well. Although he himself considered his past fear, for it had decreased considerably, to be rather reasonable. And it didn't fit just him, but Richter too. Though he doubted if Richter would ever describe it as a phobia. The older man would probably describe it as distrust, and that it was normal for one to be wary of strangers. But while they may both have different reasons as to why they're afraid, it applied to the both of them, whether they liked it or not.

So how did they ever end up together? Yes, everyone starts out as strangers, but their getting to know each other had been rather unusual from normal ways. Emil's face flushed as he recalled all of the moments he and Richter had been together in the past. For reasons unknown to him, he had been pulled in by the other man almost instantly. If it had been anyone else to chase Dida and Moll away the way Richter had done, he would surely have been too afraid to thank them afterwards. Suddenly Emil frowned, and dropped his head in shame as he realized he had actually yet to thank the man for that specific action. But he'd do that some other time. Besides, wouldn't it be weird if he came with that _now_? Emil frowned again as he closed the dictionary. He stood up and walked to the wall, crouching down and letting his weight rest on his heels so he could reach the shelf where he placed the book back. His hand remained on the cover however, his mind still wondering.

It wasn't until a shadow loomed over him that Emil was pulled back to the present. He tilted his head back to look up, his lips pursed together in an almost confused pout as he saw Richter.

''What's with that look?'' Richter huffed, standing there with crossed arms.

''Nothing.'' Emil muttered, but he kept staring at the man in with the same expression, making Richter annoyed.

''Then stop staring at me like that.''

Richter took a step back, in an attempt to be far enough from Emil's vision range, and thus forcing Emil to turn around and look at him normally. However, the boy merely tilted his head back more, his body going along with the motion. He leaned back some more, his body weight causing him to tumble back against Richter's legs. Richter raised his eyebrows, only the smallest sign of amusement evident in his eyes as Emil flashed him a small idiotic grin.

''Sorry.'' The boy spoke.

''Stop apologizing.'' Richter grunted as he uncrossed his arms and leaned down to help Emil up. He avoided Emil's hand though, and simply hauled him up by grabbing his upper arm, effectively pulling him close. Emil's face flushed, and he took a step away from the man as Richter released the grip on his arm, turning to hide his face. Yukio walked up to them, mewling. The young, fat ball of fur had grown quite a bit, now being an adult, fat ball of fur. He purred as he rubbed his body against Emil's legs, looking up at the boy with big eyes as if to demand a bit of petting. Emil happily used Yukio as an excuse to hide his still flushed face, and sat down on his heels again to pet the cat.

''What were you doing anyway?''

''Nothing, just looking up a word.'' Emil muttered.

Richter raised a slender eyebrow. ''What word would you want to look up?''

''Xenophobia.''

''You could have asked me too, not that I mind you looking it up yourself.''

''Yes but _you_were still sleeping. Again.'' This time, Emil turned his head, and shot the other male a glare. Richter's expression didn't change though, the older man not intimidated.

''May I ask why you looked it up in the first place?'' Richter asked, crossing his arms.

''Well, Raine and the others came my this morning, surprised you didn't noticed though, Marta was with them too. Anyway, we had a small argument and Raine told me it was time I stopped letting my Xenophobia get in the way of my life.'' Emil spoke, as he resumed petting Yukio.

''Did she now...'' Richter's tone lowered almost dangerously, the man not amused by this new knowledge in the least.

Emil, oblivious to the dangerous edge, nodded. ''Yes, but I don't really agree with her though. I mean, it's not like I'm actually _afraid_anymore, I'm just uncomfortable around strangers. That's pretty normal, right?'' Emil looked up at Richter again, hoping the other man would agree, which thankfully, he did by the means of a nod.

''You too.'' Emil stated, regretting it almost instantly.

''What?'' Richter, who was about to walk away, snapped his head back.

''Nothing.'' Emil muttered, but Richter was persistent.

''No, tell me. What do you mean?'' Richter's eyes narrowed for the tiniest bit, and it was enough for the boy to stutter out an explanation.

''W-Well, you don't like being around strangers too right?''

''Indeed I don't. What of it?''

''N-nothing! I just blurted it out! F-forget about it.'' Emil let out a nervous laugh when Richter's eyes narrowed again. The boy stood up and walked away before Richter could stop him, just hoping the man would indeed drop the subject. No such luck.

''Tell me Emil, I'm curious.'' Richter spoke, but even though the man tried his best to sound genuinely interested, his tone still held a dangerous edge to it. However, for reasons unknown to him, Emil suddenly didn't care all that much anymore, and he felt like they should be able to have conversations about things like this normally.

''W-Well,'' Okay, say maybe he still stuttered. But he had Richter as a lover, he had all reason to. ''I thought the word fitted me pretty well, and later it came to mind that I thought that about you too. Y-you can't really prove me wrong!'' Emil spoke, raising his voice in a defiant manner as Richter, once again, narrowed his eyes.

''…No, I can't.'' Richter spoke, his voice dangerously low. Emil raised his eyebrows. Richter seemed almost…Upset? Frustrated? He always thought the man stood behind how he acted. He frowned. He didn't mean to make Richter feel…however he felt right now.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Emil muttered.

''I really thought we were past that,'' Richter grunted. ''What are you apologizing for?''

''Y-You seemed upset by what I said…I didn't mean for it to come out harsh…'' Emil spoke softly, and Richter sighed.

''It didn't come out harsh Emil, if anything it's the truth.'' Richter huffed, flicking his hair.

''Oh.'' Emil spoke, now more confused than before. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed the older man. The man stared back at him, both males trying to figure out what was running through the other's mind.

''Forget about it.'' Richter walked past Emil, taking a split second to ruffle the blonde hair.

''Don't say the same words to me.'' Emil muttered, feeling both relieved and uneasy. Richter chuckled as he continued his way to the kitchen, Emil following the older man.

''You're not mad?'' Emil asked after a few minutes of silence, after which the man shook his head. ''I'm not mad at all Emil. Just tired.'' _And it pains me to hear the truth from a __boy__._

''Oh, alright…'' Emil frowned, but decided to drop it, and go back to having a normal day. This was Richter, if the man didn't want to continue the conversation, he shouldn't push it. So he simply clutched the fabric of Richter's sleeve as he stood next to him, pouring himself a drink with the other hand. Richter's lips curved upwards in the smallest sign of a content smile, and for the second time that day he ruffled the soft, blonde hair. The simple gestures seemed to do the trick, for both of them were able to push aside their thoughts and feelings on the matter. Emil smiled up at Richter, and feeling bold and acting on sudden urges, he leaned forward, standing on his toes so he was able to quickly press his lips against Richter's cheekbone. The older man blinked and turned his head, but was only able to see a yellow blur when Emil dashed away. He shook his head and walked up to the couch to sit down, but not before casting a glance at the dictionary Emil had used. He shook his head to get rid of thoughts and memories, a small chuckle escaping him as he realized how Emil was much smarter than he thought he was at times. He should compliment him on that. And with that, Richter stood up, a smirk making its way to his lips as he walked to where Emil had run off to.

* * *

-.^

* * *

**I am mostly not satisfied with this, at all. The beginning was going pretty well, but later I just lost it, whatever _it_is. I can't concentrate lately. And I'm psyched for tomorrow! My gramp's getting married (yes, that's quite rare isn't it?) and I'm his best (wo)man!~ I love it, and for the occasion, I will be wearing a dress. ME. Of course you don't know me all that well, but believe me. Dresses are usually never found near me. Though I'm also nervous. It would be so like me to just trip while walking next to him, and fall flat on my face.**

**Alright, I'm off to bed. The Y will be better than this, I've already worked quite a part of it out. Night Night, my lovely readers~!**

**Queen_of_Bakas ~**


	25. Yours

**Title: Yours**

**Rating: T**

**A/N**  
**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I really really am. I mean, sure life has been busy, but there have been plenty of moments where I was sitting behind my pc wondering what to do. I could have written but nooo.**

**Oh, and this is a bit of a future-ish fic. Older, wiser, more stubborn, more hormonal, less wimpy-but still the shy type of guy Emil. So yeah.**

**Also I apologize for the lack of creativity and originality in this one. I can't find it. I need more awesome Richter X Emil fics, arts or anything, really, to renew that fan girlish flame I used to have. So should you have missed my fics, which I can hardly imagine, I apologize even more!XD**

* * *

After quite a few years of experience, Emil knew Richter to be the jealous type, and quite the one too. He experienced it several times now, and Emil never would have guessed himself to become genuinely annoyed with the man. But at this very moment, he caught himself scowling, feeling the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, just like Richter always did. The other man's actions were really starting to rub off on him. He looked up, meeting Richter's eyes. The girl next to them shifted on her feet in a nervous manner, and raised her hand in a shy wave.

''B-Bye Emil…'' She was about to say more, but thought twice when Richter's cold stare caught her eyes. She stuttered out a soft apology to the both of them and turned around, her hair bouncing with every step she took. Emil, blinking as he finally registered the girl leaving, turned to call out to her, going as far as to reach out to her, even though there was already a considerable distance between the two of them. He was stopped however, as Richter's arm snaked around his waist, and the man lifted him effortlessly, before simply walking away. The syllables escaping Emil's lips turned into an awkward, high-pitched yelp. His expression turned from slight surprise to annoyance, wiggling and trying to make the older man let go of him.

''Richter, come on! Let go of me!'' Emil called out, his face becoming red as bystanders halted at the scene, giving him knowing looks. How often had this happened now?

''No.''

Emil's eye twitched with annoyance, and he gritted his teeth, trying once more to free himself. How was Richter still able to carry him so easily anyways? He had grown quite a few inches in the past few years, and certainly wasn't as skinny anymore. Richter heard Emil mumbling something about all of it being ''unfair'', the corner of his lips curving upward in a smirk as the words reached him. Emil caught him though, and pinched his arm, causing the two males to glare at each other again. Emil started to struggle again, wiggling and twisting his body in ways that should be considered unnatural. It was in vain though, for Emil was carried all the way to their home, even though it was only a few hundred meters. When the door closed behind them, Emil found himself back on his own two feet again, and he turned around to face Richter with his own, over the years developed glare, their faces only inches apart. Emil breezed and turned around. ''Why do I even put up with you?'' He sighed, the teasing undertone telling Richter he wasn't really mad. He glanced over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

''That girl was gay anyway, there was no reason to be jealous.''

Skipping the gay part, Richter raised an eyebrow, the glare returning. ''Jealous?''

Emil turned around, the meanwhile poured drink in his hand. He raised an eyebrow as well. ''You're saying you weren't jealous?''

''Indeed I am.'' Richter spoke, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards Emil. Emil, by long since used to Richter's actions and behavior, placed the glass on the table and almost rolled his eyes, but thought the better of it when Richter got even closer. His face flushed. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so used to it after all. But he wouldn't back down.

''S-so what would you call it then?'' He spoke, meeting Richter's gaze. Richter's eyes narrowed, and Emil's lips curved upward the tiniest bit, for he knew the older man had no right answer to this. He turned around, crossing his arms behind his head.

''See?'' He spoke, the smirk evident in his voice.

Richter was behind him in an instant, his chest pressed against Emil's back. The older man loomed over him, even with the now smaller height difference, for the boy had caught up with him over the years. Emil turned around, crossing his arms and facing Richter with a defiant look. Richter, almost having pinned Emil to the wall, placed his hands on either side of the boy, preventing him from escaping, even though the boy made no move to.

''What?'' Emil asked, hoping that he succeeded in being defiant, for Richter being so close on him still had its effects.

''You know very well what.'' Richter spoke, his voice close to a growl.

''You can growl all you want old man, the fact is, you get jealous too often, which also means you get angry at whoever talks to me, like you are now!'' Emil spoke, his voice becoming more timid as Richter's glare intensified.

''I'm not angry.''

''Y-Yes you are! If your anger would be able to set things on fire the whole world would have burned down each time you saw me talking with someone.'' Emil stuttered, crossing his arms in a hopefully defiant manner. I was hoping that way too often lately. Richter's glare deepened, but he didn't say anything. Emil gulped, and opened his mouth again. His words were incoherent though, even to Richter's sensitive ears.

''What?''

Emil shut his eyes, his face becoming more redder. He mumbled it again, but once more, Richter was unable to comprehend.

''You have to talk louder Emil.'' He grumbled, leaning in a bit.

''I said there's no need for you to be jealous…I mean, I-I'm already y-yours r-right?''

Emil's face reached a new record of how red it could become, and he snapped his eyes shut as he blurted out the words. He didn't have much time to be flustered though, for the moment the words reached Richter's ears, Emil found himself pinned between Richter and the couch in mere seconds. He had trouble understanding the situation though, especially with Richter's lips assaulting his skin.

''R-Richter, wh-''

The words died on his lips as Richter's lips connected with his, hands roaming down Emil's frame. Emil's face flushed at the sensation of the familiar hands trailing down his skin, and he squeezed his eyes shut . Richter parted his lips, putting pressure against Emil's lips beforehand and coaxing the boy into doing the same. As he did, their tongues met, the kiss immediately becoming more heated. Emil let out a whimper as Richter's bare hands came in contact with his skin, the man now having a firm grip on the boy's hip, pulling him close. Emil's mind was still trying to process what had just happened, but his mind lost all coherence when Richter's lips left his, giving him the chance to breathe, and moved down to his neck, assaulting the skin there.

Richter breathed unintelligible words against his skin, pulling the boy closer than before. Emil's lips parted, a gasp escaping his lips as Richter softly bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He opened his eyes, staring at a point behind Richter, trying to focus at least enough to be able to breathe. His trembling hands moved upwards, clutching the fabric covering the older man's frame. He mouthed more silent gasps and words as Richter kept assaulting his skin, both men losing themselves more with the second.

Emil wouldn't realize what it was that caused that restless night until the next day, but when he did, he would certainly forgive Richter for being jealous ever again. And Richter would no longer be jealous each time Emil was talking someone, after all, the boy had admitted he was his, and both men knew it was meant that way, and would stay that way for a long time.

* * *

**OFHSOGHWEOG;FFGWFQ93RQNR. Oh my god. I totally forgot how it was to write things like this. You guys better appreciate all the extra effort I put into writing this. It's been a while since I wrote about kisses, let alone that things got a bit more…heated.**

**I realize the final paragraph is sappy as hell, but I couldn't really find a better way to finish it. Also, I realize it may seem as if they are getting into fights like an old elderly couple, and I may be portraying Richter as the overly possessive and jealous lover, but I have a reason for that. Mainly: Aster. While I don't really like Richter X Aster, the guy did have a major role in the game. He lost Aster, his one and only friend, and the only one who didn't judge him for his race before Emil came along. I can perfectly imagine Richter, or any one in general, becoming a bit possessive and more jealous in fear of losing the one you like/love to that other person. Plus, as for the possessive part, I think we all agree that suits Richter perfectly, no?XD**

**Alright dudes and dudettes, once again, I apologize for the late update. I hope, that even though it's short, the more heated part made up for it~**


	26. Zodiac

**Zodiac**

**Rating: T.**  
**A/N**

**Yeah, not sure. I actually did quite a lot of research for this, seeing as there aren't any official character birthdays (Or I just had extremely bad luck finding it. I mean, I've been searching for it since day one, so it's unlikely, but who knows.)**

**So yep, Zodiac signs it is.**

**Time for a little disclaimer though: I do not own the information I so shamelessly copied from Wikipedia, regarding Zodiac signs.**

* * *

-.^

* * *

Green eyes stared intensely at another pair of green eyes, locking on to the boy sitting on the couch. He walked closer, slowly, almost in a predatory fashion. The boy didn't notice the distance between them getting smaller, until it was too late. Pupils dilated as they locked on to the target once more, and he flexed his muscles, ready to pounce.

He was on him in a second, surprise taking over the boy's features.

''Ow! Yukio! H-hey, cut it out!'' Emil spoke, trying to get the extremely playful cat to let go of his hair. He dropped the book he'd been reading, one of the few books they had that was not written in the elven language. He petted Yukio, still trying to untangle the paws from his hair. When he succeeded, the cat immediately spun around, and made a run for it. The boy shook his head, ready to bend over and grab the book that had fallen on the floor. He was beaten to it though, a hand larger than his own picking up the book before him. Emil looked up the same time Richter did, his face flushing a bright red at the close proximity of their faces. Richter's breath ghosted over his skin, and he pulled back a bit, preventing himself from doing something possibly dangerous. He took the book from the older man, mumbling a thank you, eyes fixated on the book. Richter looked at Yukio, who was now looking around the corner of the kitchen table, eyeing the two suspiciously. Richter narrowed his eyes at the cat for whatever reason, and Emil rolled his eyes. It didn't went unnoticed by the other man though, unfortunately, and the glare shifted from the cat to the boy. Emil shifted in his seat, fixing his eyes on the book instead.

Richter let out a grunt, grabbing a book from the stack on the small coffee table, where Emil had placed all the books he came across before finding the one he was currently reading, and settling down next to the boy before opening the book on a random page. Richter had probably read all the books here at least two times, if not more, Emil thought, holding in a small snicker. A comfortable silence settled between them and Emil smiled as Yukio came trotting back to him, jumping on the couch and settling himself in Emil's lap. Richter glared at the cat, who just stared back, although with a twinkle in his eye that could almost be described as mischievous.

"Sometimes I really wonder what made you get these books." Emil spoke, flipping the book closed to look at the cover, his thumb still on the page he was reading, before flipping it back open and continuing reading.

"I got most of them from Sybak, I even found some of them in caves during quests."

"Why would someone leave a book there?" Emil asked, cocking his head slightly to the left.

"Who knows." Richter spoke, his eyes meeting Emil's for a moment, before glancing at the book the boy was reading.  
He raised a slender eyebrow, and Emil's cheeks turned a light shade of red again.

"It's the first one I came across that I could read. You still have to learn me more of the elven language. I only know half the alphabet."

"It's not my fault we only got that far."

"Y-Yes it was! If there's anyone to blame it's you!" Emil called out, his voice more high pitched and his face now a bright red as he recalled the "studying" that had taken place.

Emil went back to reading the book again though, dismissing the memories the best he could. He became genuinely interested as he flipped the page, and read the subject of the next chapter. While reading, his expression changed from neutral, to shock, to a frown, a grin, and back to neutral. He narrowed his eyes as he started to read the next paragraph, and he looked at Richter from the corner of his eyes. He reread the text, and looked at Richter again, repeating this process a few times each time he read a new line of text. Richter noticed however, and lowered the book, his eyes shifting to give Emil a sharp look from the corner of his eyes.

''What?''

''N-Nothing!'' Emil snapped his head back to the book, and a silence settled itself again. After a while though, he spoke up again.  
''Uhm, you are a Scorpio, right?''

''A what?'' Richter spoke, somewhat taken back.

''Your Zodiac sign.'' Emil stuttered out, lifting the cover for Richter to see again.

''Yes, what of it?'' Richter's eyes narrowed, wary of what the boy might have to say.

''Nothing.'' Emil spoke softly, shaking his head. ''Just curious.''

However, if Richter had learned one thing from the past few years, it was that Emil was never ''just'' curious. If the boy wanted to know something it was for a cause, and he would find out anything he deemed necessary, no matter how trivial a detail may seem. He placed the book back on the table and stood up. He walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, before silently walking up to Emil from behind. Leaning down a bit to be able to read the same lines the boy did.

_People born with the sun in Scorpio are very determined, reserved, loyal, and secretive._ _They are firm and somewhat proud,_ _and capable of unmistakable traits of character that cause them to be either very much liked or very much disliked._

Richter arched an eyebrow. ''Why exactly are you interested in this? ''

Emil let out a yelp and spun around in his seat. He placed his hand against his chest, his face becoming a light shade of red due to his slight embarrassment. ''Don't sneak up on me like that.'' He muttered under his breath. He lowered his hand and sat up straight, brushing some hair out of his vision. He should do something about his bangs, he noted.

''Well?''

He was pulled out of his thoughts, and his eyes strayed up to look at the man again.

''W-well, for starters, because I don't have much choice. And two, it's pretty interesting.''

''Really now?'' Richter asked, arching another eyebrow.

Emil blushed. ''I-It is! Here, listen-''

''I read it until I reached the very much disliked part.'' Richter huffed, knowing there was no stopping Emil. But he was not interested in hearing the text he had already read himself once more.

The boy nodded, opening his mouth. ''Their somewhat suspicious nature causes them to be distrustful, but amidst all their apparent evil traits of character, they have that grit and backbone which enables them to make higher attainments than those born in the other signs. For the "wisdom of the Serpent" lies concealed in this sign, and they become so discreet, wise and prudent as to display extraordinary genius. The Scorpio's desires are potent and charged with the power to attain the object of their desires; but when their desires are subservient to the will, there are none more powerful or determined. In conclusion, it may be said that the Scorpio individuals that have reached the point that they decide their own future, progress.'' He ended, breathing out the last word before inhaling sharply.

''I would have understood if you read it slowly too Emil.'' Richter said, almost rolling his eyes at the almost childish behavior.

Emil puffed up his cheeks a bit for a moment. ''Sorry.'' He muttered. ''But still. It fits you all perfectly!'' The boy exclaimed, waving the book around as to prove his statement.''

''Does it?'' Richter grunted.

''Y-yeah it does!''

Richter huffed again, not really able to deny it, but certainly not feeling like admitting such a thing.

''Those things-'' He motioned his hand at the book and its descriptions.'' are nonsense. ''

''So far the descriptions fit everyone pretty well.''

Richter raised his eyebrows for the umpteenth time that day, and Emil blushed again. ''What? I was curious.''  
Richter almost rolled his eyes, discarding the topic about the others. ''Fine, so what does it say about you then?'' He huffed, snatching the book from the boy, who reached after it, but gave up soon after and settled for crossing his arms. Richter flipped several pages, meanwhile looking at the boy.

''Which sign are you?''

''Virgin-, Virgo.'' He corrected himself, a tad too late.

''Virgin?'' Richter snorted. ''Not anymore, that's for sure.''

Emil grabbed the nearest book and tossed it at the man, the object colliding with the back of Richter's hand as he blocked it and falling to the ground with a thud. The boy looked away, avoiding any eye contact while stuttering and blushing furiously. Richter's lips curved upward into a small smirk, but otherwise, he remained silent.

Nothing of importance…more nonsense… _-which indicates an instinct towards changeability and an easy ability to let go of past situations in preparation for future needs._ In certain situations, yes. _-Virgo is considered a negative polarity or__passive sign__.__This gives the characteristics of being reflective and receptive to the ideas of others. This passivity, accompanied by a flair for discrimination and eloquence with words has given Virgos a reputation for civility and good manners. They are said to have a talent for projects which require precision and detail, and to excel at skills and crafts which require patience and exactitude. On the negative, they are highly sensitive to perceived criticism, and can appear to worry unduly about the need to make things as perfect as they can be. _Certainly true. He flipped back to the index, intending to close the book, when he noticed another chapter about what he had just read.  
_  
_''Compatibility?'' Richter arched an eyebrow, looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes questioningly._  
_  
He quickly flipped the pages until he found the correct one, immediately taking notice of the encircled words and signs. Emil, now realizing what the older man was reading, quickly sat up from his previously laying position, leaning over the back of the couch and reaching out for the book. Richter simply took a step back though, out of the boy's range.

''Y-You read it, now g-give it back!''

Richter held the book with one hand, eyes fixated on the lines, while his other hand caught the boy's flailing arm in midair, taking a hold of his wrist. Richter tugged at the boy's wrist, and Emil found himself nearly falling over. He was prevented from actually falling face first to the floor by Richter, who took a step closer, and Emil being forced to cling on to Richter. It didn't stop Emil from trying to get the book back though, and, while clinging to Richter's tunic with one hand, he reached for the book with his free arm again, albeit a bit clumsy. Richter raised his arm behind his head, his other arm now wrapped around Emil's torso, tugging at the fabric of his clothes to keep the boy from completely launching himself at the man. The boy was very determined though, and with his feet now resting on the back of the couch, he used it to launch himself at the older man with more force. Richter staggered for just a second, but it was enough for Emil to reach out just that bit more, and getting a hold of the older man's wrist himself. He gave a forceful pull, finally succeeding in getting a hold of the book. Richter was still able to hold it above his head though. Emil looked down, attempting to glare at the man, but seizing his actions instantly at the sudden proximity of the older man's face. Their gazes locked, and for a split second, Emil's eyes darted to the man's lips, regretting it as he locked gazes with the older man again. He was only warned by a sudden change in those green eyes, before warm lips met his.

Emil's eyes fluttered close almost instantly, his grip on the man loosening. The older man was still holding him just as tight, lifting him up, the boy's feet now dangling in the air. Emil's arm, which had previously been on Richter's chest, clutching his tunic, now moved up to enable him to hold on to the man's shoulder for support. They parted for air for only a few seconds, Richter being the one to quickly connect their lips again. He turned on the spot, taking a small step forward, and Emil felt his back touch the wall. Richter lowered him back to the ground, and Emil tilted his head subconsciously as he now stood lower. Richter placed his now free hand on the wall, next to Emil's body, his other hand had skillfully turning the tables, he now being the one to have a hold on Emil's wrist, all the while still holding the book in the same hand. He stepped even closer to the boy, their bodies now pressed together from the waist up. He pulled back again as Emil tugged at his hair, I silent request for air.

''R-Richter m-maybe we sh-''

Any protest died on the boy's lips as Richter silenced him again, his tongue darting across the boy's lower lips before entering the boy's mouth. Emil let out an embarrassing sound, and his grip on the man's shoulder tightened. He tried to free his wrist, failing as Richter, still holding that forsaken book, pinned his hand just above his head. But while his grip may have tightened, Emil found himself growing dizzy, let it be from Richter or from the lack of air, and his body relaxed again. He let out another small moan as Richter all but growled into the kiss and pressed their bodies even closer, Emil feeling the older man's body heat through the several layers of clothes. But eventually, even Richter had to breathe, and he parted, albeit unwillingly. He didn't move away though, their faces still only inches apart. Richter regarded Emil, who looked down, blushing and releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in soft pants.

''So what does it say?'' Richter spoke, his voice low and his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of the boy's neck, causing Emil to barely suppress a shiver.

''W-were a good match.'' He murmured, his voice barely audible.

A low chuckle reached the boy's ears, the older man leaning in just a bit more. ''Thought so.'' He spoke, before connecting their lips again.  
_  
_-

THERE. HAHA. FANFICTION, FEAR ME. FOR I AM BACK. INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK. Of course it just had to be in the last chapter, but whatever. It's been ages since I've written fanfiction in class, ending up with several pages of text, notes at the sidelines, arrows connecting different parts of text that I wrote separately, multiple sentences crammed together on the last bit of empty sheet, followed by more arrows pointing at a different page. I MISSED IT. And this one, I can say, I am very proud of. I am too enthusiastic to check it three thousand times (besides, I still read past quite a lot of typos, even after three thousand times of reading.), therefore, there may have been some typos or grammar errors. I ask you all to forgive me though, and I'm sure you will, given that delightful kissing scene I wrote you dear sirs and madams.

And; _Scorpio is often desirous of the "here and now" sex. _That suits Richter alright.

Now my dearest readers, thank you for sticking with this. I hope you enjoyed all the fics. In the end, I'm quite surprised about how this turned out to be quite popular (I mean, holy chizz, almost a hundred reviews.) So thank you for that. God I sound like as if I'm giving thanks at some sort of award ceremony or something. Also, I request that you get rid of your alerts to this story, for I may update in the future, but that will only be because I've finally gotten rid of all the errors.

Now, to satisfy my Richter X Emil needs, I'm off to tumblr! (feel free to hit me up! My Url is idiot - bv. )Then it's sleepy time for this girl. Again, thank you all~

Hugs!~


End file.
